


L'Anonyme

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby-Sitter Agent SHIELD, Death Coulson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Harry, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: Davis era un hombre bastante ordinario, sin nombre y sin rostro a los ojos de su jefe, el Director Fury, y a los ojos de casi todos sus colegas. Había disfrutado mucho este anonimato, a pesar de una infancia inusual. Sin embargo, el destino juega con él cuando Coulson muere y es nombrado temporalmente en su lugar porque es el unico agente disponible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Prólogo: El hombre del resentimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Anonyme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760167) by Blihioma. 



> Este trabajo pertenece a Blihioma yo solo lo estoy traduciendo  
> Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del frances al español.  
> TODO ES ESCRITO POR Blihioma YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.
> 
> Historia original:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13533689/1/

Prólogo: El hombre del resentimiento ****

**_Mayo de 2011_ **

Las cosas nunca deberían haber sucedido así... Ensio estaba seguro de ello.

Acababa de salir de una reunión con el director de SHIELD, Nick Fury.

Finalmente, una _reunión_ , no hubo conversación. Solo tenía que callarse y aceptar, como cualquier buen soldado respetuoso.

Los otros agentes bien pueden decir que eran más espías que soldados, solo estaban escondiendo sus rostros. Todos estaban bajo el mando de un hombre al que no podían decir que no, sin importar lo que él pidiera. Casi se podría decir que eran mercenarios, porque era su deber aceptar las misiones que se les encomendaban, sin quejarse.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le había sucedido en ese momento.

Ensio siempre había vivido en las sombras en SHIELD, era solo un empleado entre muchos, un cuerpo más en la multitud y eso le quedaba muy bien. Le gustaba vivir así, en completo anonimato. Incluso sus colegas a veces tenían problemas para recordarlo, era muy bueno de esa manera. Una vida tranquila y despreocupada era lo que siempre había deseado.

Pero el Director Fury había llegado a romper su ideal... Había venido a destruir su mundo tan fácilmente como si estuviera hecho de papel.

Todo por una lista. Una pequeña lista en la que apareció su nombre. Una lista que ni siquiera estaba completa.

Su nombre se perdió en la masa de tinta en el papel blanco, como a él le gustaba ser, y normalmente nadie le habría prestado atención a él ni a su nombre. Pero el destino había decidido ir y correr tras él para sacarlo de su mundana vida cotidiana, en una vida mundana, lo más mundana posible mientras era un Agente de SHIELD.

Todo encajó cuando el agente Louli mató al Agente Coulson, su superior.

Traspasado en la espalda por el cetro del asgardiano, el agente había sucumbido a su herida en los brazos del propio director.

Al menos eso era lo que había escuchado en los pasillos.

Le había dolido un poco, tenía que admitirlo para sí mismo. Pero no había llorado por él. Realmente no lo conocía después de todo. Era difícil sentirse triste por una persona que lo saludaba de vez en cuando a la vuelta de la esquina de un pasillo, sin más conversación. El agente Coulson era demasiado importante y tenía mucho que hacer para cuidar a alguien como él.

Interactuaron la mayor parte del tiempo por correo electrónico o sms. Si Ensio hizo el esfuerzo de pensarlo, no encontraría ni una sola vez que el Agente le hubiera dado una orden de misión en persona. Siempre recibía un correo electrónico o el archivo directamente en su escritorio cuando llegaba. A veces, un colega le pasaba instrucciones de su jefe, pero nunca había conocido realmente al Agente Coulson. Entonces no fue una pérdida emocional real para él.

El hecho de que no se conocían y nunca habían hablado o trabajado juntos, hizo que la cita de Ensio fuera aún más inexplicable para él.

El agente Coulson lo había designado como una persona potencialmente capaz de lidiar con los Vengadores...

De hecho, conocía el proyecto y había visto los archivos de varios héroes pasar sobre su escritorio, por lo que los analizó y clasificó, pero nunca habría creído que su superior pensaría que estaba preparado para la tarea. Un equipo de superhéroes.

¡No tenía ni la constitución ni la mente! Todo esto solo le causaría dolores de cabeza, sin mencionar su incapacidad para ser escuchado por sus superhombres, y esa mujer excepcional que era el Agente Romanoff. ¡No, fue mucho más allá de sus habilidades! Lo sabía, pero el Director Fury parecía convencido de lo contrario.

Sí, tenía que serlo ya que le había encomendado ser el vínculo entre SHIELD y los Vengadores.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a no hacer el ridículo frente a estos superhéroes. No estaba hecho para este puesto, no estaba hecho para estar cerca de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que eran tan extraordinarios.

Mil veces prefirió dejar su lugar a otro Agente que seguramente soñó con esta oportunidad, pero no tenía otra opción...

En ese caso, esperaba que el Director Fury pronto se diera cuenta de su error y lo reemplazara tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Todavía en su oficina, el mismo director estaba suspirando justo después de ver salir a su Agente, después de recibir su orden de misión. El agente Hill, de pie junto a él, se volvió hacia él.

"¿Es tan malo para hacerte suspirar?"

"Realmente no lo sé". Fury respondió. "Era la primera vez que lo conocí e incluso mientras acabábamos de hablar creo que podría olvidarlo fácilmente en la próxima hora. No podemos decir que deja una gran impresión".

"En ese caso, ¿por qué lo elegiste para administrar a los Vengadores?

"Era el único disponible". El Director confesó, suspirando una vez más. "El agente Coulson no había terminado de darme las personas que consideraba capaces de manejar este equipo, y yo mismo no creía que lo mataran tan rápido..."

Sus puños se apretaron, al igual que su rostro, ante el recordatorio de la muerte de su amigo y su mejor elemento. El agente Coulson tenía el alma de un héroe, sin importar lo que dijera al respecto, y Fury valoraba su humor cínico más que nada. Pero estaba muerto... y nunca volvería. Fue la dura vida de sus agentes, pero se sintió aún más frustrado de que su subordinado hubiera muerto en su barco... ¡Bajo su responsabilidad!

"Pero tenía que haber otros nombres...", dijo el agente suavemente, sabiendo que su superior estaba sufriendo por su impotencia ante la muerte de su colega.

"Si". Fury respondió por lo bajo. "Pero algunos también murieron en el ataque, mientras que otros ya están asignados a misiones esenciales. Él era el único que quedaba. "

"El agente Coulson había... ¿no había dejado su perfil? Explicando su elección".

"Él lo hizo. Pero eso no me dice mucho sobre él, aparte de que esconde bien su juego. Sin embargo, creo que fue principalmente por sus habilidades diplomáticas que el Agente Coulson lo había elegido".

"Al menos nos dará tiempo para encontrar un mejor reemplazo para él". Su subordinada declaró, comenzando a enviar instrucciones a través de su teléfono.

"Te lo dejaré a ti, entonces, Agente Hill".

"Déjeme, Director".

El Agente salió inmediatamente de la oficina de su superior, dejándolo con sus pensamientos, arrepentimientos y el archivo del Agente que acababa de nombrar _niñera_ , a falta de una palabra mejor, de los Vengadores. No era tan inútil como le había hecho pensar. Incluso era un agente bastante bueno, pero sus habilidades eran inadecuadas para el trabajo. Realmente se preguntó por qué Coulson lo había elegido sobre alguien más. ¿Tal vez fue solo porque estaba en su equipo?

No, no podría ser tan simple. Coulson nunca actuó sin tener una idea en su cabeza. Y esta vez no fue diferente, estaba seguro. Ambos tenían la misma complejidad de pensamiento, incluso a menudo decían que no estaba a la altura de su Director.

Así que Fury volvió al archivo del Agente Davis, buscando lo que podría haberse perdido de él que había decidido a su Agente muerto... Lo releyó varias veces hasta que notó que no tenía que buscar información, sino la información que falta...

Sus pensamientos y suposiciones comenzaron a encajar, y Fury sintió que ya no podía estar lejos de las razones que habían hecho que Coulson eligiera al Agente Davis sobre otro. Dejó que el archivo volviera a su escritorio con un ruido sordo. Fue bastante interesante y pensó que entendía el pensamiento de su amigo. Tal vez de hecho, este agente podría ser el hombre para el trabajo. Sin embargo, Fury no estaba convencido de que él fuera el mejor para el trabajo. Dejaría que el Agente Hill hiciera su investigación y si realmente no podían encontrar a nadie más para reemplazar al Agente Davis, entonces se quedaría allí.

Esperando que hiciera un trabajo decente, al menos socialmente con los Vengadores.

Por lo poco que había visto de él, no parecía el tipo de persona que se hizo amigo de alguien, sino todo lo contrario. La había considerado profesional, distante y fría. Su examen psicológico reveló más o menos lo mismo sobre él. Podía seguir órdenes y administrar el lado profesional de los Vengadores, pero también necesitaba un vínculo más personal entre ellos, para que el Agente Davis pudiera controlarlos.

No, realmente se necesitaría alguien más para desempeñar ese papel. Este agente no fue creado para este trabajo.

Permanecería en este puesto todo el tiempo necesario para encontrar un reemplazo y luego se le asignaría otra tarea. Era mejor hacer lo que era.

Solo esperaba que el Agente aceptara esto. Porque si bien no había sonado tan entusiasmado con los Vengadores como otros podrían haber sido, era una oportunidad imperdible para ascender en las filas.

Seguramente iba a tener que encontrar detalles, pero pensó que había logrado precisar al personaje, podría cebarlo para mantenerlo alejado de los Vengadores. Por supuesto, él no se rebajaría a eso, solo para no crear tensión con sus subordinados, pero aún esperaba que el Agente Davis aceptara su transferencia sin decir nada, como acababa de hacer.

Esto era lo que esperaba de todos sus agentes. Especialmente aquellos en su Helicarrier. No confiaba en casi ninguno de ellos, pero estaban destinados a ser sus elementos más confiables después de todo. Y como tal, tenían que obedecer sus órdenes, incluso si no les gustaban.


	2. El Hombre de las Sombras

_** Diciembre de 2011 ** _

Cuando abrió los ojos al techo beige, Ensio ya sabía que este día sería como cualquier otro.

Solo un día más en su rutina.

Comenzó pasando unos minutos en una ducha caliente. El agua caliente tuvo un efecto soporífero sobre él y apenas volvió a quedarse dormido, pero el aire frío que siguió al final de la ducha fue la bofetada efectiva que esperaba para finalmente despertarse.

Se vistió con su camisa blanca habitual y su traje negro bastante estándar. No era de primera categoría, pero dado el tipo de trabajo que se le podría pedir que hiciera, era lo que necesitaba. No se puso la chaqueta de inmediato, sin embargo, prefirió ponerla en el respaldo de una silla c uando entró en la cocina.

Rápidamente, le ataron un delantal alrededor de la cintura y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. En realidad, no se comió su parte, comiendo unos trozos de tocino y una rebanada de pan tostado, mientras hacía una porción muy bien adornada. Como de costumbre, la dejó sobre la mesa, con la misma nota diaria deseándole un buen día.

Cuando pasó por la puerta de la casa, todavía era temprano, apenas las seis, pero realmente tenía que irse, no era tan fácil llegar a una base voladora todos los días. Para cuando llegara al punto de registro de SHIELD para que un transbordador lo recogiera, no estaría en la oficina antes de las ocho en punto.

Ya estaba suspirando ante la idea de que seguramente tendría que volver a bajar las escaleras una vez más, como solía ocurrir los lunes. Ya podía ver los papeles desde aquí que tendría que entregar a los Vengadores antes de regresar una vez más al Helicarrier para comenzar su propio trabajo.

Uno hubiera pensado que con sus nuevos deberes, el Agente Hill o el Director Fury podrían haber hecho el esfuerzo de darle una oficina, al menos de transición, en tierra firme, pero no. Todos los lunes tenía que perder al menos dos o más horas en camino a la base voladora. Por supuesto, podría haber vivido en el portaaviones volador durante la semana, como la mayoría de los otros agentes, pero no vivía solo, y no había forma de que tuviera que elegir entre su familia y su trabajo.

Entonces él iba y venía. Al menos estaba haciendo algo feliz en la historia: este pobre hombre confinado al punto de registro, que se suponía que no vería mucho durante la semana, aparte de sí mismo. Ensio se preguntó si no había cometido un grave error al heredar una posición tan aburrida y desvalorizadora, pero no le importaba más que nada, ya que ese otro Agente era bastante amable, a pesar de su aire ceñudo

Como era de esperar, a las ocho en punto estaba en el puente y regresaba a su oficina. Por agradable que sea el Agente de check-in, el que conducía el transbordador no era mejor que la puerta de una prisión. Hablar con él resultó ser más difícil que conversar con la IA de Tony Stark. Y, sin embargo, JARVIS consideró un honor centrarse solo en su trabajo.

Al menos no podía culpar al Agente por su puntualidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó frente a su mostrador, casi se sorprendió al ver que no se había agregado ningún trabajo adicional al que le quedaba durante el fin de semana. Sin embargo, no iba a quejarse de eso, ni mucho menos. Así que se puso a agarrar el primer archivo de una pequeña pila y se puso a trabajar y no había podido terminar la semana pasada.

Las horas pasaron sin que él lo notara y alrededor de las once y media su estómago comenzó a pedir más comida de la que había tenido esta mañana. Echó un vistazo a la hora mostrada en la pantalla de su computadora, luego a su reloj. Los dos le dieron un horario bastante razonable para ir a comer. Además, casi había terminado su trabajo de espera, por lo que podía considerarse bastante satisfecho con su productividad matutina. Iba a aprovechar la comida para tomar un descanso.

Como todavía no era exactamente el mediodía, la cafetería Hellicarrier también debería estar casi vacía. Sería un verdadero placer comer en sus condiciones, lejos de la ruidosa charla de sus colegas.

Ensio no se consideraba una persona asocial, pero un exceso de personas reunidas en el mismo lugar podría rápidamente volverse insoportable para él. El ruido generado por tanta discusión tenía la capacidad de provocarle un dolor de cabeza excesivo. Así que siempre se aseguraba de pasar por los pasillos menos frecuentados de la base, o de comer antes o después de las horas habituales. Por supuesto, si tuviera que elegir, preferiría conversar con uno o dos amigos, pero entre la amistad acompañada de un volumen demasiado alto y la soledad silenciosa, siempre elegiría la calma.

Sin embargo, los planes del Agente se arruinaron efectivamente cuando se encontró frente a una mujer joven, que se aferraba a unos cuantos archivos, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y desconcertados. Pequeñas noticias, no había duda. Y obviamente tenía que ver con él, ya que se dirigía a su escritorio, que era el único en ese rincón de la habitación; no se reía cuando decía que prefería la calma a la amistad.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Aceptó ofrecer en contra de su voluntad.

« ¿A-Agente Davis? »

"Yo mismo de hecho".

"Yo... ¡me han pedido que te envíe estos archivos!" Ella dijo en una voz más alta.

Ella le entregó los archivos y Ensio le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no sentía verdadera gratitud por más trabajo. Inmediatamente echó un vistazo a los documentos que le habían entregado, sin darse cuenta de que la joven estaba casi huyendo de sus piernas, sus mejillas furiosamente rojas.

El Agente no pudo reprimir su suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que este era el nuevo Horario solicitado por el Capitán América, así como las reuniones que habían sido programadas para esta semana. Después de todo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un día sin tener que hacer otro viaje de ida y vuelta, qué magnífica utopía. Debería haber sabido que el respiro de esta mañana tenía la intención de bajar la guardia antes de golpear fuerte y fuerte.

Finalmente, lo superaría. Estaba un poco desesperado, pero era su trabajo después de todo.

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde que fue asignado a los Vengadores como oficial de enlace. Había esperado ser reemplazado dentro de una semana de su nombramiento para este puesto, y Ensio estaba seguro en el fondo de que el Director Fury había imaginado lo mismo. Fue suficiente para ver la mirada casi molesta que le dirigió en sus reuniones semanales, como si se preguntara qué agente promedio seguía haciendo allí. ¡Le gustaría mucho complacer a su Director y dejar su lugar a otra persona! Pero no había nadie para reemplazarlo...

¡Sin embargo, no fue por falta de encontrar candidatos! Pero fue suficiente que pasaron menos de una semana con él para finalmente cambiar de opinión, traumatizados o no. Siempre terminaba con un Agente que lloraba porque los locos robots de Stark se habían puesto en marcha, entre otras cosas, porque Ensio no perdía el tiempo detallando cada una de las situaciones a veces recurrentes que habían llevado a los Agentes prometedores. 'huyendo llorando', ya sea por agentes que sintieron que este trabajo de niñera no coincidía con sus habilidades extraordinarias.

Ensio realmente no podía culparlos. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a cuidar a los bebés grandes, mientras jugaba mensajería para ellos? Nadie podría aferrarse a esta asignación...

Y el hecho de que este fuera el caso, en contra de su voluntad, recordemos, había dado lugar a varios extraños rumores sobre él. De repente también se había convertido en un superhombre, cuando no era un idiota, un fanático o algún otro agente castigado por un error. Solo unos pocos señalaron que solo podía resistir con compostura ejemplar y autocontrol. Y ellos fueron los únicos que tenían razón.

¿Francamente? ¿Él, un superhombre? El hecho de que ni siquiera lo reconocieron en los pasillos demostró que nunca lo habían visto cara a cara.

"Supongo que aún podría comer abajo". Murmuró una barba imaginaria.

Agarró su abrigo y algunas cosas, archivos debajo de su brazo, antes de dirigirse al almacén donde estaban su lanzadera y su conductor.

"Tengo bajar". Anunció al hombre que lo había visto acercarse.

Obviamente debe haber sabido el motivo de su visita, después de todo, esa era la única razón por la que iría al garaje.

"Y yo que pensé que iba a estar callado hoy..." murmuró su conductor.

Por lo general, este tipo de carreras ocurrían más temprano en la mañana, no era extraño que el Agente esperara que por una vez no tuviera que bajar todo el camino, como lo hizo Ensio. - Incluso creído. Se abstuvo de señalar que era la primera vez que le respondía o incluso se dirigía a él indirectamente, prefiriendo suspirar.

"Y yo entonces..."

Su día tranquilo fue realmente extrañado...

** :: **

"Aquí, señor Rogers. Los documentos que nos solicitó, así como su agenda para la semana". Ensio sonrió fácilmente mientras le entregaba los documentos al hombre.

El famoso Capitán América, a quien su antiguo superior admiraba tanto, agarró el archivo e inmediatamente comenzó a hojear su contenido, distraídamente comenzando a agradecerle, antes de congelarse.

"Muchas gracias Agente... Lo siento... No recuerdo su nombre..."

Parecía tan molesto por este hecho, como si fuera un gran error de su parte. Y tal vez para un hombre como Rogers, a quien le gustaba estar cerca de sus hombres, ¿ese era el caso? Sin embargo, Ensio prefería que las cosas fueran así.

El Director Fury pronto encontraría un reemplazo para él, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo todos los días durante más de seis meses para tener valor, y se iría, volvería a su anonimato que tanto le faltaba. Rogers olvidaría su nombre y todo sobre él, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por recordarlo o no.

"Agente Davis, señor". Respondió amablemente, a pesar de que solo esperaba que el Superhombre lo recordara por unas horas.

Es muy bueno así.

"Gracias, agente Davis". Steve reanudó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Era casi lindo de esa manera, y Ensio se preguntó si el Agente Coulson se había enamorado de él, más que una fascinación por el héroe que interpretaba. Finalmente, no había conocido a su superior lo suficientemente íntimo como para especular sobre ello.

Así que solo respondió al Capitán con un movimiento de cabeza, ya preparándose para darse la vuelta para unirse a su nave. Tal vez debería aprovecharse de estar en tierra firme para comer ahora; ¿o podría llegar demasiado tarde si esperaba volver al Hellicarrier, e invitar a su conductor para romper el hielo entre ellos?

El Agente estaba decidido a hacerlo cuando se dirigió al elevador de la Torre Stark, ¿o fue finalmente la Torre de los Vengadores? Pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del genio filantrópico más grande y multimillonario del mundo.

Stark entró en su Torre como lo haría un conquistador en tierra conquistada. Alza la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios y con toda la arrogancia que pudo mostrar. Y eso mientras estaba en casa. Ensio no tenía dudas de que debía ser mucho peor en público o cuando iba a una reunión en un lugar desconocido.

Su actitud era una inteligente combinación de su personalidad y un escudo social para protegerse de este mundo de buitres. Sin embargo, no sorprendería al Agente si también fuera un juego para él. Los genios siempre intentaron engañar al aburrimiento de alguna manera.

"Sr. Stark". El agente de SHIELD saludó cortésmente, inclinando ligeramente su pecho frente a él.

"Hola". Dijo el dueño distraídamente, apenas pareciendo registrar su presencia.

Rogers debería quitarle las semillas, en lugar de parecer avergonzado al no recordar el nombre de un subordinado. Haría la vida más fácil para ambos.

Estaba a punto de continuar su camino, cuando se dio cuenta de la gente detrás de su anfitrión que alojaba a todos.

"Director Fury, Agente Hill". Saludó Ensio, enderezándose.

El hombre en el parche en el ojo lo miró de arriba abajo, tomando su apariencia arreglada en su totalidad, _casi_ comprobando su estado físico, antes de asentir en su dirección.

"Agente Davis, me alegra ver que no necesitaremos ir a buscarlo. Síguenos". Ordenó con voz inflexible sin tolerar ningún comentario.

El director Fury parecía estar teniendo problemas para localizarlo, ya que incluso sin ese tono, Ensio habría obedecido en silencio. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que "rebelarse" contra un superior, y mucho menos contra su jefe más grande. Sin embargo, se preguntó si su tiempo en la tierra tan tarde en la mañana fue realmente una casualidad y no una planificación del Jefe de la agencia SHIELD. Era completamente posible y más que probable.

Rogers también fue invitado a hacer lo mismo, y pronto se instalaron en una gran sala de reuniones de última generación. El Director Fury se sentó al final de la mesa, anunciando explícitamente que presidiría esta reunión y que al menos estaba relacionada con las actividades de SHIELD. Todos esperaron en silencio, excepto Stark que comenzó a jugar con una pantalla holográfica, mientras se queja de la espera.

Rápidamente, los recién llegados hicieron su entrada, y fue inmediatamente obvio para Ensio que, en última instancia, la reunión se centraría más en un tema relacionado con los Vengadores.

Solo el doctor Banner parecía tener en cuenta su presencia, mientras él le daba un gesto de gratitud. Él y Banner no estaban más cerca que Rogers o cualquier otro miembro de la Iniciativa Vengadores, sin embargo, el Doctor no parecía ignorarlo como los demás.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el Director decidió hablar.

"Hoy temprano, Stark nos envió un video recibido anoche en las primeras horas del día. "

Todos callaron y escucharon diligentemente. El jefe de SHIELD nunca habló para decir nada. Por lo tanto, este video debe tener su importancia.

"Contenía una serie de recomendaciones sobre los Vengadores, así como varias amenazas. Analizamos el video y pudimos averiguar su origen. "

Varias imágenes y documentos aparecieron a sus espaldas, en una sección de la pared que resultó ser una gran pantalla visual. Ensio tomó en serio cada pieza de información presentada. Seguramente fue el único que lo hizo con Rogers y Banner. Los demás apenas prestaron atención a las imágenes de un grupo de unas veinte personas desfilando detrás del Director Fury.

Ensio no tuvo problemas para adivinar lo que estaban tratando con los terroristas. Y a pesar de lo que el paisaje podría sugerir, estaba bastante seguro de que esas fotos fueron tomadas en Arizona, no en el Medio Oriente. La vegetación no era la misma, como lo era la intensidad del sol o la topografía de la tierra.

"No son una amenaza real en este momento, pero dadas sus quejas, creemos que podrían haber puesto sus manos en un medio efectivo de presión".

"¿Cómo qué concretamente?" El doctor Banner preguntó juiciosamente.

"Nuestros técnicos todavía están buscando, pero estamos buscando un arma de destrucción. Si hubieran tenido algunos más poderosos en sus manos, no se habrían contentado con contactar solo a los Vengadores, sino a los líderes de países de todo el mundo". Furia explicó.

"¿Piensas en un tipo _particular_ de arma?" Barton encadenado desde su esquina de la habitación, su espalda contra la pared.

"No, es algo más clásico. Un arma de fuego estándar, de gran calibre tal vez".

"Si no son peligrosos, ¿por qué molestarse en organizar una reunión?" Romanoff prefirió preguntar.

"Su grupo ha crecido rápidamente en los últimos meses. Todavía no son una amenaza, pero podrían serlo. Los vigilaremos, pero también estaremos atentos. "

El Director Fury desvió su mirada hacia todos los que se reunieron en esa habitación, recibiendo los guiños de Banner y sus otros tres agentes presentes. Se demoró un poco más en Ensio y Ensio mantuvo su atención, pidiendo en silencio que el estuviera confundido con esta historia.

Y él no era el único, ya que Rogers se sentó en su silla, moviéndose incómodo por un momento.

"Mencionaste las amenazas del director. ¿Qué orden exactamente? "

"Nada muy relevante. Ellos solo... "

El director fue interrumpido por Stark, quien continuó en su lugar, como si hubiera sentido un punto de mentira en la punta de la nariz.

"Anunciaban que iban a atacar el punto débil de nuestro grupo, el oficial de enlace Davis. Aunque no sé quién es". El multimillonario relató descuidadamente.

Rogers saltó a las noticias y miró al joven sentado con ellos alrededor de la gran mesa. Probablemente tampoco habría hecho la conexión, si el hombre no le hubiera recordado su nombre hace unos minutos.

El Capitán América sabía que los Agentes SHIELD podrían considerarse soldados brillantes y que seguramente estaban entrenados, en su mayor parte, de esta manera, pero se sorprendió cuando el Agente Davis ni siquiera respondió a la amenaza revelada.

¿No era demasiado joven para no temer por su vida...?

Sin embargo, el movimiento del Capitán llamó la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, y todos hicieron la conexión entre el Agente Davis y su nueva niñera que había estado cumpliendo con sus demandas y necesidades durante más de seis meses.

Tony miró al joven críticamente. El cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro con sus rasgos comunes y labios delgados. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo ligeramente único, ya que no _solo se_ veían negros, sino que, además, parecían bastante poco notables.

No le sorprendió no haberlo notado más que eso hasta hoy.

"¿Cómo entraste de todas formas? No aprobé tu acceso". Preguntó el genio, solo la mitad realmente interesado.

"Le expliqué la situación a JARVIS y le di mi archivo. Estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme entrar, pero no se preocupe, solo tengo acceso restringido a las áreas comunes. "

Stark estaba casi decepcionado por este hecho. Ya había imaginado descifrar los servidores de SHIELD para obtener más información sobre él, pero obviamente no sería necesario. Al menos podía disfrutar de la vista molesta de Fury. Obviamente, este último no era consciente de este hecho y tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

"¿No deberíamos poner un vigilante o un guardia para el Agente Davis?" Rogers se preocupó y Ensio sospechaba que intentaba redimir la distancia entre ellos.

"No será necesario". Dijo el Director de SHIELD" El Agente Davis es un hombre competente en nuestra Agencia, como los demás. Él sabrá defenderse de los terroristas. Y si lo atrapan, conoce el procedimiento para no convertirse en una carga para su equipo".

El capitán no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quieres decir que podemos abandonarlo si es necesario?" Preguntó, su voz incierta.

"Absolutamente Capitán Rogers. El agente Davis será reemplazado fácilmente por otro".

Solo los Agentes de SHIELD parecían aceptar este hecho. Era parte de su trabajo sacrificarse cuando era necesario, por el bien público o para proteger información o personas más importantes de lo que serían.

Fury sabía que a los Vengadores no les gustaba, pero fue en ese tipo de casos que se alegró de saber que el Agente Davis nunca había forjado un vínculo real con el equipo. Entonces podría ser más fácilmente abandonado y olvidado, si la situación lo requiere.

Y, de hecho, Banner, Stark y Rogers no estaban contentos con las insinuaciones de Fury, lo que implicaba que el Agente Davis era solo un peón entre muchos, fácilmente desechable si era necesario. Sin embargo, no pudieron expresar su desacuerdo, cuando ni siquiera sabían el nombre del joven e incluso su apellido a menudo se les escapaba...

Solo podían esperar que sus terroristas fueran demasiado cobardes para tener la esperanza de tomar medidas.


	3. El asistente humano

**_Enero de 2012_ **

Ensio miró el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir de la asistente de Stark, Virginia Potts, quien había llegado a considerar su apodo, Pepper, como su nombre de pila.

En sí mismo, este mensaje no fue nada fuera de lo común. Le había dado a Pepper su número para que pudieran cambiarlo más fácilmente. Podía contactarlo si lo necesitaba, siempre que fuera parte de su trabajo.

Hasta ahora, ella le había solicitado principalmente que obtuviera registros de SHIELD de sus laboratorios a pedido de Stark. Ensio no estaba tan limitado como podía estarlo su superior: sabía muy bien que incluso si se negaban a pasar un expediente al genio, él no tendría problemas para cargarlo a la espalda. Así que prefirió darle lo que pidió, así que tenía la lista de documentos que tenía Stark y podían limitar los descubrimientos improvisados, o al menos alejarlos.

El director Fury no había estado encantado con su iniciativa, pero pronto tuvo que enfrentarse a lo obvio: el hombre con armadura no había hackeado los servidores de SHIELD desde que Ensio le concedió lo que pidió. Sin dudarlo. Esto seguramente había mantenido algunos proyectos sensibles fuera de su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, esta vez el mensaje de Pepper no se trataba de un archivo para recuperar y reenviar a Stark.

Fue una solicitud completamente diferente que enfrentó.

Estrictamente hablando, eso también era parte de su trabajo, pero no estaba seguro de que el Director aceptaría esto o aquello que él quería para sí mismo. Sin embargo su opinión no importaba... Y le habían pedido que forjara más lazos con los Vengadores, por lo que no pensaba que se equivocaba al imaginar ya la respuesta de su superior, si le pedía permiso para contestar esta solicitud.

Le enviaría la solicitud, pero ya sabía que respetaba los deseos de su superior cuando le envió su respuesta a Pepper:

_\- Lo haré -_

Ensio miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono durante un largo momento, ya lamentando su cambio de rutina.

¿Por qué Coulson tuvo que nombrarlo allí? ¿Fue un nuevo tipo de venganza? No, si sucedió, el hombre realmente pensó que le estaba haciendo un honor al incluirlo en esta lista... ¡Otro líder que no se tomó el tiempo para entender a sus empleados!

Mientras gemía de lo _afortunado_ que era, su teléfono sonó para transmitir nueva información, amablemente enviada por Pepper, su nueva pesadilla viviente.

Los revisó y suspiró, pensando que mañana sería un día muy, muy largo.

**::**

Tony se despertó sintiendo como si un concierto de metal estuviera tocando directamente contra su tímpano.

Se negó a abrir los ojos de inmediato. No quería enfrentar su miserable condición y su escritorio cubierto de botellas de alcohol.

¡Realmente había hecho una mierda anoche, en el futuro...!

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por la cara, casi esperando que borrara sus errores. Sin embargo, si existiera tal cura milagrosa, el mundo estaría en paz durante siglos y milenios.

 _Poc_.

Tony frunció el ceño ante el sonido improvisado y se preguntó si no habría dejado caer una botella al suelo. Sin embargo, habría hecho más ruido si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Se aventuró a abrir un ojo y miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió no solo al ver un vaso frente a él lleno de una extraña bebida de color amarillo, sino también al notar que su encimera estaba vacía del más mínimo rastro de su severo alcoholismo de anoche.

Por un momento esperó, deseó y oró con toda su alma, antes de volverse a su lado para agradecer a su benefactor.

"Gracias P... "

Tony parpadeó. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Obviamente, no podía ser su Pepper. ¿No era precisamente ella quien se había ido en desastre ayer después de su discusión?

"Agente dos".

"Señor Stark." Ensio respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza para saludarlo. "La señorita Potts se puso en contacto conmigo anoche para pedirme que la reemplazara por un tiempo".

El genio apretó los puños. Tenía la esperanza de poder verla hoy o mañana para que pudieran hablar, para que pudiera explicarle... Pero eso no se haría inmediatamente visiblemente.

"¿Y viniste corriendo como un perrito necesitado de amor?" Tony le respondió con una agresividad que en realidad no era para él.

"Es parte de mi trabajo, señor Stark". Ensio acaba de decir.

"¿Cómo entraste de todos modos? Este es mi taller privado y solo Pepper y yo podemos entrar. "

"Le pregunté a JARVIS".

Ensio fingió estar concentrado en su teléfono, cuando escuchó al Vengador silbar lo que sonaba como " _traidor_ " a su creación.

Estaba más que sorprendido cuando llegó esta mañana a la Torre de los Vengadores, para encontrar a su jefe temporal durmiendo en su escritorio. Un escritorio lleno de botellas de whisky, cada botella más cara que la anterior. Había comenzado por deshacerse de las carcasas de vidrio y preparando un té con limón y miel. La aspirina, que se usa a menudo para aliviar los dolores de cabeza y es elogiada como un excelente remedio para la resaca, tuvo el efecto contrario. Especialmente si la cantidad de alcohol consumida era alta. El paracetamol habría sido un mejor remedio, pero primero había tropezado con limón y miel.

"¿Qué es?" Stark gruñó, quien no parecía querer cooperar hoy.

"Té, Señor Stark. Con limón y miel. No creo que te esté enseñando nada al decirte que necesitas rehidratarte con el abuso de anoche. El limón calmará tu estómago y la miel te ayudará a eliminar el alcohol en tu sangre más rápido".

El genio multimillonario miró la bebida de mal humor, antes de suspirar y finalmente agarrarla. Olió el aroma y probó el té con la boca, experimentalmente. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que podía beberlo, casi vació el vaso de repente, antes de pedir más.

Ensio le sonrió dulcemente, sirviéndolo de nuevo directamente de la jarra que se había encargado de llevar consigo.

"Todavía tengo dolor de cabeza". Tony dijo con más calma, con dos tragos más en su estómago.

"Nada que un poco de sueño no pueda superar". Respondió el agente.

El mecánico frunció el ceño y miró a su nuevo asistente del momento.

"¿No tuve reuniones esta mañana?" "

"Sí, pero rechacé el primero y la señorita Potts tenía la intención de hacerse cargo del segundo. Le pedí a JARVIS que me diera un resumen de los puntos importantes y alguna información adicional. Los estaba preparando para la reunión y todo debería estar bien. "

Tony todavía no parecía convencido, mirándolo como si hubiera una anguila debajo de la roca. ¡Pepper nunca le había dejado escapar de una reunión por abuso de alcohol! Ella debe haberle dado instrucciones sobre cómo manejarlo, ¿verdad?

"Necesita descansar, Sr. Stark. Si colapsa, su negocio lo seguirá. Tu salud es una prioridad".

"Es sólo un poco de alcohol..." Tony tentó, sin entender cómo el hombre podía ser tan _considerado con_ él.

¡El agente tenía que conocerlo! Tenía su expediente y lo conocía de lejos desde hacía casi ocho meses. Sin mencionar las recomendaciones que Pepper le había dado necesariamente.

Ensio suspiró, mirando a su interlocutor tan en guardia. ¿No se suponía que Pepper se ocuparía de este hombre que era su jefe pero también su prometido? El Agente de SHIELD tuvo la impresión de verlo hacer eso, que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en él. Él tampoco estaba en la mejor posición para eso, pero aparentemente podía hacer más que el resto de su séquito.

"Señor Stark, ambos sabemos que usted no es el tipo de hombre que abusa del alcohol o se desmaya, solo por beber. Unas horas de descanso te permitirán deshacerte de tu dolor de cabeza, pero también descansar. Y lo necesitas".

Sin darle tiempo a responder más, Ensio lo agarró del codo y gentilmente lo instó a que se levantara y lo siguiera a su habitación. Stark lo soltó, mirándolo casi con el aire de un perro golpeado, como si estuviera _realmente_ sorprendido de que la gente estuviera preocupada por él...

Su archivo indicaba que Anthony Howard Stark era un hombre de comportamiento contraproducente, pero al verlo así, Ensio se preguntó qué era realmente. ¿No fueron más bien las consecuencias de un flagrante desamor? Como nunca había aprendido o comprendido lo importante que era para los demás, nunca se preocupó por lo que le estaba pasando. No le sorprendería tanto. No tenía habilidades en psicología, pero ya había conocido a personas que se parecían a él.

"Iré a despertarte dos horas antes de tu reunión". Ensio dijo dejándolo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Esto no es una broma?"

"No". Respondió reprimiendo un suspiro. "Duerme y descansa. Si no puede, media pastilla para dormir debería ayudar."

Ensio le dio la bolsita que contenía el preciado contenido en cuestión.

Tony lo tomó y lo miró. El Agente no tenía ninguna duda de que lo tomaría incluso antes de irse a dormir. Se lo había tomado con demasiada confianza para que no fuera así. Sin embargo, era mejor así. Un sueño sin sueños le permitiría descansar mejor que si estuviera luchando contra algunas pesadillas.

Observó al genio entrar en su habitación y regresó a su oficina para recuperar el vaso y la jarra de té.

"JARVIS, por favor avíseme si hay algún problema. ¿Y podrías avisarme si se despierta antes de lo esperado? "

"Por supuesto señor... Gracias por cuidarlo también. "

"Es mi trabajo". Ensio respondió, sabiendo que el bienestar de Stark no era exactamente su prerrogativa.

Pero podría no ser la persona más sociable de este mundo, todavía tenía un corazón. Y dejar a Stark así, cuando parecía un niño perdido, nunca había sido parte de sus planes.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que se estaba creando más problemas. Sirviéndose un poco de té de limón y miel para sí mismo, Ensio comenzó a leer los datos que JARVIS había recopilado para él, sobre las próximas reuniones de Stark Industries.

**::**

Tony sintió que alguien lo sacudía, obligándolo a dormir las mejores horas que jamás había tenido. Por un momento pensó que era Pepper y estaba a punto de agarrarla para llevarla a la cama con él y volver a dormir, antes de recordar que ella se había ido anoche y que el Agente Dos la estaba reemplazando.

Así que abandonó la idea de volver a la cama esta vez y se sentó en su cama. El Agente Dos estaba allí, de pie junto a la cama, inmaculado con su traje hecho a su medida, pero de fabricación estándar. Tony no se molestó con su propia ropa, sabía que llevaba una camiseta que seguramente había visto días mejores y no se veía bien frente a su empleado temporal. Sin embargo, a este último no pareció importarle, mirándolo a él más que a su atuendo.

"¿Está mejor, Sr. Stark?"

 **«** Mierda, sí.» El genio respondió con sinceridad.

Aunque había tenido una discusión con su prometida algunas veces antes, nunca se había sentido tan descansado en mucho tiempo. El Agente Dos le sonrió con satisfacción. A Tony todavía le costaba creer que el hombre realmente se preocupara por su condición y su estado de ánimo. Fue tan extraño para él.

Él y Pepper habían estado unidos durante mucho tiempo por el trabajo y los hábitos mueren duro, a pesar del desarrollo de su relación, la industria Stark siempre fue lo primero para su asistente. El Agente Uno, Coulson, no se había preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, solo para limitar el daño que podía hacer. Su padre siempre había exigido lo mejor de él, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado buscando al Capitán América. En cuanto a su madre, aunque lo amaba, realmente no tenía la fibra materna.

Al final, solo Edwin Jarvis, su mayordomo, se había ocupado de él. Al igual que el Agente Dos parecía estar haciendo ahora. Tal vez si su IA parecía responder tan fácilmente a las solicitudes de este Agente, ¿era exactamente por eso?

"Bien. Le envié un relato de lo que se dijo en la reunión de esta mañana. Principalmente respondí preguntas, pero no di instrucciones ni hice promesas. Me gustaría que pudieran verlo este fin de semana, para responder a sus solicitudes. "

"¿Que que?" Tony dijo casi estúpidamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno, usted es el director de esta empresa, ¿no es así? No puedo tomar decisiones por usted"

"Pero no soy bueno en eso. Diplomacia, economía, todo eso no es lo mío. "

"¿Y eso le impide decir si el proyecto le interesa o no?"

El genio no parecía saber qué responder a eso, prefirió cambiar de tema, evitando así responder a su pregunta, sin darse cuenta de que planteó un punto mucho más crucial.

"Escucha Agente Dos. Asisto a reuniones cuando se trata de presentar nuevos proyectos a inversores y para tranquilizar a quienes necesitan ver mi cara bonita para firmar cheques. De lo contrario, retoco en mi taller y se detiene allí. "

"¿Así que dejaste que la señorita Potts decidiera todo lo demás?" "

Tony se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué respuesta dar. Había pensado en escapar de una mina que estaba a punto de explotar, solo para saltar visiblemente sobre otra mina... ¿Por qué el Agente Dos lo miraba tan críticamente? ¿Y por qué se sentía como un niño que había hecho algo estúpido bajo su mirada en otra parte?

"Si es su elección, Sr. Stark, lo aceptaré y enviaré la información a la Srta. Potts. Pero sigo pensando que sería importante que al menos echaras un vistazo a los proyectos que te envían y las empresas que se toman el tiempo para montarlos. Algunas personas solo esperan que usted las anime o comente para seguir sus pasos. "

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Ensio suspiró. No estaba seguro de estar en la mejor posición para explicar lo que estaba pasando con Stark. Después de todo, es posible que ya haya tomado su decisión e incluso si ese no fuera el caso, era un asunto entre él, su compañía y su asistente... Pero indirectamente podría dañar a los Vengadores y él tenía que hacerlo. Su deber de velar por ellos, ¿verdad?

"La señorita Potts se ha negado repetidamente en su nombre a prometer proyectos, aunque no se han completado. Por el contrario, ha aceptado muchos proyectos que le han generado mucho dinero, sin corresponder al tipo de innovación que usted propugna".

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Tony preguntó frunciendo el ceño, inseguro de qué reacción debía tener.

"Le di esta información señor". La voz electrónica de JARVIS salió de la nada, como de costumbre. "La reunión de esta mañana le llamó la atención y me pareció útil que le enviara las estimaciones económicas de los proyectos que se nos presentaron este año y de los elegidos. "

"El joven que presentó su proyecto esta mañana había intentado obtener su apoyo tres veces antes y parecía bastante desesperado. Sin embargo, lo que presentó no me pareció desprovisto de interés. Por supuesto que no soy un experto en esta área, pero me parece que este no es el caso también con Miss Potts. Y, sin embargo, la dejas elegir para el negocio". Ensio continuó explicando las razones de su interrogatorio.

Stark le quitó la tableta al Agente y los cuatro proyectos pasaron ante sus ojos.

Pasó unos veinte minutos leyendo las presentaciones y dando vueltas a los planos. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y Ensio no tenía ninguna duda de que el hombre estaba intrigado por lo que tenía en sus manos.

"Todos estos son buenos proyectos". Tony finalmente dijo, rompiendo su concentración. "Quiero decir, están claramente incompletos. Todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer para desarrollarlos, pero creo que eventualmente podría ser genial. "

"Solo que no tienen los medios ni el material que necesitan. Por eso vienen a presentarte sus proyectos para recibir ayuda y experiencia del hombre que todos admiran. Esta es solo mi opinión, pero creo que deberías tomarte unas horas a la semana para observar los proyectos que recibe tu negocio. Según mi experiencia, incluso si no los financia, un comentario o comentario podría ayudarlos a avanzar y se lo agradecerían más adelante. "

Tony se mordió el labio. Miró los proyectos que le había mostrado el Agente Dos. Realmente fue un desastre que Pepper no le consultara al respecto, de hecho. Pero, ¿realmente tuvo tiempo para asistir a todas sus reuniones, cuando tuvo que trabajar en sus propios inventos y en Iron Man? Por no hablar de las intervenciones que podría tener que hacer como Avenger. Pero... no había dicho...

"¿Algunas horas?"

"Claro. Y quizás menos. Solo necesita revisar un resumen del proyecto para tomar una decisión. Si alguno de ellos te interesa, nada te impide mirarlo más de cerca. "

"¿No más reuniones?" Tony preguntó con sospecha, su mente más liviana que al comienzo de esta conversación.

"No se ofenda, Sr. Stark, soy muy consciente de su capacidad para concentrarse, y que asista a más reuniones sería contraproducente". Sin embargo, sigues siendo el jefe de Stark Industries y un genio. Para cualquier tema de su área de conocimiento, creo que es aconsejable pedir su opinión.

El multimillonario se encogió de hombros. Siempre podía intentar dejarlo caer más tarde si se volvía demasiado doloroso. Al menos mantendría su mente ocupada por un tiempo, evitando que pensara en Pepper y su discusión.


	4. El hombre de la cocina

_**Febrero de 2012** _

Ensio fue sacado de sus papeles con el sonido de su teléfono sonando junto a él.

Hoy era uno de los dos únicos días de la semana que había estado en el Helicarrier, desde que había ocupado el lugar de Pepper como asistente de Stark.

Por lo que entendió por las medias palabras del genio multimillonario, no solo se habían peleado. Pepper había roto con él.

Su jefe temporal se había negado a profundizar en el asunto, pero era obvio que esperaba poder arreglar el lío y volver con su ex novia. Ensio no había dicho nada al respecto. No conocía la historia interna, así que hizo su trabajo lo mejor que pudo, para aligerar la carga de Stark.

Este último le estaba agradecido, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho en persona. Podía contar con él y fue un verdadero alivio para el piloto de Iron Man.

Agarrando su teléfono, Ensio finalmente se permitió contestar. En el otro extremo, la voz electrónica de JARVIS chisporroteó en su oído. El mero hecho de que la IA lo llame lo sorprendió por un momento, antes de que pudiera recordar el nombre de su creador. Si JARVIS pudo enviarle mensajes, ¿por qué no podía llamarlo también?

“Señor Davis, tenemos una emergencia. "

Ensio reprimió un suspiro y se arrojó al agua, pidiendo más explicaciones al respecto.

**::**

Bruce se despertó con el buen olor de una comida casera, todavía cocinando en una cacerola o en una olla grande. El delicioso aroma de la carne asada intoxicaba sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, el refrigerador estaba vacío cuando había venido a por un bocadillo antes. Le acababa de pedir a JARVIS que se pusiera en contacto con el Agente Davis para hacer algunas compras de camino a casa.

El hombre SHIELD fue felizmente utilizado por los distintos Vengadores, especialmente para razas de todo tipo y para recuperar información. Tony, que aparentemente había contratado al hombre como su asistente, les había permitido continuar como antes. Él mismo a menudo le hacía caprichos al agente Davis, quien cumplía con cada uno de ellos.

Bruce rara vez había hablado con él. De hecho, aparte de pedir servicios, nunca tuvieron una discusión seria. Para ser honesto, incluso a veces se olvidaba de su presencia cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Y sucedió cada vez más desde que se convirtió en el asistente de Tony: ahora trabajaba en la Torre cuatro días a la semana y dos días más en el Helicarrier.

No tenía escritorio y trabajaba en la sala de estar del área común o en el taller de Tony con los dos. Pero solo cuando se trataba del negocio de Stark Industries, tener a su líder a mano si tenía alguna pregunta.

El especialista en rayos gamma también descubrió que Tony se había calmado, un poco más tranquilo también, desde que el Agente Davis había reemplazado a Pepper. ¿Quizás fue gracias a las horas extra de sueño que su asistente lo obligaba a tomar?

Bruce tampoco fue una excepción y estaba convencido de que JARVIS estaba, en el fondo, encantado de tener finalmente a alguien hecho de carne para ayudarlo a cuidar de los humanos que vivían en la Torre. Estaba cooperando demasiado con el Agente Davis para que saliera mal, a veces incluso yendo en contra de las órdenes de su propio creador.

Alter Ego de Hulk sintió cierto respeto por el hombre de SHIELD ya que nunca se resistió, incluso cuando fue enviado a buscar razas que solo se podían encontrar en la ciudad. Siempre hacía su trabajo, fuera lo que fuera, con diligencia. Siempre se las arregló para mantener la calma y logró que sus opiniones se escucharan, incluso para alguien orgulloso como Tony, haciéndolo sonar como una discusión. Por esta profesionalidad, Bruce realmente lo respetaba.

Casi se culpó a sí mismo por no conocerlo mejor que él. Pero, por otro lado, el agente Davis no parecía querer vincularse con ellos. Siempre mantuvo la distancia, trazando una línea invisible entre ellos y él. El científico no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía miedo de cruzar esa línea que existía entre ellos, tenía miedo de descubrir qué podía esconder el joven detrás de su máscara. ¿Quizás les temía...? Eso explicaría la distancia que mantenía con ellos...

Sin embargo, a veces el agente Davis fue quien cruzó las barreras que él mismo había establecido. Y hoy parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

De hecho, cuando Bruce finalmente se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, se sorprendió al ver al hombre de SHIELD instalado en silencio frente a la estufa. Su chaqueta colgaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y llevaba un delantal azul marino sobre su camisa blanca. Este último se arremangó los codos y preparó la cocina con cierta facilidad.

"¿A-Agente Davis?” Dijo el científico con sorpresa.

“Doctor Banner, finalmente está despierto. ¿Tuviste una noche de insomnio? "

Su tono era de reproche y si hubiera sido unos años más joven, Bruce estaba seguro de que habría hundido la cabeza en los hombros, avergonzado de haber desobedecido al hombre.

"No fue realmente una noche de insomnio..." trató de defenderse, pero la mirada escrutadora del otro finalmente lo hizo callar.

Escuchó un suspiro antes de ver al hombre regresar a la comida que estaba preparando. Bruce se mordió el labio para no reír. Parecía una madre desesperada por sus hijos, por la forma en que actuaba. Prefería permanecer en silencio, por lo que se consideraba un niño en esta puesta en escena.

"Entonces... ¿Sabes cocinar al Agente Davis?" "

“Claro. Tengo que comer bien para no caerme del cansancio como tú, ¿no?” El reproche fue apenas velado y Bruce se rió entre dientes torpemente.

Era cierto que él y Tony no vivían de la forma más sana posible. Incluso se podría decir lo contrario. Comían comida para llevar en grandes cantidades, no se preocupaban por el equilibrio de sus comidas mientras sus cerebros pudieran funcionar, solo dormían cuando sus cuerpos no podían mantener el ritmo y se ocupaban de su higiene. Sólo cuando necesitaban salir de su laboratorio.

En realidad, no eran modelos a seguir en el campo. Obviamente, a diferencia de su niñera.

“En cualquier caso huele bien”. Declaró Alter Ego de Hulk, prefiriendo cambiar de tema y oliendo profundamente el buen olor que se estaba extendiendo en la cocina.

Aparentemente, el Agente había preparado suficiente comida para todo un regimiento, a juzgar por el tamaño del contenedor, y Bruce esperaba no tener que compartir. No importa lo que estuviera haciendo, olía demasiado bien para ser amable con los demás.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de comer solo se desvanecieron cuando Clint se apresuró a entrar en la cocina, haciendo agua la boca. Casi parecía un perro así mientras imitaba limpiarse una baba inexistente, al menos eso esperaba.

No se molestó en saludar y de inmediato comenzó a girar a su colega para tratar de ver el contenido de la olla. Parecía genuinamente decepcionado cuando un cucharón lo arrojó hacia atrás en la frente. Probablemente comenzaría a quejarse en voz alta, se notaba en su rostro, pero por suerte para ellos y para sus oídos, Natasha también llegó.

"¿Estás preparando la comida de Davis? ¿Puedes al menos cocinar algo comestible?"

“Nadie se ha quejado todavía de mi cocina, agente Romanoff. "

Bruce había creído por un momento que el único Agente de SHIELD que no estaba en su grupo, iba a tomar este comentario para sí mismo y que iba a buscar la pelea con la pelirroja, pero parecía conocerlos perfectamente a cada uno de ellos. Incluido el sarcasmo de Natasha. Todavía era impresionante no verlo reaccionar a su piqueta. Ninguno de ellos logró mantener el hielo de sus ataques verbales, ya fueran intencionados o no de su amiga.

"¡Déjame ver esto, Nanny!" »Declaró Clint aprovechando la distracción que le ofreció su compañera, para intentar destrozar el contenido de la olla.

Sin embargo, un cucharón cayó sobre sus dedos y el arquero tiró de su mano hacia atrás, lanzando un pequeño grito de dolor, pero sobre todo de sorpresa.

" ¿Que fue eso?” El Agente rubio hizo un puchero, mirándolo.

“Está prohibido comer bocadillos”. Davis respondió simplemente volviendo a su preparación.

El científico se preguntó si había adoptado el ridículo apodo que le había dado Clint. Aparentemente, según los otros dos Agentes de SHIELD, fue el seudónimo que le dieron en los pasillos del Helicarrier. Lo habían escuchado cuando iban a una reunión con el Director Fury. El arquero de los Vengadores, por supuesto, había intentado burlarse de su colega llamándolo así, pero no había tenido el efecto deseado.

Clint se había sentido decepcionado, pero le gustó el apodo, así que lo mantuvo. Davis nunca había dicho nada al respecto, pero no parecía sorprendido cuando el Avenger lo nombró así por primera vez, Bruce sospechaba que era consciente de los pasillos que lo pasaban por encima.

"Comid..." gruñó otra voz en la cocina.

Ensio se volvió hacia el recién llegado y frunció el ceño, asumiendo la apariencia de su jefe. Su camiseta parecía que no había estado en la lavadora en meses, profundos círculos violáceos corrían bajo sus ojos, sus rasgos estaban dibujados, su barba estaba descuidada y probablemente estaba exhausto.

"Señor Stark..." siseó en tono de regaño.

El genio finalmente notó su presencia e hizo un puchero sabiendo lo que seguramente le esperaría después de su siesta. Trató de desviar la atención de él, pero no funcionó muy bien:

"El delantal le queda genial, agente dos. Aunque hubiera preferido verte con algo un poco menos sobrio."

"Vaya y siéntese, Sr. Stark." Ensio respondió, tratando de no pensar en lo tonto que se vería con un delantal rosa forrado con volantes.

El hombre la obedeció sabiamente por una vez, dejándose caer en su silla, luego sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre ella antes de enterrar su rostro en ella.

Ensio tomó una botella de jugo verde del refrigerador que él mismo había preparado antes de comenzar la comida. Llenó un vaso alto con él antes de venir a colocarlo frente a Stark. Este último levantó la cabeza, mirando lo que su asistente acababa de poner sobre la mesa. El jugo parecía espeso y el color de un verde caqui no invitaba a beber.

Sin embargo, el genio se arriesgó a agarrar el vaso y llevárselo a los labios. No sabía bien, pero tampoco estaba mal... Dejó un regusto extraño en la boca, pero nada que pudiera pasar un poco de agua. Sabiendo que su asistente no le habría dado este extraño jugo sin ninguna razón, Stark decidió beberlo.

"¿Le gustaría una bebida de Doctor Banner también? Esto le permitirá eliminar algo de la fatiga y poder comer hasta saciarse. "

El científico se encogió de hombros con incertidumbre. No se suponía que el sabor fuera demasiado fuerte si incluso Tony podía beberlo, pero el Agente Davis no parecía querer darles la composición de la mezcla, por lo que sospechaba un poco.

Un vaso fue empujado hacia él y después de unos segundos mirando el verde del jugo, decidió beberlo. El agente Davis esperó junto a ellos a que terminaran el contenido de su vaso, y Clint pensó que era su oportunidad de engañar a la vigilancia de su colega de SHIELD, pero este último parecía esperarlo, pues en cuanto el arquero adelantó su mano la olla, el otro Agente lo interrumpió en su intento:

“Agente Barton, me atrevo a esperar que siga mis instrucciones anteriores y se mantenga alejado de la comida. "

Clint golpeó su lengua contra su paladar, poniendo su mano contra él, finalmente rindiéndose, ¡finalmente! - a su misión. Sin embargo, logró declarar descaradamente a su colega:

"¡Obviamente! Por quien me tomas"

El agente Davis no respondió, pero Bruce lo vio mirar al cielo mientras le entregaba su copa. El hombre sonrió en agradecimiento y llevó los dos utensilios al fregadero, antes de regresar con dos vasos más, esta vez llenos de agua.

"Gracias mamá”. Tony dijo con sarcasmo, sin embargo sin mezquindad.

"De nada, Sr. Stark." Respondió su asistente y volviendo a la preparación de la comida.

Los Vengadores se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a discutir las últimas noticias, misiones de SHIELD o temas de investigación de los dos cerebros en la sala.

Ensio a veces les echaba una o dos miradas por encima del hombro. Verlos tan unidos a pesar de sus diferencias le hizo querer sonreír. Si se unía a ellos, solo sería una tarea estropear esta imagen. Por eso exactamente no había querido este trabajo. Estaba fuera de lugar entre sus impresionantes hombres y mujeres. No fue hecho para estar a su lado.

Actuar como apoyo fue más que suficiente para él, incluso estaba feliz de ayudarlos a su manera para hacerles la vida más fácil, sin embargo, no entendía la obsesión del Director Fury por querer verlo _encajar_ en este grupo. No tenía sentido que alguien lambda como él se creyera a la altura de sus héroes.

“Podrías haberme llamado para cenar”. Rogers llamó a la cocina, todavía mojado por su entrenamiento.

“Bueno, ahora estás con nosotros Steve. Ven y siéntate”. Natasha respondió, señalando la silla a su derecha.

El ex héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se unió a ellos antes de darse cuenta de que estaban todos sentados, sin dejar a nadie para cocinar la deliciosa comida, cuyo olor había llevado sus pasos hasta aquí.

"¿Quién está a cargo de la comida esta vez?" Preguntó, volviéndose ya para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta él mismo.

“Es Nanny / Mama”. Clint y Tony dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Steve trató de no sonrojarse de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención al Oficial de Enlace que les habían asignado. Todavía estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo, pero el hombre era tan discreto que fácilmente se olvidaba de él, especialmente cuando el resto de los Vengadores estaban en la misma habitación.

"Uh... Hm... Hola Agente Davis."

“Hola Sr. Rogers. "

Ensio no se lo reprochó. Fue precisamente por este tipo de razón que no ocultó su rostro diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba o podría algún día estar en pie de igualdad con ellos.

Al ver que la comida terminaría pronto y que podría servirla en cinco minutos, se acercó a los armarios para agarrar los platos. Sin embargo, fue precedido por Romanoff que había llegado al mismo tiempo.

"Me haré cargo de ello. "

“Gracias, agente Romanoff."

La pelirroja le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y empezó a recoger platos, cubiertos y vasos. Ensio también le entregó las jarras de agua fresca y un mantel.

"¿Por qué no llamas a Steve por su título, como el resto de nosotros?" Romanoff le preguntó mientras agarraba el resto de las cosas.

Afortunadamente Ensio no sintió molestia ni celos en su voz. Por tanto, se permitió responder con toda sinceridad.

"¿Te refieres al _'Capitán_ _Rogers'_?” Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos rojos revolotearan alrededor de su rostro. "Bueno, el Sr. Rogers es una persona bastante sencilla, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, fuera de las misiones”. Echó un vistazo a la mesa ocupada. “Creo que se sentiría incómodo si lo llamara así todo el tiempo. O se sentiría obligado a actuar como un soldado conmigo."

"Así es..." Romanoff respiró después de pensarlo un momento.

Ella miró al oficial de enlace que el director les había asignado por un tiempo. En tres meses habría pasado un año desde que estuvo allí para ellos. No era muy imponente, fácilmente se podía olvidar que estaba en la misma habitación que tú y, sin embargo, se los sabía de memoria.

Sus hábitos, sus manías, sus rasgos de carácter... Era un hombre en las sombras que nunca dejaba nada al azar. Ahora que lo pensó, Natasha sintió que nunca se había sentido tan segura y relajada fuera de una misión. Incluso durante uno de ellos en realidad. Ella le había atribuido esto al equipo de superhéroes que ahora protegía su trasero como ella protegía el de ellos, pero tal vez eso no era todo.

“Eres un gran apoyo para nosotros, Davis”. Finalmente susurró sinceramente a su colega de SHIELD.

“Es un honor, agente Romanoff”. Este último respondió con su habitual sonrisa educada, pero un poco más amplia de lo habitual.

Caminaron juntos hacia la mesa alegre y animada, donde finalmente Ensio dejó este plato que todos estaban esperando. Los infantiles, Tony y Clint, se levantaron primero para ver qué había en la olla. Ellos exclamaron de todo corazón, sus estómagos repentinamente retumbando ferozmente:

« ¡Curry! »

Banner y Rogers también se sentaron en sus sillas, sus platos ya en sus manos para ser servidos. Ensio se mordió el interior de la mejilla para ocultar su diversión y contener la risa. A su lado, Natasha negó con la cabeza, compartiendo una mirada _casi_ cómplice con él.

Pronto se sirvió a todos y estaban probando con entusiasmo el contenido de sus platos. No dudaron en pedir a su cocinero el día para varios servicios.

“¡Deja el trabajo de asistente y conviértete en mi cocinero personal!” Stark dijo seriamente, con el tenedor todavía en la boca, mientras extendía su plato por tercera vez.

—“No se limite a perder el tiempo, señor Stark. Tendría que administrar su negocio usted mismo si esto sucediera”. El agente respondió, sirviéndole de nuevo.

Ensio se sorprendió genuinamente al ver la indecisión que brillaba en los ojos del genio mientras se deleitaba con su plato, que parecía sopesar los pros y los contras. Sabía que era bastante bueno cocinando, era él quien lo hacía en casa, pero ¿qué tan bueno?

"¿No te estás comiendo al Agente Davis?" El doctor Banner finalmente comentó, pareciendo dudar en pedir otra porción de curry también.

Ensio agarró su plato, sonriéndole dulcemente y sirviéndolo una vez más. No se preguntó adónde iba a parar toda esa comida. La mayoría de los hombres en esta mesa parecían tener un metabolismo aún mayor que el que tenían cuando se trataba de comer.

“Ya almorcé en Doctor Banner. Después de todo, son más de las cuatro”. Le recordó.

Obviamente nadie había prestado atención al reloj en un tiempo ya que todos miraron sorprendidos. Ensio reprimió un suspiro exasperado. Ahora entendía por qué estaban comiendo como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que habían tenido algo en sus platos.

Sus colegas del Helicarrier no se equivocaron cuando lo apodaron "Nanny". Estos hombres y mujeres podrían ser superhéroes, pero aún necesitaban a alguien que los cuidara a ellos y a su vida diaria.


	5. El hombre de SHIELD

_**Abril de 2012** _

"Agente Davis, podría..."

La joven se detuvo en medio de su oración, escaneando el escritorio vacío de su colega de SHIELD.

Había pasado casi un año desde que el Agente Davis se hizo cargo de los Vengadores, pero durante los últimos meses no había estado realmente en el Helicarrier. Ella tendía, como muchos otros, a olvidarlo. Nunca había sido muy ruidoso. Era todo lo contrario, era tan discreto que a veces se olvidaban de su presencia y no lo veían salir, aunque estaban todos en un espacio abierto.

Ella sabía que él se había ido ahora, pero todavía no se dio cuenta. El silencio nunca había sido un signo de ausencia después de todo para él...

"¿Necesitas algo Suzanne?" Otro colega le preguntó.

Fueron los únicos presentes hoy. Los demás tenían asignaciones diferentes o se habían tomado días libres.

"Ah uh... bueno, lo necesitaba para un archivo, pero..."

"Es una pena, pasó algunas horas esta mañana recolectando cosas, firmando documentos y yendo a ver al Director Fury". Le dijo su colega.

"¡¿Enserio?!" Suzanne exclamó con sorpresa. "No lo vi pasar todavía..."

"Debes haber estado demasiado concentrada en tu trabajo... O él aumentó sus habilidades ninja". El otro agente se burló.

Suzanne frunció el ceño ante los arrebatos del hombre. Hubo algunos en su equipo que se rieron unos de otros al respecto, dijeron que el Agente Davis había sido entrenado como ninja, o algún equivalente, para ser tan discreto, silencioso e insignificante. ¡Pero solo fue divertido para ellos y ella encontró irrespetuoso burlarse de ellos y de su colega!

De hecho, todos sus amigos pensaban lo mismo. Contra todas las expectativas, la Agente Davis tenía una pequeña popularidad con buena parte de las mujeres de SHIELD. Tenía que ser su lado serio el que las sedujo a todas... Ella tampoco fue la excepción.

Ella había pedido ser trasladada aquí para reunirse con el Agente Davis originalmente. Por supuesto, el Agente Coulson era un excelente superior y eso no quitaba el encanto de este equipo, pero nunca habían tenido ojos excepto el Agente Davis. Su mirada oscura que te traspasaba y parecía saberlo todo de ti, en particular siempre hacía sonrojar a los asistentes que venían a visitarlo.

No tenía una belleza física particular, pero ¿cómo decirlo? La atmósfera que la rodeaba te seducía inevitablemente. Había algo realmente especial en él. ¿Su calma quizás? ¿Su asistencia al trabajo? ¿Su bondad y consideración? ¿Un poco de todo después de todo?

Él no parecía darse cuenta por sí mismo, pero había hecho vacilar los corazones de varias mujeres en SHIELD. ¿Quizás ella podría agregar su inocencia a la lista de sus cualidades? ¿O fue ingenuidad?

Aun así, incluso si nunca lograron realmente notar su presencia, ahora les parecía indispensable ahora que él ya no estaba allí.

Como dice el refrán, te das cuenta de lo que es importante, solo después de perderlo, ¿no es así?

La ausencia del agente Davis fue la misma. Todos lo lamentaron ahora que ya no estaba con ellos, aunque nunca antes le habían prestado atención.

El café de los buenos días ya no era de la misma calidad, la bolsa de granos molidos había desaparecido con su dueño. El té que bebieron algunos sabía más suave que antes con hojas compradas en el supermercado local. Los archivos parecían más difíciles de terminar sin la ayuda del hombre que siempre estaba ahí para echar una mano.

Se había convertido en una constante inmutable en su vida diaria, pero ahora se había ido. A todos les gustaría verlo regresar para que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

**::**

Clint gimió aún más cuando llegó frente al taller que ocupaban Tony y Bruce. Miró cuidadosamente dentro de la habitación, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Ambos cerebros lo vieron hacerlo con sorpresa. Esperaban que Clint les preguntara por la ubicación de una herramienta, máquina o persona, ya que parecía querer encontrar algo o alguien, pero el arquero simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"¡Hey!" Tony gritó, su curiosidad se despertó.

El Avenger se volvió, arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba que el multimillonario se desarrollara, como si él fuera el que acabara de entrar al taller para hurgar.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Nanny. Necesito nuevas cuerdas para mi arco. "

"¿Los de SHIELD?" Preguntó Bruce.

"No, prefiero los de una pequeña tienda ubicada en el sur de Nueva York, cerca del puerto de Tottenville".

El Alter Ego de Hulk no dijo nada, pero su mirada de desaprobación dijo mucho más. Últimamente no ha estado muy interesado en ver a Clint y Tony enviar al Agente al otro lado de la ciudad y, a veces, incluso por la ciudad. Sin embargo, a veces también necesitaba un producto que solo se encontraba en un rincón aislado de Nueva York, por lo que no dijo nada. Pero eso no significaba que no pensara de otra manera.

"¿Intentaste llamarle?" Ofreció Tony.

"Sí, pero él no responde."

"¿Un mensaje?"

"¡Le envié tres! ¡No ha contestado ninguno!" El arquero exclamó, disgustado.

Levantó su teléfono frente a él, probando sus palabras con el historial de los mensajes que le había enviado al agente Davis. Bruce se acercó para ver qué estaba pasando; no le sorprendería ver que tal vez Clint había ofendido al otro hombre. Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio el nombre del contacto de " _Nanny_ ". El arquero podría ser un niño a veces.

\- _Nanny, te necesito_ -

 _\- ¡Nanny es importante, contesta!_ -

\- _¡Es una cuestión de vida o muerte!_ -

Bruce se preguntó por un momento si el Agente finalmente no había huido, dejando todo atrás, teniendo que cuidar a los niños arrogantes de su grupo... No lo sorprendería.

"¿Y no te llamó?" Bruce preguntó de todos modos.

Quizás estaba un poco preocupado. Por lo general, el Agente Davis siempre estaba disponible para ellos y se preocupaba por su salud todo el tiempo, no sería de su clase ignorar a Clint después de tal mensaje de texto, incluso si parecía un engaño. ¡Quizás le había pasado algo...!

"No directamente... ¡Llamó a JARVIS para verificar que todo estaba bien y que esa estúpida IA me vendió!" Murmuró Clint, mirando al techo.

"¿Y no has pensado en preguntarle a JARVIS?" Tony se burló burlonamente. "JARVIS, ¿puede darnos la ubicación del Agente Dos?" "

Esperaron un momento antes de que la voz electrónica de la IA finalmente les respondiera.

"Mis disculpas señor. Pero no puedo determinar su posición. Parece haber cifrado su teléfono celular para mantenerse a salvo de mi investigación. Pero me informó esta tarde que volvería esta noche. "

"¿Qué? ¡Imposible!" Tony exclamó sorprendido, antes de volverse hacia su computadora y encorvarse sobre su teclado para comenzar a encriptar el teléfono de su niñera.

Al menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer antes de ver una nota electrónica perdida en medio de la pantalla.

Al otro lado del taller, Bruce y Clint estaban tratando de averiguar dónde podría estar el Agente. Ya habían nombrado y rayado la torre de los Vengadores, porque el arquero realmente había buscado minuciosamente cada piso, el Helicarrier de SHIELD y... y eso fue todo.

También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en una misión, pero en ese caso Fury les habría advertido y seguramente les habría asignado temporalmente otro Agente. No, esa no era una posibilidad esta vez. Sin embargo, no sabían dónde más buscar...

Clint ya le había preguntado a Steve y Steve no había podido responderle, al igual que Natasha, que acababa de encogerse de hombros, cuando le preguntó si no había visto a su niñera.

"¿Dónde podría estar?" Clint gruñó.

" ¿En su casa?" Ofreció Bruce, luchando por creer su propia respuesta.

"¿No se mudó a la torre? Sabes, después de su súper curry, Tony lo acosó hasta que accedió a mover sus cosas aquí. Siempre prepara el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Está ahí todo el tiempo y lo veo irse a la cama en la habitación que le dio Tony. Vive aquí, ¿no?"

"Si si. Tony tardó más de dos semanas en convencerlo de eso, pero realmente se instaló en la torre". Respondió el científico.

Por cierto, fueron dos semanas memorables, ya que Tony había pegado a su asistente casi constantemente, incluso yendo tan lejos como para ir a reuniones para seguir rogándole. Cuando el agente Davis planteó el dilema de no poder ser su cocinero personal y el asistente de Tony, buscó una solución.

Había llegado a la conclusión, un poco tonta pero a la vez brillante, de que si el "Agente Dos" vivía con ellos en la torre, tendría que preparar sus comidas, y por lo tanto podría aprovechar la oportunidad para preparar las suyas con ellos. . Bruce estaba seguro de que Tony no se había dado cuenta de que podría haberle pedido al Agente Davis que le cocinara su comida, mientras seguía siendo su asistente, y que seguramente habría aceptado.

Después de todo, él solo le había dicho que Tony no podía manejar su negocio solo, si alguna vez tenía que dejar su trabajo de asistente y convertirse en su cocinero oficial. Nunca dijo que no podía hacer ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, el Agente les había negado algo por primera vez. No había querido sentarse en la torre. ¡No se había rendido en dos semanas enteras! A nadie realmente le había importado entonces, demasiado ocupado riéndose de las payasadas de Tony, pero ¿tal vez el Agente tenía una razón? Al final, el genio había terminado quejándose con Fury, y al día siguiente el Agente Davis había venido a instalarse con ellos en la torre de los Vengadores.

Y mientras Clint lo buscaba, Bruce de repente se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabían nada sobre el Agente Davis. Ni siquiera su primer nombre o su... ¿antigua? -dirección. No conocían sus gustos, lo que le podría gustar u odiar. Qué le gustaba comer o qué película hubiera querido ver. ¿Prefería ir al cine o al museo? El agente Davis no se encontraba por ninguna parte y no pudieron nombrar al menos uno o dos lugares que podrían haber visitado...

"Olvídenlo". Tony dijo uniéndose a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

No parecía particularmente derrotado, ¿quizás había podido encontrar dónde estaba el Agente?

"¿Cómo es eso?" Clint gruñó.

Al arquero no le gustaba renunciar a las cosas que tenía entre manos. Fue admirable y terriblemente irritante.

"Me dijo que hoy estaría con su familia. Como dijo JARVIS, volverá esta noche". Respondió el genio, asintiendo casualmente.

"¿Su familia?"

Bruce de repente tuvo un nudo en el estómago. Si el agente se había negado a mudarse a la torre con tanta fiereza, ¿quizás fue por su familia? Él nunca había hablado de eso, pero nunca les había dicho nada, así que quizás... ¿Quizás tenía esposa? ¿Niños? Y sus caprichos lo habían mantenido alejado de ellos...

"Si. Me lo dijo el otro día pero olvidé que era hoy."

"Está bien, iré a verlo allí entonces." ¿Cuál es la dirección?" —Dijo Clint, sin vergüenza.

" No tengo ni idea". Tony respondió en voz baja, volviendo a su encimera y al último juguete que estaba desarrollando.

Clint dejó escapar una exclamación de frustración. Pensó que Tony lo seguiría para molestar a su niñera como siempre lo hacía. ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez?

Sí, fue un shock saber que el Agente tenía familia, fuera lo que fuera, pero era solo su familia. Eran más importantes, ¿verdad? El agente siempre los puso primero, ¿por qué no debería ser ese el caso esta vez? Clint estaba seguro de que no diría nada si bajaban a secuestrarlo.

El arquero era muy consciente de que actuaba como un niño, pero no era culpa suya... Davis los había consentido tanto, todos los días, que no podía soportar compartir más al hombre que los cuidaba. ¿No era eso normal? A fuerza de recibir tanta atención, nos volvimos adictos y se hizo imposible prescindir de el.

Estaba seguro de que los demás sentían lo mismo. Él fue el único que lo asumió.

Steve no podía prescindir de los jugos que Davis estaba haciendo y parecía un cachorro abandonado cuando no había más en el refrigerador.

A Natasha le encantaba encontrar su té de arándanos con el periódico al lado más que nada por la mañana, había estado irritable todo el día la única vez que no lo había tomado.

Tony ya no podía beber el café insípido de la cafetera que había estado bebiendo en galones antes, todavía exigía su café a Davis.

Bruce estaba en la misma canasta que ellos, el Agente era el único que podía despertarlo sin que la ira de ser despertado de su sueño de benefactor lo hiciera ponerse verde.

A él mismo le gustaba hacer tonterías o molestarlo, solo para ser reprendido en silencio por el Agente que nunca se atrevería a hacerlo en voz alta, eran sus superiores después de todo.

Le recordó un poco a su tiempo con Coulson, cuando el Agente todavía lo estaba cuidando y a menudo lo ataba a sus correas por sus desviaciones. Puede haber sido una tendencia masoquista obligar a Agente Davis a recordarle a su mentor fallecido, pero le dio la impresión de que no todo había cambiado.

Así que todos dependían de una forma u otra del Agente Davis y los consentía. Todos estaban acostumbrados a esta vida y vivían así más serenamente.

Si alguien más hubiera sido elegido para ser su oficial de enlace, Clint estaba seguro de que nunca hubieran podido lograr ese silencio. Deberían haber interpretado papeles, los de los héroes que eran para el pueblo. Sin embargo, fue a Davis a quien Fury envió el día después de la muerte de Coulson.

El Agente había llegado frente a ellos con su traje de calidad promedio, pero con un corte perfecto para su delgado cuerpo. El director los había reunido a todos para la ocasión. Les había dicho que con la muerte del Agente Coulson, quien debería haberse convertido en su vínculo con SHIELD, tenía que encontrar rápidamente un reemplazo.

Se dice que el agente Davis, un antiguo subordinado de su difunto amigo, es ese hombre. Al parecer, Coulson lo había propuesto como posible candidato para el puesto y era el único disponible en ese momento. Les habían dicho que podría ser cambiado en un futuro próximo porque no tenía las calificaciones necesarias.

Clint recordó que su primera impresión de él no había sido la mejor. La había odiado por el rostro tranquilo que mostraba, mientras quería vaciar su cuerpo de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que Coulson falleció. Estaba limpio de sí mismo, impasible y no parecía que quisiera estar allí, ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando el Director habló de su reemplazo.

Entonces el hombre les dedicó una sonrisa, no muy pronunciada, apenas lo suficiente para levantar los labios. Sin embargo, su rostro se había iluminado y se inclinó hacia ellos con respeto.

" _Hola señores, agente Romanoff. Soy el Agente Davis, me ocuparé de ti a partir de ahora._ "

Fueron esas palabras exactas. No se habían dado cuenta, pero todos se habían relajado cuando lo oyeron decirlo. Clint también había recordado esto recientemente, poco después de haber comenzado a salir con Davis todos los días en la Torre. Desde el primer día, el Agente había sabido depositar su confianza en ellos y desde el primer día habían sabido que podían confiar en él.

Al principio fue solo por algunas pequeñas cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. No importa qué solicitudes se le pudieran hacer, nunca hizo ningún comentario y aceptó todo. Nunca los había juzgado.

Luego se había convertido en el asistente de Tony y Tony había comenzado a ser mimado. Todos se habían puesto un poco celosos del trato especial que estaba recibiendo el hombre de la armadura, especialmente viendo lo bueno que era. Se había vuelto más temperamental, pero al mismo tiempo parecía mucho más feliz y relajado.

Con el tiempo, también recibieron parte de este tratamiento y no pudieron y no lo harían sin él.

Steve a menudo se culpaba a sí mismo por olvidar la presencia del Agente incluso hoy, pero Clint lo vio de manera diferente: fue debido a su confianza en Davis que terminaron olvidando que él estaba allí. Si estuvieran constantemente en guardia, nunca podría haber pasado desapercibido.

Davis era ahora de ellos, ¡no debería perder el tiempo con otros...! Era muy egoísta de su parte, pero todos pensaban tan profundamente dentro de sí mismos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podrían decirle al Agente de SHIELD sin perder la cara o asustarlo? No fue posible, fue por eso que guardaron silencio y actuaron como si todo marchara bien en el mejor de los mundos posibles.

"Iré a buscarlo". Clint declaró de repente cuando salía del taller.

"¡Espera Clint! ¿Sabes al menos por dónde empezar?" Bruce preguntó preocupado.

"Nop. Llámame cuando llegue a casa. "

No quería la preocupación de Bruce, por muy agradable que fuera. Prefería que Davis estuviera con ellos, escondido del resto del mundo para seguir siendo su tesoro. Prefería que Davis lo mirara negando con la cabeza ante su comportamiento infantil, pero finalmente lo invitó a tomar un chocolate caliente con un toque de crema.

Sabía que no encontraría al Agente, la ciudad era demasiado grande para eso. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando su regreso. Necesitaba moverse y desahogarse.

Tony lo vio hacerlo en silencio. Envidió un poco a Hawkeye por ser tan honesto con sus deseos. A él también ese día, le hubiera gustado rechazar al Agente Dos estas pocas horas de licencia, le hubiera gustado decirle que solo debería preocuparse por ellos y por nadie más. Sin embargo, no quería que el Agente lo odiara, por lo que aceptó con una falsa expresión de indiferencia.

Quizás ahora se arrepintió un poco...


	6. El hombre confidente

**_Mayo de 2012_ **

Ensio se instaló en la pequeña sala privada del dormitorio de Tony, ocupando su lugar en uno de los sillones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa baja, mientras su jefe se desplomaba en el sofá, sin mucha gracia. No dijo nada al respecto, dejándolo a él. Más vale que se sienta cómodo de todos modos, por el tema que estaban a punto de discutir.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ensio había organizado este tipo de reuniones pequeñas, ya que Tony se había negado a ver a un psicólogo por su problema de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Había estado sucediendo durante un año, pero nunca antes lo había mencionado.

El Agente Dos, como todavía le gustaba llamarlo, lo había sorprendido en medio de un ataque después de una siesta inquieta y lo había obligado a confesar lo que estaba mal. Había buscado consejo a su alrededor y le había transmitido a Tony los nombres de psicólogos de renombre que no harían ruido en los medios. Sin embargo, el multimillonario se había negado a recibir ayuda externa. Ensio luego se ofreció a escucharlo. No valdría la pena una buena terapia con un profesional, pero aun así podría alegrarle la mente.

Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. El primer paso fue hablar de ello y luego aceptarlo como un problema real, y no solo como una vergüenza en su vida. Habría recorrido una buena parte del camino cuando finalmente accedió a ayudar, pero en este momento solo estaban en el primer paso.

Tony le había explicado que todo comenzó después de la invasión de la Tierra por Loki y los Chitauris. Al principio había comenzado con pesadillas de batalla, con la verdad retorciéndose para formar escenarios de situaciones, donde no todo había ido tan bien. Una vez se había visto atrapado en el espacio, incapaz de regresar a casa porque el portal se había cerrado. Había soñado con la ciudad a fuego y sangre, tantas vidas tomadas por el misil que había secuestrado. En otros sueños, algunos Vengadores habían muerto por un civil o simplemente frente a un enemigo.

Había tenido pesadillas durante casi dos meses completos sobre la "Batalla de Nueva York", como se la conocía ahora.

Luego, la paranoia lo invadió lentamente. No había comenzado a ver extraterrestres a su alrededor, o en cada humano con el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, durante un tiempo, a veces se despertaba sintiendo que _algo_ estaba a _punto_ de suceder. Sin embargo, los días pasaron tranquilamente.

El miedo había sido la siguiente etapa de su trastorno de estrés postraumático, cuando comenzó a temer otra invasión. Esta vez no solo estaba pensando en esa posibilidad, sino que la temía. Incluso hoy, estaba convencido de que una fuerza mayor podría aterrizar mañana y destruirlos, solo para su diversión. Luchaba todos los días para construir y mejorar cada vez más armaduras, para poder enfrentarlo cuando llegara el momento, pero nunca fue suficiente.

La llegada de Ensio a su vida, como asistente, lo había desviado por un momento de esta obsesiva búsqueda de seguridad. Había tenido otro objetivo, el de dar la vuelta y relanzar el negocio construido por su padre. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas iban como él quería y la angustia había comenzado a apretar su pecho de nuevo.

Esta vez, el Agente de SHIELD se había dado cuenta, a fuerza de estar cerca de él todos los días, y había decidido interferir con el problema. Varias veces a la semana, por lo tanto, se reunían al final del día para hablar sobre lo que molestaba a Tony.

Podría ser una pesadilla, una aprensión, un simple problema emocional temporal o incluso un proyecto en el que se bloqueó. Solo tenía que hablar, dejar ir todo lo que tenía contra su corazón para al menos tener la esperanza de aligerar su mente.

Hoy, como los otros días, Ensio no conocía el tema ni siquiera los temas que iba a sacar su jefe, pero de todos modos se dispuso a discutirlo con él. Más que como su asistente, cuando llegó el momento de sus "citas", se convirtió en amigo de Tony.

"Yo... no creo que te haya dicho por qué Pepper se fue..." susurró el genio, tendido de cuerpo entero en el sofá, con la cara oculta por el brazo.

Ensio se dejó engullir un poco más en el sillón. _Ese será el tema del día, supongo_ , se dijo a sí mismo en silencio, sin responder a Tony y dejándolo hablar. Si la interrumpía ahora, podría concentrarse o hacer algo completamente diferente.

"Ella... yo..."

Tony suspiró frustrado, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

No le gustaba hablar de lo que tenía en mente, no era su costumbre. Siempre se guardó todo para sí mismo, pero Davis fue el primero en no dejarlo. Había querido encontrar su ayuda, pero el genio había tenido miedo de que un hombre se le metiera en la cabeza. El agente entonces le había ofrecido un compromiso: discutían lo que le molestaba, cuatro días a la semana, y no iba a ver a un psicólogo.

En comparación, le había parecido una buena idea y había aceptado. Al principio se había arrepentido un poco, pero Davis no lo había obligado y no le había dejado hablar sobre lo que quería al principio, la única regla era que tenía que ser un tema que lo agobiaba.

Las primeras veces no fue fácil. Lejos de eso. Pero Davis había sido extremadamente paciente con él. Luego había soltado la lengua poco a poco y hoy, vomitaba casi sin vergüenza sus miedos, sus ansiedades y sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera más fácil.

"Ella me dejó... No es solo un descanso o una discusión... Ella... se fue..." Susurró dolorosamente.

Ensio permaneció en silencio como de costumbre, pero no se notaba que estaba sorprendido por esta noticia. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que regresó a la Torre. Incluso una gran discusión no podría durar tanto.

Sin embargo, el agente de SHIELD no le había dicho nada a Tony cuando Pepper trató de frustrar las decisiones de su ex prometido ante la Junta de Directores de Stark Industries, ya que sintió que no era confiable para confiar en él esa autoridad sobre la empresa, a riesgo de hundirla. Ensio había sacado cuidadosamente a Tony de esta reunión, cuando normalmente lo obligaba a ir con los demás, y había hablado a favor del Vengador.

A Pepper no le gustó exactamente. Ella todavía parecía convencida de que Tony no podía hacer nada sin ella y eso fue cierto en un momento, pero Ensio, en lugar de seguir haciéndolo dependiente, solo estaba tratando de responsabilizarlo. La joven había intentado hacer lo mismo una vez, pero había fallado y nunca volvió a intentar la experiencia.

Ensio no dijo que fuera incompetente, lejos de él esta idea. Pero Pepper había conocido a un Tony Stark aún inmaduro y no había logrado cambiarlo. Su error, sin embargo, fue no ver que el hombre eventualmente había crecido y que podría haberse involucrado más en su propio negocio. Ella se había congelado en el pasado y había obligado a Tony a hacer lo mismo.

No se había dado cuenta y había terminado pensando en hacer prosperar un negocio. No fue algo malo en sí mismo y Ensio continuó presentando planes a Tony para generar dinero para reponer las arcas. Sin embargo, el genio multimillonario había comenzado a cambiar, quería hacer las cosas de manera diferente y su negocio iba a seguir. Stark Industries no se convertiría en la prisión de Tony, sino en un trampolín para su genio.

A Pepper le resultó difícil aceptar el cambio que se estaba produciendo. A partir de ahora, el negocio de Tony no era solo enriquecerse, sino también transmitir una nueva visión de las cosas. Y no fue algo fácil de aceptar para ella, como lo fue para la Junta Directiva.

Lo iban a aceptar eventualmente, Ensio los obligaría a hacerlo él mismo, pero les estaba tomando un poco de tiempo y Tony no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

"Ella regresó esa noche... con una estúpida revista de chismes. Estaba en la portada con una mujer. Ni siquiera sé si es un montaje o si es una foto vieja que desempolvaron".

Ensio frunció el ceño. Todavía pensaba que Pepper era más inteligente que eso. Era común que las revistas de personas publicaran grandes mentiras sobre las celebridades. De acuerdo, Tony les había dado alguna pista alguna vez, pero no le fue infiel. Lejos de eso. Podría haber luchado con relaciones serias, pero aún era un hombre heterosexual. Seguramente preferiría romper con su novia antes de irse a la cama de derecha a izquierda, incluso si lo hacía de forma repentina y brutal.

"¡Le dije que no era cierto! ¡Se lo juré! Pero ella no me creyó... Dijo que me había vuelto distante, que ya no pasaba tiempo con ella. Tuve que esconder algo y con la revista ella estaba segura de que había encontrado lo que era".

Ensio aún no estaba muy presente en la Torre en ese momento. Los conocía de lejos, sabía casi todo sobre ellos, pero solo los veía de vez en cuando, una vez a la semana y menos a veces. Sin embargo, había notado que Tony estaba más distante con el resto del equipo. Se retiraba regularmente a su estudio y salía muy poco, incluso a tomar aire. Ahora sabía que estaba haciendo esto debido a su trauma.

Sin embargo, Pepper debería haberse dado cuenta de esto antes. ¿No era ella su prometida después de todo? ¿La persona que mejor conocía a Tony? Pero no había visto nada, dejando que el genio se hundiera en sus problemas. Ensio en realidad estaba un poco decepcionado. Había pensado que Pepper era una mujer fuerte que apoyaba a Tony y lo cuidaba, pero al final su presencia fue solo superficial.

"¿Por qué no confió en mí, cuando le dije que nunca la engañaría...?" "

"Creo..." comenzó el Agente con una voz tan neutral como pudo. "Que había permanecido prisionera del pasado, hasta cierto punto. No pensó que pudieras haber cambiado tanto por ella. Y las revistas... seguramente han reavivado sus dudas y su falta de confianza en sí misma".

No quería defenderla especialmente, pero trató de ver la situación desde un punto de vista objetivo. No estaba allí para elegir a Tony, ni siquiera para influir en sus elecciones. Era solo un Agente de SHIELD, una organización con la que trabajaba, y su asistente personal en el mejor de los casos en este momento.

"La conoces desde hace años, pero ella era solo otra persona a tu alrededor. Y de la noche a la mañana terminas admitiendo que sientes algo por ella. No sé si fue demasiado brutal, pero seguramente había perdido la esperanza. Además, la falta de interés que mostró durante sus años debió haber dañado su confianza en sí misma. Ella no creía que pudiera competir con otras mujeres a tus ojos. "

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa antes de decirle también que imaginarse un engaño seguramente había sido menos doloroso para ella que aceptar que Tony soportaba sus problemas en silencio, sin decirle nada. Había elegido la salida más fácil para sufrir lo menos posible. La mayoría de los humanos eran así: buscaba la situación que les traería el menor sufrimiento posible, a riesgo de causar más sufrimiento a quienes lo rodeaban.

Solo unas pocas personas podrían afirmar que realmente piensan en los demás antes de pensar en sí mismas.

Tony, sin embargo, no pareció tomar las cosas mejor con la explicación de Ensio. Todavía sufría en su corazón por la traición de la persona que amaba. Tal dolor tardó mucho en desaparecer o incluso en desaparecer. Tony todavía se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido, pensando que él era el responsable de que Pepper se fuera, pero pronto estallaría en ira al pensar en esta relación arruinada. Ensio estaría allí para ayudarla a desahogarse, al igual que él estaba allí para escucharla sentir lástima por sí mismo.

**::**

Al día siguiente, el genio se despertó en el sofá, una manta lo cubría para protegerlo del frío de la noche. El Agente Dos no estaba por ningún lado, pero Tony no tenía dudas de que era él quien lo había arropado.

Todos tenían un hábito un poco infantil y Davis aceptó su papel de madre de todo corazón. Sin embargo, no era una madre quien la había escuchado la noche anterior, sino una amiga. Uno de sus raros amigos. El único amigo al que podía decirle cualquier cosa, a pesar de que al principio se había visto obligado un poco, por su propio bien.

Sin embargo siguió vistiendo a este amigo, con un sobrenombre ridículo, como "Agente Dos" o "Mamá", ni siquiera se atrevió a llamarlo en sus pensamientos por su nombre, prefiriendo su apellido. Sin embargo, era uno de los pocos que sabía su nombre completo, gracias al archivo que le había dejado a JARVIS, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de usarlo. Le sonaba demasiado familiar.

Pero casi lloraba en sus brazos todas las noches, por lo que podía decir que Davis era su confidente. ¿No fue lo suficientemente íntimo como relación, que él comenzó a llamarla por su nombre de pila? Ensio... Le parecía bastante extraño en sus pensamientos, pero ¿y en voz alta?

"Ensio..." probó, rodando el nombre en su lengua, inseguro.

Le faltaba práctica, y tal vez a veces se confundía al principio, solo tenía que acostumbrarse, ¿verdad?

"¿Sí señor Stark?" "

Tony saltó y casi se cae del sofá por la sorpresa. Da-Ensio estaba detrás de él, una bandeja llena con un buen desayuno y un vaso de jugo de frutas con contenido no identificado. No lo había escuchado llegar.

"Ah... uh..." Se sentía estúpido ahora, sin embargo, encontró un poco de valor para dar el paso. "¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?" "

"Sí, por supuesto señor. "

"¿Eso no te molesta?"

Era la primera vez que realmente se preocupaba por la opinión de alguien, fuera de Rhodey y Pepper hasta cierto punto. Pero al fin y al cabo quería que Ensio fuera su amigo, al igual que ellos, por lo que no le resultó extraño hacerle esa pregunta.

"No, un nombre debe usarse después de todo. "

Tony realmente quería que el a...gen...te fuera su amigo. Pero ya no tenían cinco años y no estaba seguro de cómo pedir una nueva amistad. Le parecía tan extraño, casi inmaduro. Pero después de todo, no necesitaba preguntarlo en voz alta. Se podía hacer implícitamente, pero para eso... ¡Tenía que aprender más sobre Ensio!

"¡Buen Ensio! De ahora en adelante, quiero que me hables de ti. Estoy cansado de ser el único que discute en el vacío. "

El agente de SHIELD miró fijamente a su jefe, dejó su bandeja en la mesa de café frente al sofá y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Stark era bastante... ¿extraño? Desde antes. ¿De repente quería llamarlo por su nombre de pila y luego hacer que hablara de él? ¿Stark tendría al menos la atención para escucharlo? Bueno, si no lo hizo, no fue gran cosa.

"Si quiere Sr. Stark. Los días que no hemos programado para ti, así que discutiría conmigo. "

De todos modos, no creía que pudiera mantenerse lo suficientemente concentrado como para que pudieran hablar por mucho tiempo. No fue una acusación, solo una realidad. Stark era un genio y su cerebro estaba en constante confusión. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo para concentrarse en una sola durante mucho tiempo. Ensio lo sabía y así lo aceptó.

¿Cómo podía culpar a Stark por ser él mismo? ¡Ni siquiera era algo que él controlara! Sería completamente injusto de su parte. Era de aquellos que querían toda su atención. No entendían el genio que era y todos querían verlo cambiar para adaptarse al mundo. Sin embargo Ensio había hecho todo lo posible, desde que se convirtió en su asistente, para adaptar el mundo al multimillonario, para aliviarlo de una carga demasiado pesada para él.

Puede que Stark no lo supiera, pero no buscaba reconocimiento, así que también le sentaba bien. Su trabajo era hacer las cosas más agradables para todos los Vengadores, estaba feliz de ver que logró hacer su trabajo, cuando se relajaron en la Torre.

Si su jefe quería conocerlo, tal vez tenía una razón, o simplemente no quería ser el único que hablaba. En ambos casos, no sería actor de estos cambios. No tenía derecho a imponerse a Stark de esta manera con suposiciones falsas. Pero... Él estaría feliz de convertirse en su amigo.


	7. El hombre de campo

**_Julio de 2012_ **

Él estaba fuera haciendo algunas compras cuando _se_ pasó.

A veces Ensio se preguntaba cuánto podrían culparlo las fuerzas superiores que gobiernan este mundo. No recordaba haber hecho nada para merecerlo y, a pesar de todo, aún tenía que afrontar situaciones grotescas.

Esta mañana había comenzado bien.

Se había levantado temprano, después de charlar parte de la noche con Tony, como era su nuevo hábito. El genio ya no tenía secretos pesados que le pesaran, pero se había convertido en un hábito para ellos, un ritual. Así que continuaron manteniéndolo y se reunieron por la noche en la sala de estar personal de Tony para discutir su día.

Se había sentido de buen humor esa mañana y se había sentido en su espléndido desayuno. Por una vez, nadie pidió otra porción en el vacío, porque todos habían comido hasta saciarse, tal vez un poco demasiado.

Posteriormente, había hablado con Rogers sobre algunos asuntos de preparación y organización. Efectivamente, el Héroe de América había sido invitado a varias conmemoraciones u otras recepciones caricaturescas y había pedido su ayuda para elegir las reuniones a las que podía responder favorablemente, mientras organizaba sus días.

Alrededor de las once en punto, Romanoff había hecho un pedido para que ella que enviara a Servicios de Desarrollo de SHIELD por sus nuevos trajes, junto con cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer sobre el viejo que había usado. El mandado no había tardado mucho en hacerse y había podido concentrarse en la comida del mediodía después, mientras evitaba que Barton viniera a mordisquear un plato a sus espaldas.

Sacar a Banner y Tony de sus planes fue una pelea que conocía bien y ganó como de costumbre, sin duda alguna. Podía contar con JARVIS para respaldar sus amenazas. La computadora inteligente casi siempre estaba de su lado de todos modos, últimamente incluso más que antes.

¿Quizás fue por su conexión con Tony? Ya no era un simple empleado que se preocupaba por la Inteligencia Artificial, sino un amigo, ¿y eso lo hacía más importante? Era solo una suposición y no sintió la necesidad de hacerle la pregunta, así que estaba contento con esta posible explicación.

Poco después de que los Vengadores salieran de la cocina, recibió un mensaje de texto improvisado. El remitente del mensaje se indica con la palabra "Familia". Esto fue en caso de que cierto ojo de halcón intentara mirar por encima del hombro, o un cierto Iron Man experto en informática intentara forzar su teléfono para que esté seguro.

Por supuesto, le había contado a Tony sobre su familia durante sus discusiones y debió haber investigado un poco por su cuenta, pero era un hábito que había adquirido y todavía pensaba que era útil. Finalmente... El mensaje le decía que se había declarado el estado de emergencia en el domicilio familiar donde los armarios estaban casi vacíos. Había recibido órdenes de realizar una operación para ir a un mercado a comprar comida para uno o dos ejércitos.

Ensio había suspirado ante el giro del SMS, como si se tratara de un problema nacional... Sin embargo, era él quien manejaba la casa desde hacía varios años. Y a pesar de su salida del hogar familiar, regresaba regularmente para hacerse cargo de su mantenimiento y la supervivencia de la única persona que vivía allí.

Hoy debería haber sido uno de esos días.

Las compras habían ido bien y había comprado todo lo que quería y necesitaba preparar algunos platos con anticipación. También aprovechó para llenar su canasta con lo suficiente para hacer tres o cuatro mega pizzas caseras para la cena de esta noche.

Iba camino a casa para dejar sus compras, cuando los gritos llamaron su atención. Bien podría haberlos ignorado y, francamente, eso era lo que pretendía hacer: era un agente de SHIELD, no un policía. Tratar con matones mezquinos no era parte de su trabajo e incluso estaba fuera de su jurisdicción.

Por supuesto, podría haber sido un hombre o una mujer con _"superpoderes"_ pero los gritos no fueron suficientes o incluso histéricos para que ese fuera el caso.

Así que estaba a punto de dar un rodeo para regresar a casa, cuando escuchó el llanto de un niño:

"¡Mamá...!"

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su cerebro tenga tiempo de procesar la información.

**::**

Tony escuchó la información que le llegaba desde el auricular en su oído, mientras su pantalla estaba inundada de transmisiones del incidente.

Hace una hora, JARVIS le advirtió que había comenzado una toma de rehenes en su hermosa ciudad. En sí mismo, lamentablemente esto no fue algo excepcional. Sin embargo, el grupo de delincuentes era bastante grande e imprudente.

Los Vengadores habían sido contactados por la policía media hora después, era más como información que una solicitud real de intervención: si algo salía mal y los Héroes de Nueva York tenían que intervenir, es mejor que no pierdan el tiempo informando.

Así que Steve, Natasha, Clint y Bruce estaban detrás de Tony, viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Los criminales habían estado fuera durante mucho tiempo y ya deberían haber sido tratados por la policía o incluso por algunos francotiradores. Sin embargo, estaban en gran número y especialmente civiles, sus rehenes, estaban entre ellos. No todos estaban agrupados en una esquina, sostenidos por unos pocos miembros del grupo, algunos habían sido esparcidos entre los criminales, actuando como escudos vivientes.

Todavía no había suficientes francotiradores para derribarlos a todos en un instante, pero gradualmente estaban cayendo en su lugar. Pero ese no fue el único problema al que se enfrentó la policía. De hecho, estos criminales habían logrado poner sus manos en un campo de energía portátil que se suponía que debía detener las balas. Era un proyecto aún en desarrollo y no se había publicado ninguna prueba sobre este tema. Así que no sabían si era posible o no.

Lo que más preocupaba a los policías presentes en el lugar era la posibilidad de civiles disfrazados... vestidos con el mismo uniforme que ellos. Así que era imposible saber, por las máscaras que casi todos llevaban, quién era un rehén y quién no.

Desafortunadamente, con una búsqueda rápida, Tony confirmó que el grupo había atacado un laboratorio antes para recuperar el campo de energía. Habían salido más que cuando entraron y la posibilidad de que fueran rehenes, y no simples cómplices apostados en el interior, era alta.

Aun así, los Vengadores no pensaron que necesitarían intervenir. La policía tenía las cosas en la mano y estaban preparando un operativo subterráneo para destruir el campo energético. Unos pocos hombres habían bajado a las alcantarillas para salir en medio del grupo, a destruir el generador. Se coordinarían con los francotiradores que dispararían balas paralizantes tan pronto como estuvieran libres.

Era la única forma que habían encontrado para desbloquear la situación, pero siempre existía el riesgo de víctimas. Por supuesto, no querían eso, pero...

Sonaron gritos y todos se concentraron en las imágenes que transmitían estos buitres de periodistas. Vieron que un hombre de SWAT recibió un disparo, mientras trataba de tomarlos por sorpresa para destruir el campo de energía. Sus barreras lograron protegerlo mientras sus colegas lo arrastraban a través de la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Uno de los delincuentes sacó una granada y la arrojó por la abertura. Sonó una gran explosión, antes de que se estableciera un silencio helado. El líder de la pandilla parecía furioso, pero su rostro contorsionado por la rabia se transformó en una sonrisa psicópata al segundo siguiente. Se volvió hacia los rehenes y agarró al primer niño que se le acercó.

Se trataba de una niña, ataviada con un pequeño vestido de flores, una gran trenza colgando de su espalda. El hombre la agarró y la apretó contra él, antes de volverse hacia los negociadores.

"¡Deberías habernos obedecido! ¡Ella pagará por este error!"

"¡M-Mamá...!" La niña lloró, débilmente tratando de luchar.

El policía gritó, rogándole que se detuviera, que perdonara al niño. La niña cerró los ojos al sentir que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Luego un tiro. Un solo.

El mundo pareció ralentizarse para todos los que miraban la escena con horror... Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando ver a la pobre niña colapsar sin vida...

Pero no fue ella quien pasó al otro mundo. El hombre se derrumbó como si fuera solo un títere al que se le habían cortado los hilos. Detrás de él, otro hombre vestido de civil, una pistola en la mano, el cañón aun humeando.

La niña se liberó de debajo del cadáver, aun llorando y temblando como nunca antes. Se volvió hacia el hombre que había matado al villano, pero éste ya se estaba girando, sacando una segunda pistola de su pistolera escondida debajo de su chaqueta, y vació su cargador en el generador de energía, haciendo que el escudo protector desapareciera.

La mayoría de los criminales agarraron sus armas, perdiendo de vista a los rehenes que se alejaban llorando y gritando. La policía se puso inmediatamente en movimiento para proteger a los ciudadanos y neutralizar a la banda de matones.

Detrás de la pantalla, los Vengadores salieron de su propia conmoción.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Ensio!" Tony exclamó primero, saltando de su silla.

Los demás lo siguieron reflexivamente, la escena volviendo a reproducirse en sus mentes.

¡Ensio le había disparado a este hombre con tanta frialdad! Lo más impresionante, sin embargo, era la facilidad con la que se había acercado al jefe sin que nadie lo viera. Bruce y Tony fueron los únicos dos que se preguntaron cómo había atravesado el campo de energía: ¿estaba configurado para pasar materia orgánica o...?

No tardaron en llegar allí. Las calles estaban caóticas.

Los policías no eran numerosos, habían preferido apostar por los francotiradores. Sin embargo, les resultó difícil hacer daño con semejante multitud. Sobre todo porque todavía no sabíamos si efectivamente había civiles ocultos bajo las mismas máscaras que los criminales y menos aún cómo detectarlos si ese fuera el caso.

Además, la cantidad de enemigos parecía haber aumentado desde el momento en que abandonaron la Torre. Deben haber recibido ayuda de refuerzos, seguramente del equipo de extracción si algo salió mal. La policía estaba abrumada y, sin embargo, los enmascarados continuaron cayendo.

En medio de esta multitud, Ensio hizo alarde del entrenamiento que había recibido como cualquier Agente de SHIELD, noqueando o matando a sus oponentes tan pronto como estuvo seguro de sus intenciones. Después de todo, los inocentes habían tirado las armas falsas que se les habían puesto en las manos, pero aún vestían el mismo uniforme, confundiéndolos entre la multitud.

La mayoría de los hombres trataron de apuntarle en venganza por su muerte por parte de su líder y Ensio estaba un poco abrumado por la cantidad de enemigos, pero aun así logró manejar su retaguardia más o menos.

Afortunadamente, los Vengadores pronto hicieron su gran entrada, concentrando a algunos de sus oponentes en ellos. El Agente tuvo un poco más de tiempo para respirar y estudiar su entorno ahora que las fuerzas estaban mejor distribuidas. Luego cambió su forma de atacar, defendiéndose y especialmente protegiendo la retaguardia de los Vengadores. Después de todo, fue su primer trabajo.

Manejaba un arma y una daga con destreza, también usaba sus pies y puños para repeler a los oponentes de manera efectiva y, a veces, incluso para mantenerlos abajo apuntando en los lugares correctos con la fuerza adecuada. Bailaba fluidamente entre sus oponentes, recibiendo solo pequeñas heridas, más cortes que heridas reales.

Cada uno de los Vengadores se sorprendió al verlo en acción. Habían terminado olvidando que el Agente Davis era, antes de ser su "niñera", un Agente de campo de SHIELD, bastante entrenado en combate y asesinato.

Todos se habían olvidado de eso. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo viéndolo cocinar, limpiar su piso, administrar sus días... No, de hecho, incluso al comienzo de su colaboración, cuando conocieron al Agente por primera vez, no lo sabían. No tenía ninguna duda de que era capaz de luchar.

Entonces parecía tan débil. Davis no tenía una musculatura muy desarrollada o incluso una estructura ósea. No era particularmente alto y estaba lejos de imponerse. Todavía se mezclaba con el fondo, casi invisible. Una habilidad muy práctica para un asesino. Seguramente eso debería haberles puesto el chip en los oídos, pero siempre se olvidaron de él en ese momento.

Entonces habían aprendido a no ignorar más su presencia, para finalmente no perderlo de vista, y él se había revelado como una persona muy amable, muy gentil que los escuchaba. Lejos de los asesinos que imaginábamos fríos y relajados, como lo era Natasha con desconocidos e incluso a veces con ellos.

Inconscientemente, lo habían relegado al simple rango de agente de oficina, para ellos era un asistente, un secretario, no un luchador. Y viéndolo así hoy, los enfrentó con sus errores y sus prejuicios. Fue una bofetada en la cara darse cuenta de que el agente Davis no era tan fácil de precisar después de todo.

Las cosas finalmente comenzaron a calmarse, solo quedaban unos pocos criminales en pie. Los demás estaban muertos o aturdidos. El resto dependería de la policía.

Ensio realmente se preguntaba qué tipo de Entidad lo perseguía para obligarlo siempre a involucrarse en temas que no le preocupaban y que le superaban. Esta vez, de hecho, se había topado de frente con el problema en cuestión, pero ¿cómo podría haber reaccionado de otra manera, cuando un hombre amenazó a esta chica inocente? No era insensible y había reaccionado incluso antes de pensar en ello.

No pensó que estaba equivocado al hacerlo. De lo contrario, esta niña seguramente estaría muerta. Podrían regañarlo por su prisa y por su impetuosidad, pero había valido la pena. Ensio ya lo sabía cuándo vio a la niña siendo consolada por su madre, cerca de una de las ambulancias que acababan de llegar.


	8. El hombre de rescate

**_Julio de 2012_ **

Los cuerpos y los heridos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. La policía había cerrado la zona, haciendo retroceder aún más a los periodistas y prohibiendo temporalmente el vuelo sobre el perímetro. Las ambulancias iban llegando una tras otra y algunos médicos se apresuraron a ver la extensión de los daños y clasificar a los heridos.

Los Vengadores informaron a la policía sobre el ataque, con la promesa de informar el incidente, para complementar el de la policía. El director de operaciones incluso logró arrastrar a Steve a una rueda de prensa rápida para explicar la situación que ahora estaba "bajo control".

Tony prefirió dejar que Clint se burlara solo del Capitán, buscando en cambio a Ensio. El Agente no pudo haber estado muy lejos, estuvo con ellos hace apenas unos minutos y el genio quiso pedirle que explicara su actitud más que despreocupada. Se había arrojado en medio de un grupo de criminales, ¡por no decir terroristas!

Finalmente logró captar su mirada, un poco más lejos, inclinándose hacia un policía herido en la pierna. Estaba haciendo un torniquete cuando el genio se acercó y llamó su atención agarrándolo del hombro.

“¡Ensio! Tenemos que hablar, no huyas así."

Tony le dio al herido una rápida sonrisa de marketing, este último mirándolo con insistencia. Los fanáticos de los Vengadores iban a regresar pronto, tenían que llegar a casa primero.

"Puede irse adelantando Sr. Stark. Lo veré más tarde en la Torre. Por ahora, todavía tenemos que cuidar a los heridos y despejar la zona para evitar infecciones. "

El Agente echó un vistazo general alrededor del área, notando mentalmente la cantidad de cuerpos y bajas en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El piloto blindado miró a su alrededor, solo que ahora parecía notar a la gente corriendo a su alrededor, para cuidar a los heridos y evitar que el número de víctimas empeorara. Era la primera vez que realmente le importaba...

Por lo general, él y los demás siempre se iban tan pronto como terminaban las batallas, para descansar y escapar de los medios. Nunca se habían quedado después... Al menos nunca se había quedado y no creía que Clint y Natasha lo hicieran. Era más el estilo de Bruce y Steve, así que tal vez les había pasado antes.

Por supuesto, Industrias Stark se había ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad de Nueva York después de la invasión de Chitauri, gracias al portal de Loki, y algunos ciudadanos sintieron que era la menor de las cosas después del daño que habían hecho, una acusación que Tony luchó por aceptar, pero no era lo mismo. Esta vez estaba físicamente presente. Y fue un espectáculo sin el que podría haberlo hecho...

La gente de todos lados gemía pidiendo ayuda, la gente lloraba por sus amigos muertos, otros corrían para brindarles una atención insegura. Quizás fue incluso peor que el ataque en sí.

Sin embargo, Ensio salía precipitadamente de este otro tipo de infierno, sin miedo y sin vacilar. Sentía aún más respeto por su amigo y se sentía aún más avergonzado de no haberse quedado nunca. El agente llamó a un paramédico para que se llevara al policía herido y miró a Tony. Adivinó por un momento los pensamientos que atormentaban al genio. Lo conocía mucho antes, pero desde que se habían hecho amigos, no tenía secretos para él.

"No tiene sentido atormentarte a ti mismo, Tony." El agente susurró. "Ya has ayudado en deshacerte de los malos, deja que los demás se encarguen del resto. "

"Yo podría ayudar... Lo haces bien. "

“Tengo lo básico para brindar primeros auxilios y solo facilito el trabajo de los médicos de emergencia”. Ensio respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dime qué hacer”. Tony respondió obstinadamente.

“Vuelve a la Torre con los demás. Todo debería estar bien en dos horas."

El agente de SHIELD luego se acercó a su siguiente "paciente", terminando la conversación. Sin embargo, Tony se negó a irse. Caminó hacia la tienda de operaciones, donde la policía había manejado la instalación de los francotiradores y el equipo en el sótano, uniéndose a los otros Vengadores.

Steve había logrado liberarse de los reporteros y solo esta prueba parecía haberlo desgastado más que la pelea.

"¿Dónde está Davis?" Bruce preguntó cuándo lo vio regresar.

"Está ahí fuera ayudando a los heridos...”

Un pequeño silencio incómodo fluyó entre ellos. Ellos también, a su vez, se dieron cuenta de que nunca se habían quedado después de una pelea para cuidar a los heridos o los cuerpos. Natasha no parecía muy avergonzada por la idea, parecía más preocupada de que Ensio se estuviera tomando el tiempo para hacerlo. Steve tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, sabía más o menos lo básico, habiendo vivido parte de su vida en un campo de batalla.

“Ya que estamos aquí, es mejor que ayudemos lo mejor que podamos. Los heridos más graves deben ser encontrados y remitidos a los paramédicos, y posiblemente transportados si es posible. Un poco más de ayuda no debería hacerles daño. "

Tony asintió rápidamente y rápidamente se quitó la armadura. Ensio le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no era justo después de todo. Si podía ayudar, tenía que hacerlo.

Los otros Vengadores se sorprendieron al verlo trabajar tan rápido. No era el tipo de persona que denigraba a la "gente pequeña", pero la armadura era pesada y requería mucha energía. Siempre prefirió comer e irse a dormir después de una pelea. Fue bastante normal. Todos querían hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco iban a dejar atrás a Ensio y no iban a esperarlo con los brazos cruzados.

Todos sus pacientes estaban un poco felices de verlos tan de cerca, pero en general tuvieron bastante éxito en ayudar a los médicos civiles presentes con ellos. Algunos de ellos habían venido con las ambulancias y otros habían acudido inmediatamente al lugar cuando vieron la noticia en la televisión. Los menos sociales del grupo, a saber, Clint y Natasha, se sorprendieron por su inversión. No estaban acostumbrados a ver este rostro de la humanidad. Al final, habían hecho bien en quedarse un poco más y ayudarlos.

Vieron a lo lejos a otro médico mostrando sus papeles a un policía que lo dejó pasar para unirse a ellos. El hombre de cabello oscuro les pareció extrañamente familiar por un momento, pero en cambio se enfocaron nuevamente en sus pacientes temporales.

Probablemente era la primera vez que prestaban atención a alguien de esta manera. En su mayoría habían crecido sin familia o con sangre, no estaban acostumbrados a _cuidar_ de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Fue bastante confuso para ellos. Sin embargo, fue más fácil de lo que esperaban. No necesariamente tomó mucho esfuerzo ayudar a una persona. A veces, una sonrisa o un poco de preocupación era más que suficiente para reavivar la felicidad en una persona herida. Algunos casos eran más delicados que otros, cuando la lesión resultó ser más grave de lo esperado, pero un médico generalmente llegaba con bastante rapidez y quedarse con la víctima le dio el valor para aguantar.

"¿Papá?"

Tony y Clint, más cercanos a Ensio cuando Ensio se enderezó, voltearon la cabeza hacia el Agente con sorpresa. Miraron a su alrededor rápidamente para tratar de localizar al hombre que Ensio llamaba su "padre".

"¿Si?” Respondió un hombre inclinado sobre una mujer en apuros.

Su camisa blanca y algunos mechones de cabello castaño eran todo lo que podían ver de él.

"Te voy a necesitar por favor. Tiene una fractura abierta en el brazo."

"Termino con la linda dama y voy. "

Clint se vio a sí mismo siendo dado de alta de sus heridos por un paramédico, pero permaneció allí, sin atreverse a acercarse a Davis ni a su padre. Tony y él observaron ansiosos cómo el hombre finalmente se levantaba. Lo vieron saludar a la joven que acababa de atender y que ahora se dirigía al hospital más cercano. Luego se volvió y los dos Vengadores se sorprendieron por las similitudes entre él y Ensio.

El parecido no estaba tanto en sus rasgos, sino más en sus gestos y en su forma de ser. Se pararon de la misma manera, la espalda recta pero los hombros ligeramente hacia adelante, la barbilla baja al suelo, pero mirando al frente.

El papá de Ensio tenía el pelo un poco más largo que el de su hijo, atado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que no hubiera hebras en el camino de su visión, pero Tony estaba seguro de que si deshacía el tipo de colcha, su cabello se caería casi igual que el de Ensio.

El hombre, presumiblemente un médico, se acercó a donde estaba su hijo, quien sostenía el brazo de su paciente en su lugar para evitar que su condición empeorara. Clint vio al hombre frotarse los ojos mientras se acercaba a su hijo. La forma en que lo hicieron, con dos dedos de una mano y repasando esos círculos oscuros dos veces, le hizo sentir como si estuvieran viendo a Davis, el Agente, hacerlo.

Fue ... un poco confuso en realidad. Entonces el médico se agachó y la unión de los dos hombres les permitió darse cuenta de que si, finalmente, también se parecían físicamente.

El policía en el suelo -probablemente había tenido una fuerte caída- fue tratado rápidamente con una férula cortada para que su brazo no se moviera y no corriera el riesgo de pincharse una arteria mientras intentaba moverla por reflejo. Estaba un poco pálido, por el susto o por la pérdida de sangre, en todo caso fue atendido a su vez por un conductor de ambulancia que estaba esperando que el Doctor terminara su trabajo.

Los dos Davis se pusieron de pie, pero antes de dejar a cada uno por su cuenta para seguir ayudando a los que todavía lo necesitaban, Tony estaba seguro de que lo harían sin siquiera consultarse, sintió que había algo así como una especie de vínculo mental entre padre e hijo: el mayor agarró a Ensio por los hombros. Comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, notando su ropa sucia y las pequeñas manchas de sangre que estaban esparcidas por su camisa y pantalones.

"¿Estás bien?"

“Si no hay problema. Algunos cortes que limpiaré cuando llegue a casa, pero nada profundo."

Por la mirada que le dio su padre, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella. Tony en realidad estaba pensando lo mismo e hizo una nota mental para pedirle a JARVIS que monitoreara las lesiones del Agente. O podría verlo directamente por sí mismo sorprendiendo a su amigo en la ducha. Podría ser divertido.

"Si necesitas puntos, llámame. Estoy un poco enojado de que estuvieras involucrado en esto. "

"¿Por qué dices eso, papá? No tiene nada que ver contigo…” Preguntó Ensio levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

Clint no sabía si estaría realmente sorprendido de escuchar a Sr. Davis decir que había organizado este ataque. No parecía un criminal, pero ambos Davis tenían visiblemente la misma falta de emoción en sus voces cuando hablaban. Bueno, no estaban desprovistos de eso, solo digamos que realmente no mostraron lo que sentían de esa manera: sus rostros eran mil veces más expresivos a pesar de la neutralidad de su tono. Entonces, verlos hablar de un desastre nuclear de esa manera no lo sorprendería.

"Fuiste a hacer mis compras, ¿verdad? Si hubiera ido allí por mi cuenta... "

“Habrías reaccionado como yo. Sin embargo, estoy entrenado para este tipo de situaciones, pero tú no."

Los dos Vengadores no sabían qué les divertía más ver al dúo charlar, sabiendo que Ensio también estaba golpeando a su padre como lo hizo con ellos, al enterarse de que dicho padre se dejaba ser tan obediente como ellos, o que ellos eran tan imprudentes e irresponsables como el otro. Sin embargo, eso no les pareció nada malo. Al contrario.

"Todavía desearía que no estuvieras involucrado en este asunto". Tan pronto como te vi en la televisión, corrí hasta aquí para ayudar y comprobar que estabas bien. "

“Estoy bien”. Ensio sonrío, conmovido por la preocupación de su padre. "Sin embargo... por las prisas no puedo decir que las cosas no hayan sido robadas mientras tanto..." declaró.

Parecía casi más preocupado por este hecho que por lo que podría haberle sucedido... No, de hecho estaba más preocupado por sus víveres que por su locura anterior.

"Ve a comprobar si todavía están allí". "

"Pero todavía hay..." comenzó Ensio, mirando a las pocas personas que aún esperaban ser transportadas a un hospital.

“Me haré cargo de ello. Ya no queda mucha gente”. Su padre respondió.

Ensio asintió y caminó hacia donde había dejado sus bolsas.

Tony aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su coraje en ambas manos e ir a saludar al hombre que ahora sabía que era el padre de su amigo. Estaba un poco avergonzado de no haberlo conocido antes, cuando monopolizaba a su hijo todo el tiempo, pero aún estaba feliz de conocerlo.

"Hola señor, mi nombre es...”

"Anthony Stark, el hombre que rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecí cuando mi hijo vino a contarme su problema". El hombre respondió, agarrando su mano.

El genio se sintió realmente incómodo esta vez. No creía que Ensio fuera a hablar con su padre para contarle sobre su trastorno de estrés postraumático, después de todo el Agente le había revelado que él había experimentado el mismo problema hace unos años, para ayudarlo a abrirse. Pensó que la lista de psicólogos que le había dado provenía de su propia investigación.

"Ah uh... ¿lo siento?" Tony dijo con incertidumbre.

El hombre se había cerrado y no podía decir si se estaba riendo con él o si realmente estaba herido en su orgullo. Pero afortunadamente una sonrisa lo ayudó a comprenderlo.

“No es nada. Soy el doctor Andrus Davis, encantado. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo."

"Más bien, él es quien nos cuida…" respondió Tony, un poco avergonzado por esta verdad.

Eran los superhéroes que protegían a la gente, pero un agente de SHIELD los cuidaba como si fueran solo un grupo de adolescentes pre púberes.

“¡Tengo las compras!” Ensio exclamó volviendo hacia ellos. “Un niño me vio encontrarme con los _malos_ y me guardó mis cosas. "

Clint finalmente se acercó para unirse a ellos. Se preguntó si este niño vería al Agente como su Héroe, en su lugar ahora. ¡Sería divertido!

"Por cierto Doctor, ¿le gustaría cenar con nosotros?" Tony preguntó alegremente. “¡Esta noche son pizzas! "

"¡Oh! Me gustaría sentir la tentación. "

Sin embargo, el hombre miró a Ensio a pesar de sus palabras, como para verificar con él que realmente podía unirse a ellos. Probablemente para saber si estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo al hacer esto o no. Su hijo pareció estar de acuerdo, porque le sonrió a Tony.

Este último estaba encantado. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre y lo guió en busca de los otros Vengadores. ¡No podía esperar para presentar al padre de Ensio al resto del grupo!


	9. El hombre lo apoya

**_Julio de 2012_ **

La velada había comenzado bien, estaban todos reunidos en el living, frente a la pantalla gigante que Tony llamaba "TV" y que otros, como Clint, calificaban más bien de "home cinema". Los dos hombres no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en esto, incluso después de más de un año de compartir.

Tony se había complacido mucho en sorprender al resto del grupo al presentarles al padre de Ensio ese mismo día. El doctor Davis y su hijo, sin embargo, no habían entendido el origen de esta sorpresa. Por supuesto, el Agente de SHIELD no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de él, especialmente en el curso de su trabajo. Pero de ahí a imaginar que no tenía familia...

Cuando solo quedaban cadáveres, el padre y el hijo de Davis finalmente acordaron irse y los Vengadores regresaron a la Torre, felices de poder deshacerse de sus uniformes cubiertos de polvo y sangre por ropa más cómoda y poder descansar... Volvieron a ser los hombres sencillos que eran en casa, olvidando la presencia de Andrus, como olvidaron al principio la de Ensio.

El Doctor no hizo ningún comentario sobre esto, prefirió empujar a su hijo a la ducha para que pudiera comprobar que estaba bien. Un gran bien le hizo, porque Ensio finalmente tuvo una lesión algo grave que los demás: un corte que estaba lejos de ser inofensivo en la cadera. En el fondo, la herida fue hasta el hueso. Sin embargo contaba con un médico a la mano y unos puntos, así como una prescripción de medicamentos, supuestamente para contrarrestar cualquier posible infección, posteriormente ya había vuelto a sus actividades habituales.

Inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en la cocina haciendo la pizza que les había prometido a los Vengadores esa misma mañana. Tony, su padre y él también se habían desviado a un supermercado para comprar más provisiones - los demás habían venido al frente, no muy discretos en sus coloridos trajes o aprobados con el logo de SHIELD - porque la cantidad de comida necesaria había triplicado con las actividades de esta tarde.

Ensio había recibido la ayuda inesperada de Rogers en la cocina, mientras los demás pasaban para dar sus órdenes de guarnición. El agente esperaba que el capitán se enfrentara a lo mismo, pero le preguntó si quería unas cuantas manos más. Por una vez, había empezado a intentarlo y se habían apoderado de la cocina juntos.

Davis hijo generalmente tenía dificultades para cocinar con otra persona, había aprendido a cocinar solo y siempre había practicado el arte sin nadie a su lado. Sin embargo, resultó ser agradable, e incluso se complació al ver que se estaban moviendo más rápido y que Rogers podría haber sido un buen ayudante de cocina, si no hubiera sido el héroe de toda una nación.

Para él, cocinar era una práctica rigurosa. Ensio estaba seguro de que no habría sido lo mismo con los demás. Incluso se divirtió imaginando cómo actuarían el resto de los Vengadores si se vieran obligados a preparar su propia comida.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Tony jugaría con sus robots, o incluso con la comida, para hacerse un plato extraño, pero extrañamente comestible. Clint sería el más bromista de todos al incorporar en sus platos cosas que nada tenían que ver o que generarían algunas reacciones interesantes. A Ensio le divirtió pensar que Romanoff sería extremadamente bueno para hacer que sus preparativos fueran mortales, pero que las recetas más simples se le escaparían. Banner probablemente sería el que lo haría mejor después de Rogers, pero se tomaría el tiempo para medir y cronometrar todo.

En cuanto a Thor... Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, sin embargo, no le sorprendería si el Dios solo estuviera comiendo crudo, o si intentara cocinar su comida usando con un destello. Después de todo, le habían dicho que era un hombre bastante brusco, carente de delicadeza y que no tenía necesariamente las mismas capacidades intelectuales que Tony o Banner.

Rogers - _"Steve, por favor"_ \- y terminó haciendo cuatro pizzas gigantes con varias combinaciones de ingredientes y tres de tamaño más moderado. Luego se unieron a sus amigos desplomados en el sofá, con la cena. Fueron recibidos como héroes y cada uno tomó su pizza designada.

Tony había comenzado una película, que nadie vio en realidad. Incluso si uno de ellos lo hubiera intentado, las bulliciosas discusiones del resto del grupo seguramente lo habrían disuadido. Andrus fue el centro de la noche, los Vengadores le contaron sobre Ensio y todo lo que hizo por él y a cambio le hicieron preguntas sobre el hijo que era y su infancia.

Andrus no era tacaño con los detalles, contando lo lindo que fue su hijo una vez, y cómo se había vuelto demasiado grande e independiente para su gusto. Pedir abrazos se había vuelto prohibido, ya no llegaba a llorar en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas y se acababa el tiempo de las epopeyas imaginarias. El Doctor estaba realmente decepcionado.

El más divertido de todo esto fue el genio multimillonario con traje de hierro. Había puesto un brazo sobre los hombros de Ensio para evitar que escapara estratégicamente y lo llevaba sobre sus contratiempos infantiles. A pesar de todo, también fue el único en notar que el padre del Agente se mantuvo discreto sobre la vida privada de su hijo: no había mencionado sus amores, ni los tiempos oscuros que debió haber vivido.

Debe haberse ganado la vida con ello, de lo contrario no debería haber enfrentado también el trastorno de estrés postraumático. Ensio le había explicado que él también había estado allí y que por eso había preferido hablar de ello con el Agente al principio. No solo lo conocía, más que un psicólogo, no intentaría meterse en su cabeza, sino que había pasado por lo mismo y podía resolverlo.

En ese momento, no le había dado detalles de lo que había causado este _pequeño problema_ , pero se había reconocido a sí mismo en lo que le había descrito, así que Tony no había dudado de él. Sin embargo, se preguntó cómo Ensio podría seguir en el campo después de eso. Iron Man no creía que pudiera enfrentarse a un "gran mal" o incluso a un Alien en el corto plazo. Sin embargo, el Agente no había mostrado nada de una posible vacilación antes. Al contrario, había mostrado una frialdad ejemplar y una fuerza insospechada. Le había dado de alguna manera la convicción de que superaría a sus demonios a su vez.

A su alrededor, los Vengadores estaban asombrados por la importancia que Ensio había asumido para Tony y la familiaridad con la que actuaban entre ellos. El genio siempre se había apartado un poco de lo que les habían dicho e incluso después de que se formara su equipo, no se había abierto tanto. Por supuesto, tenía una personalidad propia que mostraba frente a todos, pero tenía dudas sobre la veracidad de lo que estaban viendo: ¿era realmente el Tony real?

Nunca hubieran creído que el genio pudiera tener un amigo como Ensio, una persona "normal". Habían imaginado que Tony preferiría tener compañía con su nivel de inteligencia, para tener un poco de estímulo intelectual. Después de todo, se llevaba muy bien con Bruce. Y, sin embargo, estaba más cerca del Agente que de su colega científico. Solo se podía ver por la forma en que era tan táctil con él. Siempre había mantenido una cierta distancia con ellos, que parecía olvidar eso por completo con Ensio.

Este último intentó apartarlo, pero sin mucha convicción, como si también supiera el privilegio que Tony le estaba dando inconscientemente al mostrarse tan familiarizado con él. Al contrario, aceptó su presencia cerca de él y no dio la impresión de que fuera algo excepcional, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera más cómodo.

Sin embargo, al principio, hace más de un año, no habían dado la bienvenida a Davis entre ellos. Inconscientemente, se habían sentido aliviados por la elección de Fury, pero sobre todo habían rechazado su presencia por encima de todo. No habían querido que nadie interfiriera en su grupo aún nuevo. No se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero estaban vinculados por lo que sucedió durante la invasión Chitauri.

Luego se convencieron de que la persona que el Director Fury les había asignado solo sería una molestia para ellos. Afortunadamente, el agente Davis no parecía ser extravagante ni adorarlos cuando se presentó. Pero eso no significaba que hubieran aceptado verlo unirse a ellos. Lo habían dejado a un lado, negándose a verlo como su oficial de enlace. Un trabajo que solo pertenecía a una persona en su mente. Ese solo era Coulson. El hombre que murió por ellos... Este nuevo Agente nunca podría reemplazar a Coulson, pero aun así intentó hacerlo.

Así era como habían visto a Davis llegar entre ellos. Desde entonces habían cambiado de opinión y estaban felices de que finalmente se eligiera a Ensio.

Al contrario de lo que su cara seria podría sugerir, el propio agente Ensio Davis estaba finalmente feliz de haber sido elegido para el trabajo. Había creído que hombres y mujeres como los Vengadores estaban a años luz de él. Los pensaba y los conocía especiales, pero no pensaba en ellos de la misma manera que la mayoría de la gente. Los veía diferentes y excepcionales no por sus poderes, aunque eso los hacía impresionantes, sino por las decisiones que habían tomado al decidir luchar por extraños, por personas inocentes.

No todo el mundo podía presumir de poder hacer esta elección. Pero los Vengadores lo habían hecho. Y Ensio siempre había creído que habría un enorme abismo que los separaría para siempre. Alguien como él, insípido y fácilmente olvidable, nunca debería haber podido estar al lado de sus Héroes que actuaron en nombre de los demás antes de pensar en ellos.

Por eso se había limitado al simple papel de asistente, ayudándolos desde lejos, para no tener que codearse con ellos más de lo necesario. Cuando Pepper se fue, no tuvo más remedio que convertirse gradualmente en parte de sus vidas, no podía abandonarlos, no cuando había prometido hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos, para que pueden seguir siguiendo su voz y agradecerles por ponerse el uniforme cada vez que vayan a luchar por ellos.

Al pasar una cierta cantidad de tiempo con Tony, Ensio se sorprendió a medias al ver que su relación había cambiado un poco. Sin embargo, lo había culpado a su cambio de puesto y a la angustia del genio que necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse. No se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se había ido integrando en su extraña pequeña familia, hasta que fue convocado para instalarse en la Torre con ellos.

Aparentemente era para beneficiarse de su comida, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo estaban tratando. Ya no era una simple relación de empleadores con sus empleados. Algo había comenzado a cambiar y se había asustado un poco. No creía que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas y se había negado a moverse. Tony lo había estado persiguiendo durante días para cambiar de opinión y Ensio se había escondido mentalmente detrás de la excusa de cuidar a su padre, para no ceder.

El director Fury finalmente había intervenido y Ensio se había sentido aliviado de haber sido forzado y enojado porque no se respetaba lo que quería. Afortunadamente, su padre había estado allí para él y para escucharlo. Siempre había podido contar con él y el agente sabía que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo. Andrus lamentaba constantemente el encierro de su hijo, que tenía tan poca confianza en él y que no creía que estuviera a la altura de los demás.

Por supuesto, era difícil compararse con los héroes e incluso con los hombres y mujeres que los encarnaban, porque eran admirables de una manera que pocos podrían serlo. Pero, y seguramente culpó a su visión de padre, estaba convencido de que Ensio también podía darles algo, algo diferente a lo que ya tenían, algo que solo su hijo podía darles. Una familia real, un hogar real. Estas eran cosas que luchaban por encontrar por sí mismos porque no siempre se llevaban bien y, sin embargo, solo podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Ensio los había aceptado como eran y sin darse cuenta había tranquilizado sus corazones. Al verlos esta noche, Andrus estaba seguro de ello. ¡Solo esperaba que no le robaran demasiado a su hijo, porque todavía quería poder disfrutarlo a él y a sus buenas comidas!

Sin embargo, la velada no terminó tan bien cuando recibieron una visita improvisada de una tal pelirroja. Pepper había llegado a la Torre más tarde esa noche. Parecía sorprendida de verlos todavía de pie, Ensio en medio de los Vengadores como si fuera el lugar que le correspondía. Casi se las había arreglado para no mostrar nada, pero patinó un poco de todos modos, cuando su mirada se encontró con el hombre que había elegido para reemplazarla.

Tony se enderezó cuando la vio entrar, como si estuviera parado sobre un resorte justo antes. Andrus vio a su hijo guardar su teléfono celular en el que había recibido un mensaje menos de un minuto antes. Estaba dispuesto a apostar a que JARVIS le había advertido de la llegada del ex asistente de Tony, ¿o tal vez incluso aceptó que ella se llevara bien? Pero, ¿por qué haría eso? Para él era obvio que no estaba contento con su presencia. Sin embargo, no le robaría su elección a su amigo, sin importar cuánto odiara las consecuencias que podría tener.

Los otros Vengadores contenían la respiración. No estaban al tanto de las circunstancias exactas, pero no se habían dejado engañar por las explicaciones erróneas dadas por Iron Man cuando Pepper desapareció repentinamente de sus vidas. Obviamente se habían separado, o más bien la pelirroja había dejado a Tony en vista de sus esperanzas de verla regresar.

Algunos, como Bruce y Steve, pensaron que era bueno que la ex prometida de Tony hubiera regresado. Para ellos, este necesitaba desesperadamente su presencia para mantener los pies en el suelo. Clint y Natasha no estuvieron de acuerdo y recordaron muy bien el estado del genio después de su ruptura.

Para entonces Tony había necesitado más ayuda que nunca, pero Pepper se había ido y Ensio había tomado al multimillonario de la mano para ponerlo de nuevo en pie. Sin embargo, el Agente se negó a mirar a la pareja, sabía que su rostro no sería bonito si lo hiciera y afectaría a Tony y su elección. Ahora no podía hacer eso, así que se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, como la bebida que estaba bebiendo mientras miraba la televisión.

El genio no se dio cuenta de los tormentos de sus amigos, su atención se centró en Pepper que había venido a verlo cuando lo vio en la televisión, preocupada por él como cada vez que interpretaba al Héroe en su combinación de rojo y dorado. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla entrar en su vida sin ni siquiera pensar en ello. ¡La quería de vuelta con él! Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar rápidamente a Ensio, su amigo más cercano en esta habitación. Quería su aprobación, su aprobación para ello, pero lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

Aun así, Tony notó que sus dedos apretaban el vaso que estaba bebiendo con los labios un poco demasiado fuerte, y su mirada estaba preocupada, podía verlo aunque Ensio no lo miraba. Por el momento, no entendía qué molestó a su amigo, hasta que recordó a su vez su sufrimiento, el dolor que le había desgarrado el alma cuando Pepper lo había abandonado, porque ella no le había creído. Ella no había creído en él... ¿Quién podría decirle que no volvería a suceder? La cicatriz que le había dejado no había terminado de sanar y se dio cuenta de que si alguna vez aceptaba salir con ella de nuevo, se chocarían contra la pared...

¿Quizás debería darse tiempo para pensar en ello?


	10. El hombre de vacaciones

**_Agosto 2012_ **

Ensio pensó que hoy estaba teniendo un día tranquilo. De hecho, se había tomado unos días libres, nada demasiado extravagante, uno o dos días como máximo, pero no podía pasarlos decentemente en la Torre de los Vengadores. Habría estado en constante demanda y no habría podido obtener el descanso que quería.

Así que había regresado a casa o lo que ahora era solo la casa de su padre, en la que siempre había un lugar para él. Tony le había dejado hacerlo de nuevo, incluso si no estaba exactamente emocionado.

Desde esta historia de rehenes, Ensio apenas salió solo. Por supuesto, no podía permitirse el lujo de estar constantemente acompañado por un Avenger, estos últimos eran demasiado populares y cada uno tenía su propio horario, pero tenía que estar en línea con JARVIS en todo momento, para que este último puede prevenirlos al menor problema.

El Agente de SHIELD había encontrado esto bastante estúpido para ser honesto, pero Tony se había negado a dejarlo salir de la torre hasta que accedió a sus términos. A pesar de que su niñera había demostrado ese día que era más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, todavía entraron un poco en pánico cuando lo vieron precipitarse hacia el peligro.

Andrus, el padre de Ensio, les había informado además que esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, durante una misión o no. Su hijo siempre había tenido impulsos impulsivos cuando su familia o un niño estaban involucrados. No podía soportar que les pasara a los niños, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando les pasaba.

JARVIS tenía que advertirles si alguna vez perdía la lógica como el otro día, porque cualquier cosa podía pasar en cualquier momento. Nadie estaba a salvo de un error de juicio o de una emboscada, Ensio como ellos.

Tony había encontrado apoyo entre sus compañeros Vengadores que habían llegado a apegarse a su Oficial de Enlace y no querían que lo mataran, o peor aún, que lo reemplazaran. Ellos no lo aceptarían. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. No querían a nadie más que a Ensio y no era negociable.

No había habido posibles reemplazos para el Agente Davis por un tiempo, pero si alguno de ellos aparecía, los Vengadores se unirían para que él quisiera huir lejos e irse. Ensio en su lugar. Sin embargo, sentían que Fury había renunciado a cambiar al agente de turno, o al menos no había encontrado a nadie más desde su último intento ... Es posible que Tony tampoco haya tenido nada que ver con eso, si los archivos de los agentes potenciales desaparecieran o fueran destruidos.

Por lo tanto, Ensio había terminado ya no apoyando la atención adicional que le prestaban los miembros de los Vengadores. Se suponía que debía cumplir este papel y no al revés. Esperaba que estas vacaciones calmaran su ardor y si no, se tomaría el tiempo para descansar un poco, alejarse de todo el estrés que le daban al verlo de esta manera.

Sin embargo, no todo pudo salir tan bien como él esperaba. De lo contrario, ¿dónde estaría la aventura en la vida? No la estaba buscando, incluso trató con seriedad de huir de ella, pero ella parecía aferrarse a él y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

::

Tony estaba aburrido.

Había ido a su oficina esta mañana pero no había encontrado la motivación para trabajar en ningún proyecto. Hay que decir que a esta hora por lo general, sobre todo los viernes como hoy, estaba en una reunión y no para jugar como el resto del día.

Sin embargo, Ensio se había tomado un descanso y pospuso las reuniones a las que debería haber asistido, ya que sospechaba que sin alguien que lo empujara, Stark no iría por su propia voluntad. En lugar de tener que explicar el motivo de la ausencia de su superior a su regreso, prefirió anticipar la ausencia de este último trasladando las reuniones.

Tony no lo habría logrado, pero tampoco tenía ganas de manipular una placa base o actualizar el sistema de autodefensa de sus armaduras independientes. No estaba motivado y por lo tanto estaba aburrido. Terriblemente.

Sin embargo, no hacer nada también era aburrido. Había estado buscando una ocupación desde su despertar, pero sin mucho éxito. Como cualquier adulto respetable, se enfurruñó cuando pensó en su asistente que lo había dejado sin trabajo y que debió divertirse con su padre, descansando.

Encontró totalmente injusto que su amigo se lo estuviera pasando bien, cuando amenazó con no sobrevivir a su aburrimiento. Al final, no se merecía el permiso que le había concedido en su inmensa grandeza de alma. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro. Como ese era el caso, iba a ir a casa de Ensio y perturbar su tranquilidad. No iba a obligarlo a volver al trabajo, pero iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado tan indefenso por su ausencia.

En el camino, pasó a Clint y solo hace falta una frase y una sonrisa de connivencia para que se entiendan:

"¡Barbacoa en casa de mamá!" "

Rara vez llamaba así a su amigo, sólo cuando quería jugarle una broma. Como si eso hiciera una diferencia para él. No, no estaba molestando al que era su amigo, sino al Agente que los vigilaba día tras día.

“Iré a buscar a los demás”. —Dijo el arquero alegremente mientras iba a buscar a Natasha y Steve.

"¡Voy a despertar a Bruce!" Tony respondió, subiendo unos escalones para correr hacia la cocina.

Para entonces, su colega ya debía haberse levantado, de lo contrario significaba que no había dormido en absoluto.

Afortunadamente, encontró al científico sentado en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo el café que Ensio dejó antes de irse. No parecía del todo despierto todavía, pero estaba vestido. Fue más que suficiente para Tony. Bruce tendría mucho tiempo para estar al tanto de su entorno cuando se dirigiera a la casa de Ensio.

Se las había arreglado para obtener la dirección de su padre, Andrus no entendía por qué tenía que permanecer en secreto. También era importante que Tony, el empleador de su hijo, tuviera una forma de ir a buscarlo si los teléfonos celulares dejaban de funcionar, por cualquier razón. El multimillonario, sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de no informar a su asistente, haciéndole creer que todavía tenía un jardín secreto para él.

“Vamos, doc, camina”. Tony murmuró mientras ayudaba a Bruce a ponerse de pie.

Luego comenzó a subirlo al elevador para descender a su sótano privado, donde descansaban sus magníficos autos. Su conductor, estacionado en el piso en cuestión, saltó cuando los vio llegar. No era frecuente que el Sr. Stark viniera a verlo sin ningún programa. O más bien, eso no había sucedido desde que el Agente SHIELD había tomado el asunto en sus propias manos durante varios meses. Siempre se le avisaba con una media de una hora de antelación y hacía tiempo que no veía a su empleador bajar al sótano de forma intempestiva como hoy.

A Tony realmente no le gustaba este conductor. Le faltaba el vínculo que había forjado con Happy, pero realmente se merecía el ascenso que le había dado, así que no se arrepintió. Además, su nuevo conductor sabía, al menos, ser tan silencioso y discreto como una tumba. Fue un criterio significativo para un hombre como él.

Procedió a caminar hacia el único automóvil que tenía, con espacio suficiente para acomodar a más de cuatro personas, empujando a un Bruce todavía muy perturbado dentro del vehículo. Luego se volvió hacia su conductor.

"El Sr. Davis no me advirtió de ninguna salida para hoy..." dijo vacilante.

El hombre sabía que no era muy inteligente, pero supo de inmediato que había una anguila debajo de la roca cuando su jefe le guiñó un ojo. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

“Está de permiso."

¿O tal vez no...? ¿Si? Ya no sabía muy bien... De todos modos, su trabajo era llevar al Sr. Stark a donde le pidiera. Así que finalmente decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. Luego le colocaron en la mano un papel garabateado apresuradamente, con una dirección escrita en él.

"Vamos a esta dirección. Pero no hace falta decírselo a los demás. Es algo así como información confidencial”. Susurró el genio multimillonario.

El conductor asintió con seriedad. ¡Él sabría ser digno de la confianza de su jefe!

"Esperamos a los que llegan tarde y nos vamos”. Stark terminó, subiendo detrás de su colega, sin prestar atención a la molestia de este último.

Bruce sabía que algo peor que iniciar una pequeña pelea, lo superaría.

Finalmente Clint, Natasha y Steve llegaron y el conductor abrió amablemente la puerta trasera para ellos. Los dos Agentes de SHIELD se apresuraron a entrar con confianza, mientras que el Capitán América los siguió con vacilación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el vehículo se movió, Steve finalmente se atrevió a hablar para pedir más explicaciones.

"¿Qué está pasando? Clint no consideró _útil_ informarme de lo que era importante para requerir nuestra presencia de inmediato”. En ocasiones, el exsoldado estaba harto del carácter más que excéntrico de sus compañeros.

"¡Ensio está organizando una fiesta barbacoa! Al parecer, compraron demasiada carne, así que nos invitaron a quedarnos hasta que se acaben las existencias”. Stark sonríe con confianza.

Nadie parecía creerlo en la cabina. No era del tipo del agente Davis hacer algo como esto. Para nada de su clase... ¡Olía como un golpe en la nariz!

"¿Al menos sabe que va a tener una fiesta de barbacoa?" Natasha preguntó sarcásticamente.

Aunque todos sabían que eso seguramente no era cierto, ¿quiénes eran para decir que no a la comida de Ensio, fuera lo que fuera? Tony solo sonrió un poco más, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente.

"Yo me encargaré de prevenirlo”. Respondió, tomando su teléfono.

Clint sonrió al oírlo, mientras que Natasha parecía más que divertida por la situación. Steve y Bruce parecían bastante desesperados, pero no dijeron nada. La barbacoa era demasiado tentadora.

**::**

Andrus estaba tranquilamente instalado en su jardín, disfrutando del sol de verano, tumbado en una tumbona. Le habían ofrecido unos días libres para ponerse al día con el día en que terminó trabajando, cuando su hijo había vuelto a estar inconsciente y se había apresurado a comprobar su estado. Podría haber ido solo, Ensio o no, pero su presencia definitivamente lo había decidido.

Este chico era la niña de sus ojos. Un hijo que nunca pensó que tendría algún día, cuando se casó con Rea. Un sueño que se había hecho realidad. No importa cuántos años pasaran, seguiría mimando a este niño que era suyo. No se parecía a ella como algunos de los padres e hijos que vio en el hospital, apenas compartían ningún rasgo en común, pero su vínculo era mucho más fuerte que unas pocas diferencias físicas.

Siempre habían sido muy cercanos, casi fusionales, para poner celosos a otros padres. Quería con todo su corazón proteger a Ensio, pero también sabía que este último tenía sus propias ambiciones, sus propias necesidades. No le gustaba dejar al viudo y al huérfano con dolor, como él. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir sus pasos al decidir convertirse en médico, sus habilidades se adaptaron mejor a un papel de protector, de escudo.

Fue principalmente por este motivo que trabajó en SHIELD. Había decidido unirse a esta organización, a pesar de la más que obvia desgana de su padre, porque sentía que era allí donde mejor podía ayudar a los inocentes.

También compartieron puntos de vista diferentes a veces, obviamente no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en todo. Su mayor discordia se refería al valor de la vida humana en particular. Con el juramento hipocrático, Andrus había jurado curar y tratar de salvar todas las vidas, independientemente de los orígenes, creencias religiosas o políticas o pasado de su paciente.

Sin embargo, Ensio estaba convencido de que a veces era necesario sacrificar a una persona para salvar a otras, o que la vida de ciertos matones no valía nada. Sin embargo, incluso pensando en ello, el asesinato no se volvió más fácil. Requiere yute. Sus años de servicio como agente de campo, por no decir vulgarmente "asesino", seguramente habían sido los peores para él, pero se consolaba al saber que había salvado más vidas que las que había tomado.

Andrus, sin embargo, vio la diferencia entre sus años bastante oscuros y su trabajo de oficina actual, que no lo estresaba como solía hacerlo, o al menos de otra manera. Ensio llevaba mucho tiempo convencido de que no podía hacer otra cosa que este tipo de misión en la que había que derramar sangre, había terminado por acostumbrarse demasiado. Afortunadamente, ser parte del equipo del Agente Coulson había cambiado todo para él y Andrus nunca se sentiría lo suficientemente agradecido por ello.

Finalmente, las pesadillas cesaron y los restos del trastorno de estrés postraumático desaparecieron lentamente. Ensio siempre hizo lo que creía, todavía salvó vidas, pero ahora de una manera diferente.

Su padre estaba feliz de verlo más realizado de esta manera.

"Hay momentos en los que honestamente creo que debería huir de ellos”. Ensio gimió falsamente mientras se reunía con él en el jardín, con los brazos llenos de víveres.

Había recibido el mensaje de texto de Tony hace unos diez minutos y sabiendo que vendrían tanto si lo veía como si no, se había apresurado a comprar algo de carne para esta fiesta de barbacoa, que aparentemente _estaba_ teniendo en el jardín de su padre.

Andrus se rió entre dientes cuando lo vio hacerlo, murmurando en una barba imaginaria que hubiera deseado haber pasado estas vacaciones familiares. Sí, ahora estaba realmente más satisfecho. Había comenzado con su nuevo afecto por el Agente Coulson, luego por los Vengadores. Estos héroes le permitieron salir de su oficina, en la que a veces se sentía agobiado, pero también le permitieron renovar amistades que había perdido a lo largo de los años.

Y, sin embargo, todavía pensaba en sí mismo. El Doctor no pudo evitar pensar que era muy afortunado de tener un hijo que seguía cuidándolo así, de vez en cuando pasaba a verlo, se tomaba vacaciones para pasarlas con él, aunque al final no fuera como ambos planearon, ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo para llamar una vez al día y ocasionalmente hacer sus recados.

Finalmente se levantó de la tumbona y se unió a Ensio, pasando una mano por el pelo corto de su chico para despeinarlo.

"Vamos, te ayudaré. No estará de más socializar un poco fuera del hospital. Además, me parecieron personas bastante correctas."

"Son héroes papi, si no fueran al menos un mínimo, el mundo estaría arruinado”. Ensio sonríe divertido.

Su padre hablaba a veces como un anciano y siempre le hacía sonreír o divertirle. A veces incluso ambos.

"Sin embargo, fueron bastante encantadores para mí, sin tener que hacerlo. Tú eliges muy bien a tus amigos, confío en ti, hijo."

Comenzó a desenvolver la carne que su hijo había comprado, notando algunos bocados selectos que estaba seguro de que las cuentas de Genie Stark pagarían como señal de venganza. Ensio nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo con ningún otro empleador, por muy sucio que le hubiera hecho el empleador.

"De lo contrario... ¿cuál te gusta más?" Son muy hermosos, te lo concedo, pero debes tener un poco de preferencia, ¿verdad? ¿A menos que finalmente Señorita Romanoff sea lo suficientemente atractiva como para convencerte de mirar a ambos lados?” Preguntó casualmente, aunque sus ojos se entrecerraron en broma.

"¡Papá!” Ensio exclamó, sin saber si reír u ofenderse.

¡Su papá estaba demasiado emocionado para burlarse de él hoy! ¡Este día iba a ser muy largo!

De repente se escuchó un ruido en la entrada y el Agente reconoció claramente las voces de Tony y Steve discutiendo suavemente.

No, este día iba a ser más largo en realidad.


	11. El político

**_Septiembre 2012_ **

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando Ensio recibió una llamada. Tony no había prestado atención hasta que escuchó a su asistente y amigo responder.

"¿Agente Hill?" Dijo el Agente, levantando el auricular.

El hombre de la armadura inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, volviéndose hacia el que todavía a veces llamaba "mamá" para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Nunca fue una buena señal cuando la mano derecha del Director Fury te llamó directamente y Tony se preguntó si debería temer lo peor. La calma de Ensio tampoco le ayudó, ya que había notado que su amigo siempre se esforzaba por estar impecablemente tranquilo.

Este último simplemente miró su reloj, como si estuviera comprobando algo.

"¿Debo ir al lugar habitual o ..." preguntó, escuchando la respuesta de su superior. "Bien, voy allí ahora mismo en ese caso."

Mientras colgaba de la breve conversación que probablemente no había durado más de dos minutos, JARVIS se les manifestó.

"Señor, un SHIELD Quinjet está pidiendo permiso para aterrizar. "

"Es para mí". Ensio dijo antes de que Tony le preguntara qué estaba haciendo allí. "Se suponía que debía ir a SHIELD a última hora de la tarde para una cita, pero nuestros invitados han pedido adelantar la hora de la reunión. "

El genio multimillonario frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué tipo de reunión es esta?" "

"Política. Tengo algunas conexiones con el mundo de nuestros huéspedes. Es por eso que el Agente Coulson me quería en su equipo originalmente. "

"No sabía que tenías otras reuniones. ¿No es demasiado trabajo para ti solo?" Tony se preocupó.

No podía imaginar lo doloroso que sería no solo tener que dirigir un negocio, sino ir a citas políticas y tal vez incluso completar otras asignaciones para SHIELD, después de todo, Ensio no le hablaba a menudo de sus deberes con la organización mundial. Sin embargo, él mismo ya estaba luchando por hacer lo mínimo que se le pedía si no giraba en torno a sus máquinas, por lo que no sabía si estaba en la mejor posición para preocuparse por la carga de trabajo de su amigo, que tal vez era normal ... ¡No, no podía ser!

"Las reuniones no son tantas. El último fue hace casi seis meses. No te preocupes por mí". Ensio sonrío, emocionado de que Tony piense en él. "Me iré antes de que mi conductor se impaciente. Si tienes algún problema, envíame un mensaje, eres mi prioridad. "

"Cuenta conmigo". El Hombre de Hierro respondió mientras lo veía irse hacia el ascensor.

Ausentemente ordenó a JARVIS que permitiera que el piloto de SHIELD aterrizara y regresó a su escritorio.

Hasta ahora, el proyecto que estaba estudiando había captado toda su atención. Estos eran planes transmitidos por una pequeña empresa que quería apoyo financiero o técnico para crecer. Le encantaba la idea de sus drones médicos que pudieran ir a cualquier parte del mundo, con un enlace por satélite a médicos voluntarios reales.

Finalmente acabó siguiendo la propuesta que le había hecho Ensio el primer día que entró en su servicio, la de al menos mirar los proyectos que se presentaban a la empresa STARK para validarlos o no. En algunos proyectos que había aceptado, hasta ahora habían obtenido muy pocas ganancias, pero dado el tamaño de su negocio, fácilmente podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas.

Su asistente también tenía razón cuando le dijo que un simple comentario de su parte podría conseguirle el reconocimiento de los diseñadores, lo había notado notablemente en un proyecto que había rechazado pero para el que había encontrado la clave para lo que supuso un problema para su creador. Este último le había regresado a finales de año y esta vez quería que la empresa STARK se encargara de la producción del producto terminado.

Podrían haber recurrido a una empresa competidora porque su proyecto había sido inicialmente rechazado, pero, sin embargo, regresaron a ellos gracias al comentario de Tony.

Ensio no lo obligó a verlos, o al menos ya no lo alentó más, pero le permitió dejar de pensar en cosas y mostrarle proyectos únicos, así que siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, si bien el que había tenido frente a él toda la tarde lo había cautivado, ya no quería estar interesado en él. Estaba demasiado intrigado por la reunión de Ensio. Quería saber más, siempre más, sobre su amigo.

La fiesta de barbacoa, aunque muy divertida, también había sido un poco frustrante. Había esperado, como los otros Vengadores, que pudieran aprender más sobre él, había intentado resolver el misterio que lo rodeaba, fuera del entorno profesional y en un lugar más familiar para él, pero no habían aprendido nada. .

Incluso tenían la impresión de que solo habían encontrado más preguntas para hacerse, sin respuestas para contrarrestar un poco. Natasha incluso se dio cuenta de que Andrus, el padre de Ensio, también ocultaba algunos secretos.

Tony suspiró mientras giraba su silla, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la reunión a la que iba Ensio. Este último le había dicho que era una reunión política, pero... ¿con quién? ¿Por qué él y no otro? Tenía que buscar más información sobre este tema para satisfacer su curiosidad... Una sonrisa carnívora torció sus rasgos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pirateado los servidores de datos de SHIELD.

"¡JARVIS! ¡Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje a los servidores de SHIELD!"

"Voy a entrar en modo espía, señor. "

Las cortinas de la oficina cayeron, dejando solo la luz de la pantalla para iluminarla. Tony amaba el modo de espionaje que había establecido con JARVIS. Por supuesto, era principalmente una protección de computadora, pero había decidido agregar un toque dramático propio para acompañar esos pequeños momentos en los que se convirtió en un villano a los ojos de la ley.

Se acomodó cómodamente en su silla, fingió estirar los dedos e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su computadora, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

"JARVIS, ¿todavía hay puertas traseras abiertas que pusimos en su lugar la última vez?" "

"... No señor, todas las puertas han sido cerradas. Tendrá que encontrar otra forma de entrar hoy. "

A Tony no pareció importarle mucho, incluso sonrió.

"Ah, mi querido amigo, pero dijiste 'cerradas' y no 'destruidas' o 'desaparecidas', eso significa que podemos intentar reabrirlas. "

El multimillonario se preguntaba qué era lo más divertido, pero también lo más inteligente: atravesar una puerta que había destacado porque a nadie se le ocurriría prestar atención, mientras que su puerta más discreta había que vigilarla de cerca. ¿O apostar por lo contrario, asumiendo que habían terminado por olvidar su existencia?

Sin embargo, Tony era un jugador. Esta fue seguramente su mayor falla después del alcohol. Le gustaba correr riesgos cuando podía perder mucho. No estaba arriesgando tanto esta vez, tal vez una pequeña palmada en la muñeca y luego SHIELD seguiría adelante, como de costumbre.

Debatió consigo mismo por un rato qué hacer, ya que también quería saber más sobre la cita de Ensio y por eso, no debería ser atrapado. Finalmente, casi a regañadientes, decidió reabrir una puerta trasera aleatoria entre todas las que se divirtió colocando. Se perdió entre la multitud porque no pasó nada cuando volvió a entrar en los servidores de SHIELD.

Inmediatamente buscó acceso a la computadora de Ensio. Los agentes no tenían identificadores nominativos, sino una serie de números asignados. Esto permitió a los fisgones como él pasar más tiempo del necesario bajo los radares SHIELD y, por lo tanto, aumentar el riesgo de ser atrapados.

Esta vez fue diferente a sus intrusiones anteriores, ya que nunca había buscado archivos personales en un Agente, sino proyectos ya archivados en los servidores. Tony se divirtió por lo tanto al poner sus manos en la larga lista de empleados de SHIELD. Estaba más que provisto, demostrando el tamaño de la organización y el alcance de su poder.

Hizo clic en un nombre al azar y vio un archivo detallado de un tal Pieter Hoogervorst. Sonrió victorioso cuando vio que su número estaba bien especificado. No era exactamente el archivo completo del agente, más bien un resumen de su condición. Los archivos deben haber sido mucho más difíciles de encontrar.

Tony no supo si se sorprendió al ver que entre la información disponible encontró una medida de su lealtad a la organización, pero también de su peligrosidad como Agente. Realmente no le sorprendió de Fury, con un director paranoico en este punto, era lo mínimo que uno esperaría. No, al final debería haberlo adivinado.

Así que se puso a buscar el nombre de Ensio. Davis era obviamente un nombre bastante común, pero al final encontró lo que buscaba. Una vuelta rápida a su tarjeta y anotó su registro. Casi se fue con solo esta información, pero una pequeña caja roja oscura llamó su atención... La lealtad de Ensio a SHIELD había sido clasificada como "desconocida" durante varios años. Anteriormente había sido considerada "fuerte", pero había sido reevaluada cuando entró al servicio de Coulson... Sin embargo, lo que lo intrigó más fue la evaluación de su peligrosidad. Un pequeño texto acompañaba al cuadrado con el color de la sangre "Peligroso, potencialmente muy peligroso". Allí también su condición había sido reevaluada recientemente, justo antes de convertirse en su Oficial de Enlace.

Entendió que Ensio era un buen agente. Él mismo lo había visto pelear ese día, en la calle, pero no pensó que sería en este momento... Su asistente y amigo obviamente todavía tenía muchos secretos y él apenas había rozado sólo la superficie. Tony se preguntó qué estaba escondiendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo. Después de todo, tenía que haber una razón, ¿verdad?

Tal vez podría preguntarle directamente... Pero no creía que Ensio le respondiera, de todos modos con honestidad y claridad. Intentaría cambiar de tema o le daría una o dos piezas de información que solo lo dejarían satisfecho por un tiempo. ¿Quizás necesitaban estar más cerca para que él se abriera a él? Sin embargo, Tony era un niño, un niño caprichoso e impaciente. Quería saber la verdad y saberlo de inmediato.

El genio sabía que tal vez no pudiera descubrir todo lo que su amigo estaba escondiendo, pero nada le impidió investigar un poco para intentar idear teorías por su cuenta. Quizás esta reunión a la que había asistido podría ayudarlo. En el peor de los casos, sería un buen punto de partida.

Volviendo a centrarse en la razón principal de su piratería, comenzó a ingresar a la computadora de Ensio a través de su registro. Al parecer, no había necesidad de nada más. Los archivos confidenciales seguramente deben estar sellados con una contraseña, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando de todos modos. Casi tuvo problemas para acceder a la agenda de su asistente, porque estaba usando la de su buzón que estaba protegido. Afortunadamente, todavía era posible ver un diario, con solo información básica rara, como la hora o la nota.

Solo estaba revisando las notas de la reunión. Eran bastante concisos o, a veces, incluso codificados cuando la invitación provenía de otra persona. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, resopló de frustración. Solo había una palabra, o más bien un nombre para esta reunión. Ensio aparentemente no necesitaba más, obviamente sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero Tony sabía que no sería hoy que encontraría sus respuestas.

"Está bien, veamos quién es ese 'Potter' que obliga a Fury a enviar un Quinjet a buscar a Ensio." Debe ser feroz si no quiere lidiar con eso él mismo. Se rió disimuladamente después de pensar.

**::**

Andrus vio que la hora avanzaba lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Había temido este momento todo el día, tanto como había esperado con impaciencia. Sabía que sería un día difícil para su hijo, especialmente una tarde. Estaba al tanto de todas las reuniones que habían tenido lugar con este "otro mundo" desde que comenzaron.

Deseó que su hijo no se hubiera vuelto a enfrentar a él, pero el agente Coulson se había fijado en él y en su secreto. Por mucho que Andrus estaba agradecido con el difunto hombre por sacar a Ensio de sus misiones de asesinato, estaba resentido con él por haberlo sumergido de nuevo en un mundo que no0 le había hecho ningún bien.

Siempre regresaba agotado de estas reuniones, sin importar a quién se encontrara allí. Andrus tenía miedo de ver en qué estado se encontraría. Había prometido ir a verlo al final del día y el médico ya se estaba preparando para llamar a Anthony Stark para informarle que Ensio pasaría la noche en su casa.

Tampoco quería que el genio entrara en pánico. Había visto que los dos hombres se habían unido rápidamente. Sus puntos en común eran oscuros, pero sabían por eso que podían contar el uno con el otro. Parecía extraño decir que Ensio confiaba en su amigo y patrón, cuando nunca había ahondado en quién era, sin embargo Andrus sabía que no era por desconfianza, sino más por miedo a ser rechazado. También necesitaba tiempo porque se lo había guardado todo para sí mismo durante tanto tiempo...

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Ensio eventualmente lo haría y que Tony sería la primera persona a la que le contaría toda la historia. No podía esperar a que su hijo finalmente se abriera a los demás, le haría el mayor bien.

Oyó abrirse la puerta principal y la voz de su hijo anunció su llegada.

"Lo siento papá, pasaré a saludar y me iré después. Tony de repente necesitaba una tonelada de suministros para sus robots. Estoy seguro de que lo está haciendo a propósito. ¿No podría haberme preguntado por ellos esta mañana, tal vez? Ah, y aprovecharé la oportunidad para conseguir la camiseta que olvidé la última vez". Ensio gimió mientras subía las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

Andrus no tuvo tiempo de decirle una sola palabra, pero sintió que el alivio lo invadía. Su chico se había quejado en vano contra su patrón que le hacía ver todos los colores, había sentido un toque de ternura en su voz y seguramente no había pasado por alto su sonrisa.

Se veía bien. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a luchar contra sus demonios y sentía que Tony no tenía nada que ver con esta historia, al igual que su misión de cuidar niños con los Vengadores. El multimillonario fue el primer amigo que hizo en mucho tiempo y a Ensio siempre le había encantado cuidar de los demás tanto como quería proteger a los inocentes.

Ya había notado que finalmente había prosperado en su trabajo, pero ahora sabía que ese era el caso también en su vida privada. Ya no era el único para Ensio e incluso él se sentía un poco celoso de esta observación - le hubiera gustado tener a su hijo para él solo - todavía estaba genuinamente feliz por él.

El chico grande reapareció frente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa triste:

"Lo siento por no quedarme un poco..."

"No te preocupes, me alegro de que hayas venido. Todavía piensas en tu viejo padre, estoy muy conmovido". Andrus fingió enjugar una lágrima traicionera.

"Por supuesto que pienso en ti". Ensio se rió entre dientes, agarrando a su padre en un abrazo. "Si no estuvieras ahí para mí, nunca saldría de esto. "

El Agente vio que su muestra de afecto regresaba con fuerza.

"Depende de mí decir eso". Andrus respondió, enterrando su nariz en el suave cabello de su hijo, antes de finalmente soltarlo. "Ve al archivo antes de que cierren las tiendas". "

"Volvería este fin de semana". Ensio le prometió cuando se fue.

El Doctor lo vio hacerlo y pensó con tristeza que su pequeño estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.


	12. El hombre de luto

**_Noviembre 2012_ **

Las nubes oscuras se habían estado acumulando durante varios días y una explosión soplaba sobre la Torre de los Vengadores, como la llamaban algunos periódicos. La moral de sus habitantes estaba en su punto más bajo.

Sin embargo, últimamente solo uno de ellos era solo una sombra de sí mismo, sin embargo, tocó a todos, mucho más de lo que él hubiera creído y mucho más de lo que ellos mismos hubieran creído.

Ensio estaba en verdad extrañamente silencioso y aunque nunca había sido muy ruidoso en tiempos normales, su silencio era casi abrumador. Se había ido esta mañana sin otra explicación que irse, dejando a los Héroes de mal humor atrás.

Tony fue probablemente el que resultó más afectado por la actitud de su amigo. Había intentado hablar con él al respecto, pero este último le había pedido tiempo. Le había dado un poco, pero todavía estaba preocupado. Recordaba muy bien su última depresión, cuando Pepper lo dejó... no había sido mejor que un zombi y seguramente se habría hundido en la depresión si no se hubiera despertado con Ensio a su lado.

El agente de SHIELD había sido su salvavidas, tanto para el caso de Pepper como para su trastorno de estrés postraumático. Había hecho tanto por él desde que asumió el puesto de asistente, ¡quería devolverle el favor! Pero Ensio se había encerrado en su silencio y su soledad, rechazando el contacto con los demás.

Tony reconoció el comportamiento defensivo cuando vio uno y Ensio no pudo engañarlo. No era como si hubiera tratado de esconderse o jugar el juego de todos modos, su angustia sudaba casi todos los poros de su piel, pero no había dejado que nadie intentara consolarlo. Apenas les había hablado durante la última semana.

Sin duda fue por eso, que cuando Ensio le pidió un día libre, Tony aceptó de inmediato, luego del susto de escucharlo hablar con él. Le acababa de susurrar a su jefe y amigo que estaría en la casa de su padre antes de irse.

El hombre conocido por ser Iron Man, había esperado muchas horas por su regreso. Ni siquiera sabía si se acostaría con Andrus o volvería. Su preocupación solo había crecido durante esas pocas horas. Solo había pensado en eso desde que Ensio se fue... Entonces se había roto. Había tenido suficiente de dar vueltas en círculos en su sala de estar y había agarrado su abrigo para bajar lo más rápido posible a su garaje.

Saltó al coche más cercano y el motor rugió para que se apresurara. En menos tiempo del que tardó en contar, se encontró en la calle de la casa del padre y el hijo de Davis. Salió de su vehículo, seguro de sí mismo, antes de desinflarse repentinamente.

Se acomodó contra el capó de su querido Audi R8. Tony no estaba seguro de adónde iba. Tenía la impresión de que si iba a tocar la puerta de Andrus y Ensio, cruzaría una línea. Otro pero aún no el último. Ya no sería solo empleado de Ensio y su amigo ocasional, entraría en la esfera privada de esta familia. ¿Lo quería él? ¡Sí definitivamente! Pero, ¿y Ensio?

El Agente de SHIELD era ultrasecreto y desentrañar estos misterios requeriría más que un poco de inteligencia. Tony era muy consciente de esto y de que no podía detenerse después de enterarse todo sobre su amigo. También sabía que su determinación de forzar las puertas que Ensio trató de mantener cerradas bien podría dañar a su amigo y fortalecer su amistad. ¿Podría correr ese riesgo...?

"¿Tony? ¿Necesitas a Ensio para algo? "

Iron Man no pudo evitar saltar cuando el padre de su amigo apareció detrás de él. Rápidamente se pasó una mano por el cabello que se había desordenado un poco, perdido en sus pensamientos, para recuperar la compostura y calmarse por un momento.

Andrus le sonrió débilmente cuando el genio multimillonario finalmente se volvió hacia él. Él también se veía exhausto y melancólico... Ensio no estaba con él, Tony sabía que todavía tenía la oportunidad de darse la vuelta, volver a la Torre y esperar a su amigo, pero. .. No quería hacerlo... No podía permitir que Ensio se cerrara sobre sí mismo mientras estaba allí para él.

"En realidad no, pero no se veía bien y... estaba preocupado por él". "

La sonrisa de Andrus se ensanchó un poco más, esta vez estaba agradecido y un poco más feliz.

"Es cierto que no somos bonitos de ver, él y yo". Él se rió, aunque su corazón no estaba allí. "Ven. Aunque no creo que haya vuelto a casa todavía."

Tony lo siguió obedientemente, ofreciéndose amablemente a guardar los comestibles que usaba para él, mientras abría la puerta de la acogedora casita.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cocina, alrededor de la mesa cuadrada de madera. La mirada de los Vengadores recorrió la sala funcional. Inmediatamente reconoció el almacenamiento que su amigo estaba usando en su propia cocina, a través de las puertas de vidrio. Sin embargo, como le había dicho Andrus, no había ni rastro del Agente. Tony estaba preocupado por dónde estaba ahora ...

"Está en el cementerio. "

El multimillonario sintió que sus rasgos se caían, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro perdió el color.

"Es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, mi esposa Rhea..." continuó Andrus en voz baja, con el corazón en el borde de los labios. "Me reuní en su tumba esta mañana, pero Ensio necesita ir solo. "

"Yo... lo siento... Mis condolencias..." susurró Tony, con la garganta apretada.

Ahora comprendía el pesado ambiente de la casa y el rostro sombrío de su amigo... Él mismo no estaba en su mejor forma cuando llegó la fatídica fecha de la muerte de sus padres. Simplemente no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Que la esposa de Andrus, Rhea, ya no era de este mundo, no había sido su primer pensamiento cuando conoció al médico.

Parecía tan feliz en tiempos normales. Por lo que había visto de Ensio y su padre, parecían bien asentados en su vida solo como pareja, y se dijo a sí mismo que Andrus se acababa de divorciar, como ahora era mucho, y que él había criado a su hijo solo.

"Ha pasado un tiempo ahora. Veinte años para decir la verdad este año. Quizás por eso nos afecta más que los otros años... Veinte años... Eso es mucho... "

Tony solo asintió, sus palabras se negaron a salir. No era muy bueno hablando de sentimientos, y no podía verse a sí mismo hablando de su propio dolor por la pérdida de sus padres. De todos modos, no a Andrus. Este último pareció darse cuenta y volvió a sonreírle.

"Deberías ir a verlo. Creo que le haría bien si estuvieras allí con él. "

"Dijiste que quería estar solo... no sé si..." dijo Tony, indeciso.

Quería estar allí para su amigo, ¡realmente lo quería! Pero tampoco quería imponerse... No en ese momento.

"Él lo necesita. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para apoyarlo hoy, no en mi propio estado, pero si eres tú quien va, estará bien. "

El hombre de la armadura vaciló un poco más antes de asentir con convicción. Tomó la dirección del cementerio y salió de la casa para subirse a su auto.

Andrus lo vio irse, el alivio relajó su rostro. Fue un día difícil para él también, pero su vida con Ensio le fue quitando gradualmente la melancolía y se había concentrado en su vida con su hijo. Su hijo fue su bendición, el que le permitió vivir su vida de la mejor manera y verlo en tal estado, fue lo que más la entristeció.

**::**

Los Vengadores finalmente habían decidido distanciarse, cuando Tony y Ensio finalmente regresaron. El agente de SHIELD todavía no estaba en su mejor forma, pero al menos se sintieron aliviados al ver que había accedido a dejar que Tony lo cuidara. Al menos esta vez.

Por lo tanto, habían dado un poco de aire a los dos amigos al dejar de estar constantemente a lomos de Ensio, aunque tampoco antes habían sido entrometidos. Sospechaban que tal vez no le agradara al joven.

Ensio les estaba agradecido. El sentimiento constante de su preocupación a sus espaldas había sido una carga adicional para él, porque no quería preocuparlos. Simplemente era más fuerte que él. No pudo evitar ponerse melancólico en esta época del año. Todavía lamentaba la muerte de su madre a quien realmente no había tenido tiempo de conocer.

Por lo general, prefería pensar en el lado bueno de las cosas, en lo que había ganado y no en lo que había perdido, pero al llegar a ese punto, ya no parecía importar tanto. Además, siempre se culpó a sí mismo por preocupar a los que lo rodeaban, lo que no mejoró su condición...

Cuando Tony fue a buscarlo al cementerio, Ensio sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. El hombre bajo la armadura no era necesariamente más fuerte que él, al contrario, era tan frágil como él. Sin embargo, se había sentido mejor. No podía explicarlo claramente...

Ver a su padre compartir su dolor y apoyarlo no tuvo el mismo efecto en él, seguramente porque se sintió parte de la culpa y verlo asumir su propio dolor... Tony no había conocido a su madre, no estaba ni triste por su muerte por la persona que era —después de todo, nunca la había conocido— sino por lo que ella significaba para Ensio.

Sin duda, le quitó algo de culpa.

"¿Quieres que le pida a JARVIS que te ordene algo para animarte? ¿O puedo enviar Happy para que consiga tu helado favorito? ¡O quizás Clint! ¡Para que te vengues por todas las veces que te hizo correr al otro lado de la ciudad!" Tony exclamó, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Ensio sonrío, disfrutando del fluir de las palabras del genio. Le ofreció muchas ideas, algunas francamente locas, otras muy tentadoras, para animarla. También estuvo muy tentado de aceptar este helado que le ofreció Tony.

"Quiero helado. Pero me haces correr más por la ciudad que Clint." Ensio aclaró de todos modos con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada ofendida del multimillonario.

Tony estaba encantado de ver finalmente a Ensio salir de su semi-silencio; le había respondido cuando le hacía preguntas, pero en realidad no consideraba una serie de onomatopeyas como una conversación. Casi había estado apático desde su regreso y finalmente estaba viendo una mejora. Mañana al final del día, el hombre de la armadura quería creer que todo habría terminado.

"Está bien, entonces JARVIS, necesitamos un frasco extra grande de helado de vainilla con chips de macadamia caramelizada, lo mismo para el caramelo salado y el coco con chocolate". "

"¿También tengo una olla grande de helado de vainilla, caramelo y brownie, señor?"

"¡Leíste mi mente JARVIS!" Tony exclamó con una gran sonrisa infantil.

Ensio también sonreía, feliz y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, porque su amigo recordaba sus gustos. Era un poco tonto de su parte estar feliz por una cosa tan pequeña, pero Tony era su primer amigo al que le importaba, aparte de los adultos que había conocido en su vida.

Nunca hubiera creído que su jefe algún día se convertiría en su amigo, ¿se atrevería a decir su mejor amigo? Aún sentía cierta admiración por el millonario y no creía que alguna vez estaría a la altura de él, pero Tony le había demostrado que era más humano que la imagen que se daba a sí mismo y que al final se parecían más de lo que Ensio hubiera creído.

El agente estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo como amigo. Era una sensación indescriptible que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ser amigo de Tony le hacía mucho bien todos los días. El vínculo que compartieron nunca dejó de crecer, lo que le permitió hoy dejar que él la ayude a enfrentar su dolor.

"Gracias Tony". Él le dijo simplemente

"No hay de qué. Si colapsaras, no sé qué haría sin ti". El genio confesó con el rostro contraído.

No estaba demasiado emocionado, o más bien no le gustaba hablar de los suyos frente a los demás. Era algo con lo que había luchado bastante. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorarse a sí mismo, pero hasta ahora solo Ensio y Rhodey habían sabido cómo ver bajo su máscara y eran los únicos a los que podía esperar dejar ir. Ensio más que el soldado, además, pero seguramente porque su amigo de la infancia no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como su secretaria personal.

Así que fue sincero al decirle esto al agente. No solo estaba bromeando, para aligerar el estado de ánimo, sino que hablaba en serio cada palabra. Si Ensio también se alejara de él, seguramente, definitivamente colapsaría. Continuaría con su trabajo en Stark Industries, seguiría siendo Iron Man, pero sería impulsivo y se pondría en peligro de muerte sin pensarlo dos veces. Comenzaría a quemar su vida por ambos lados y terminaría rápidamente.

Ensio prefirió no responder a su declaración. Sabía que Tony no resistiría, sería demasiado para él, pero también para el Agente de SHIELD en alguna parte. Sin embargo, no sabía si todavía podría estar con los Vengadores, junto a Tony... Si Fury lo sacaba de esta misión, ¿tal vez tendría el coraje de dejar la organización y pedirle al genio que lo contratara oficialmente?

"Bueno, basta de hablar de mala suerte, es mala suerte."

"Tú eres el que empezó". Ensio respondió.

"¡Hey! ¡No soy yo el que está deprimido en el sofá! ¡Eres tú quien creó esta atmósfera! "

"No importa." Dijo el Agente, pretendiendo levantarse. "¡Entonces voy a ir a limpiar mi habitación!" "

"¡No!" Tony exclamó de nuevo. "¡Si vas a tu habitación, no sabría cómo abrir la puerta para seguirte! ¡Pero tenemos que darnos un atracón de helado juntos! Apesta hacerlo solo."

Ensio se hundió en el sofá, riendo en silencio.

"¿Así que simplemente vamos a engordar comiendo helado?" "

"No claro que no. ¡También tienes que ver una película! Preferiblemente cómico. Tienes suerte, tengo obras maestras francesas excepcionales, con un actor llamado Louis De Funès, es muy gracioso, ya verás."

El agente no contuvo la risa esta vez y Tony sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Esta noche iban a dejar volar sus pensamientos oscuros y al día siguiente el cielo ya les parecería menos sombrío. Ensio sabía que no podía seguir llorando la muerte de su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido y eso no debería impedirle seguir viviendo. Todavía estaría un poco triste cuando llegara noviembre, pero no había razón para que durara más.

Tenía que seguir avanzando, una y otra vez... como nunca había dejado de hacer.


	13. El hombre de confianza

**_Diciembre 2012_ **

El propio Ensio se sorprendió al sentirse perfectamente tranquilo mientras todos charlaban en una sala de conferencias del Helicarrier. Es cierto que Fury le había advertido de sus nuevos deberes unos días antes, sin embargo, esperaba sentir algo cuando lo conociera.

El tema de sus pensamientos estaba sentado frente a él y fácilmente notó su mirada fija en él. Él le dio una mirada y una sonrisa y Ensio lo miró por unos momentos más antes de regresar tranquilamente su atención a Fury, quien estaba exponiendo las condiciones de la presencia de Loki en la Tierra.

Thor y su hermano adoptivo habían regresado unas horas antes para que Loki expiara sus crímenes en Midgard. En tiempos normales, cualquier traidor debería haber sido encerrado en una celda en las mazmorras del palacio de Asgard, pero su madre había intervenido en su nombre frente a su esposo, por lo que accedió a enviarlo a Midgard, bajo vigilancia para aprender de la gente que quería destruir.

El Dios de la Astucia no tuvo quejas. Realmente, estaba más que feliz de volver a Midgard. Por supuesto, sería más que molesto tener a su hermano en la espalda, así como a otra niñera aparentemente, pero por lo que entendía, se quedaría en la torre cuyas puertas habían forzados a abrir, con su viejos enemigos. ¡Iba a ser lo más divertido! Casi había empujado a Thor al portal para llegar más rápido.

El midgardiano con el ojo oculto no parecía tan feliz como él. Lo estaba mirando y Loki estaba muy consciente de que "Friend Fury", como lo llamaba su hermano rubio, no había aceptado su estadía en Midgard, o tan siquiera con el único propósito de tener a Thor al alcance de su mano y por razones políticas, para no seguir en malos términos con los asgardianos y su rey.

Todos los reunidos en la sala de conferencias parecían quererlo muerto, excepto su hermano y... el Agente que lo miraba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera fue por eso que fue elegido, sino solo porque ya era el Enlace de los Vengadores. Normalmente debería culparlo solo por esta razón, ¿verdad?

En cambio, sin embargo, parecía... ¿indiferente? a él. A Loki no le gustó. Le gustaba provocar algo en sus interlocutores, ya fuera odio, admiración o deseo. Pero no podía soportar la indiferencia, a menos que sirviera a sus intenciones.

"Perdón por el retraso". Dijo alegremente una conocida voz, que no contenía rastro de arrepentimiento.

"Señor Stark, se supone que no debe andar solo en el Helicarrier."

"Solo voy a dar un paseo por sus laboratorios, de todos modos no me puedes culpar por eso". El mayor se movió.

"Hablo por su seguridad, señor Stark. Imagina que en una de esas te cruzas con el exnovio de una de tus conquistas. Una bala se fue tan rápido... "

El multimillonario palideció y se acercó y se sentó junto al agente.

"Hm... Tienes razón, te obligaré a seguirme la próxima vez. Después de todo, es tu trabajo cuidarme, ¿no?"

Loki observó con interés las interacciones de los dos hombres. Su futura niñera fue muy respetuosa con el héroe al principio, pero eso no impidió que se burlara de él un poco y Tony estaba entrando voluntariamente en su juego, como viejos amigos. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo visto en la batalla de Nueva York, ni en la mente del halcón...

"Desde que _finalmente_ llegaste, Stark, finalmente podemos discutir las condiciones de alojamiento del Príncipe de Asgard, Loki". Fury dijo con una mirada malvada.

"Me estabas esperando, eso es tan dulce Fury." Tony sonrió con arrogancia, antes de grabar las últimas palabras.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y finalmente se encontró con Loki. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y Ensio empujó suavemente sus rodillas contra las de Tony para recordarle que no estaba solo.

Él también habría creído que sentiría odio por Dios, o al menos rabia frente a él, por sus acciones en Nueva York, por lo que le había pasado a Coulson, por el estrés postraumático que su amigo estaba atravesando por su culpa. Pero nada. No había sentido nada. Loki lo había dejado indiferente, como a cualquier extraño porque, aparte de la picardía, había visto que el Dios no era realmente malo. Su instinto le había dicho esto y lo mismo sus ojos.

Sus ojos verdes podrían haber sido burlones, un poco arrogantes, brillando con planes maquiavélicos de bromas, pero no se reflejaba en ellos ninguna maldad real, profunda y arraigada, como había visto en las personas que había ejecutado en nombre de SHIELD, lo había confundido y se había preguntado. Pero también lo había aceptado con bastante rapidez. Confiaba en sus instintos.

"El Agente Davis se encargará de vigilarlo, por lo que se quedará contigo en tu torre Stark". Dijo el Director de SHIELD su tono reflejando más una orden que una propuesta.

"¡¿Perdón?! ¡Me niego a tener a este individuo en mi casa!" Tony gritó, enderezándose de repente.

Ensio le puso una mano en el brazo para intentar calmarlo. Debería haber pensado que no sería tan simple.

"Esto no es un problema". Dijo con calma.

Sin embargo, nadie en la habitación sabía si estaba hablando con su superior o con el Héroe Blindado.

"SHIELD tiene apartamentos disponibles en Nueva York para este tipo de casos. Me quedaré allí con Loki durante su tiempo en la Tierra. Después me pondré en contacto con JARVIS para asegurar mi puesto de secretario de todos modos". Tranquilizó el agente.

El Dios hizo un puchero ante esta idea de su guardián. Esta situación no estaría desprovista de diversión ya que el hombre con armadura parecía preocuparse por el agente, pero no estaría en el nivel de convivencia con todos los Héroes de Midgard.

Fury suspiró. Realmente hubiera preferido que Loki se quedara en la torre rodeado de los Vengadores que podían vigilarlo constantemente, pero Stark no era su subordinado, no podía obligarlo a obedecerlo. Lástima, arreglarían lo contrario.

"Muy bien, hagamos eso Agente Dav-"

"¡No! ¡Encuentra a alguien más para vigilarlo! Ensio está demasiado ocupado para cuidarlo."

"Ya los está cuidando a todos, Stark. Uno más o menos no cambiará nada. Además, el Agente Davis está en la mejor posición para lidiar con Loki". Fury respondió, intransigente.

Podía negociar sobre el lugar de la vida de Dios, pero no sobre su tutor. Nadie más sería tan competente como el hombre para tratar con el hermano de Thor. Otros agentes podían hacerse cargo de los Vengadores, pero Loki necesitaba a alguien _especial_ y en este momento solo tenía al Agente Davis a mano.

Tony apretó los dientes y los puños, apresurándose a pensar en una solución. No podía... ¡no quería que Ensio se fuera! Lo necesitaba en su vida y en su trabajo. Los otros Vengadores también necesitaban a su Niñera, como Clint la llamó acertadamente. No podía permitir que Loki se llevara a Ensio de ellos... incluso si eso significaba meterlo en casa, en su refugio...

"Está bien..." siseó entre dientes. "Loki se quedará en la torre. "

Loki estaba genuinamente sorprendido por este cambio. No habría creído que el Midgardiano cambiaría de opinión, por un simple Agente. Fue más que sorprendente, al menos hasta que escuchó a este último susurrar algo a Stark:

"Tony, ¿estás seguro? Podemos encontrar otra solución... "

"No sobreviviríamos una semana sin ti mamá, es mejor para todos, supongo... Los demás estarán de acuerdo con eso. Es solo un pequeño sacrificio para que pueda seguir comiendo tus deliciosas comidas. "

Ensio no respondió a eso, pero lo miró un poco más, buscando la verdad en sus ojos furtivos. Suspiró en silencio mientras evaluaba qué esperar durante las próximas semanas. Debía haber estado realmente tratando de convencer a Tony de que fuera a hablar con un psicólogo, pero hasta entonces estaría allí para él.

A Fury no parecía importarle los problemas que estaba causando, ¿o tal vez no se dio cuenta? Después de todo, no se puede decir que sea un hombre muy sociable. Ciertas insinuaciones se le escaparon cuando no se referían a su trabajo.

"Bien, ya que todo está decidido-"

"¡Démonos prisa en volver! ¡No puedo esperar a ver a Rogers, Banner, Barton y Lady Natasha nuevamente!" Thor exclamó felizmente, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Mi querido Point Break, tengo que hacer un balance contigo sobre las reglas de la casa."

Tony se fue tras él, pensando en sus preciosos robots y su delicada tecnología que este Dios del Rayo podría destruir.

Loki había comenzado a enderezarse para seguir sus pasos, pero una mirada a su tutor personal le hizo darse cuenta de que todavía no podía terminar con esta reunión. Ensio reprimió un comentario sobre su docilidad y luego se volvió hacia su jefe, quien miraba la puerta con furia.

"¿Señor?"

Fury volvió a la realidad ante la llamada de su subordinado.

"Agente Davis, le dejaré manejar las acciones de nuestro... _invitado_. No debe salir de la ciudad sin permiso, pero debe ir acompañado si desea salir de la torre. "

"Entiendo señor."

Este último asintió, satisfecho con el respeto del hombre que le había dejado terminar su sentencia y con disciplina.

"Supongo que con tus otros deberes quizás te resulte difícil organizarte. Pondremos a alguien disponible para ayudarlo si lo solicita."

"Gracias Señor. Me pondré en contacto contigo si surge la necesidad."

"Dios Loki, estás asignado a la Residencia Stark por ahora. El resto de su estadía en la Tierra dependerá de su actitud y de sus intercambios con su Rey. "

El hermano adoptivo de Thor agitó la mano con indiferencia, indicando que lo había escuchado, sin responder directamente. En realidad, estaba bastante feliz de no estar ya con las esposas o los tobillos constantes. Su campo de juego era incluso bastante sustancial cuando lo piensas. No, no se iba a quejar, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, no iba a ser conciliador con el tuerto.

Fury frunció el ceño cuando lo vio hacerlo, pero rápidamente se rindió en obtener una respuesta. No tenía tiempo para este tipo de infantilismo. Así que les dijo que se fueran sin decir una palabra más.

Loki y Ensio se levantaron juntos y salieron de la habitación. Una vez de vuelta en los pasillos, el agente se volvió hacia su nuevo encargado y le tendió la mano. El Dios obviamente no lo esperaba, mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Soy el agente Ensio Davis. Si tiene alguna pregunta o inquietud, estoy a su disposición para ayudarlo. "

"Es una forma interesante de decir que vas a vigilarme por la menor cosa que haga. "

"Usted malinterpreta mis órdenes, señor. Solo soy responsable de comprobar que no agredirás a la viuda y al huérfano, y de acompañarte en tus salidas por la ciudad. Puedes pensar en mí como una especie de guardaespaldas. Tanto para la población como para ti."

Loki sonrió divertido y finalmente aceptó la mano extendida del otro hombre, que estaba a punto de apartarla. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento con sorpresa, antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más.

"Interesante..."

Ensio no dijo nada a eso, y en su lugar instó a Loki a seguir el ejemplo del Quinjet que los llevaría de regreso a Nueva York.

**::**

El estado de ánimo no era muy feliz en la torre, cuando los Vengadores se dieron cuenta de que Thor no había regresado con las manos vacías.

No podríamos decir que su obsequio fuera unánime, al contrario. La gente de Stark Tower estaba dividida entre darle a Dios Loki una segunda oportunidad y provocar un desafortunado accidente que terminaría con su vida.

Loki no tuvo problemas para adivinar sus pensamientos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Rogers y Barton parecían estar en el equipo que estaban dispuestos a dejar atrás el pasado, mientras que la pelirroja y el monstruo verde preferían verlo desaparecer de esta realidad.

"Chicos, Nat '..." Tony comenzó a gruñir, no muy complacido. "No te lo voy a presentar. Ensio es responsable de cuidarlo, así que no seas tan malo."

"¿Cómo paso esto?" Banner preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"El director Fury me ha pedido que lo ayude a aclimatarse a su vida en la Tierra y que lo siga cuando quiera ir a la ciudad". Explicó el agente de SHIELD en voz baja.

Natasha y Bruce hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo. Si Ensio estuviera a cargo de monitorear a Loki, él también sería el que se cuestionara si algo le pasaba... Realmente no encajaba con sus planes. Lamentablemente, iban a tener que dejarlo de lado si no querían meter a su amigo en problemas.

"¿Y usted es?" Thor preguntó quién no había estado prestando atención al Agente hasta entonces.

Para él, casi todos los miembros de SHIELD eran iguales. Apenas había prestado atención al hombre que se había reunido con ellos, no se le había escuchado especialmente después de todo.

Loki observó con interés cómo los rostros de los otros Vengadores ponían una expresión contrita, como si la actitud de Thor les recordara un error que ellos mismos habían cometido. Sin embargo, con la excepción de Natasha.

"Agente Ensio Davis señor-"

"Llámame Thor, veamos. "

"Soy el enlace de los Vengadores, el cocinero de la torre, el secretario del señor Stark y ahora el guardaespaldas de su hermano. "

"Buena suerte joven". Dijo el dios rubio sin prestar más atención que eso.

Tony junto a él, estaba fulminando a su mejor amigo. Habían pasado meses desde que lo llamó _'Sr. Stark'_ , ¿por qué demonios estaba retomando esta actitud de repente? Por supuesto, también lo había llamado así durante su reunión con Fury, pero ahora estaban en la torre, entre amigos... Aunque, Ensio tal vez no vio a Thor como un amigo... ¿¿Y qué hay de Loki??

Iron Man esperaba que la relación de Thor y Ensio evolucionara rápidamente, ya que no quería escuchar al Agente llamarlo así fuera del trabajo nuevamente. Pero con su suerte, la Diosa Barbie solo vería a Ensio como un subalterno y no como un amigo... Miseria...

"Tengo la sensación de que nos vamos a convertir en _muy_ buenos amigos, Ensio". Loki sonríe mientras pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros del Agente de SHIELD.

El midgardiano de hecho respetaba a su hermano, pero no parecía querer correr tras él, lo cambiaría de los sirvientes del palacio.

"Entonces estabas hablando de cocinar, ¿Qué tienes preparado para mí?" —Preguntó, empujando al más pequeño hacia la estufa.

Los Vengadores, pero más específicamente Tony, vieron cómo se llevaban a Ensio sin protestar. Entonces el genio explotó, más descontento:

"¡¿A qué te refieres _'amigo'_?! ¡Esto está fuera de la pregunta! ¡¿Pero viste lo familiarizado que está con él?! ¿Qué es esta locura? ¿Y Ensio que no dice nada? ¡Nadamos delirantes!"

"Vamos Tony. Nuestra Niñera es así, te lo recuerdo. Resulta que Loki inmediatamente cayó bajo su hechizo y lo adoptó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos". Clint trató de posponer las cosas, riendo.

"Es cierto que este joven tiene todas las cualidades físicas que le gustan a Loki en sus parejas. Creo que se llevarán bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi hermano mostró interés por un extraño. Thor también estuvo de acuerdo, seguro de que sus palabras tranquilizarían a sus amigos sobre lo que le pasaría a su secuaz.

Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto contrario cuando Tony se atragantó sin saliva y Clint se puso blanco.

"¡Debemos proteger la virtud de Nanny a toda costa! ¿Imagina que su padre se entera de que lo dejamos en las garras de una bestia? ¡Él nunca nos perdonará!" El arquero hizo una mueca.

"¡No hay posibilidad de que ponga sus manos sobre mi amigo por un segundo más!" Tony gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Steve negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de sus amigos y siguió los pasos de Clint, que había seguido al multimillonario. Sobre todo había recordado en este negocio que pronto iban a comer a decir verdad.

Natasha y Bruce estaban ahora solos en la sala de estar y se miraron, entendiéndose sin hablar. Se preguntaban cómo iban a sobrevivir en este manicomio, especialmente con la llegada de Loki, pero principalmente tenían la intención de vigilar a este último. Serían los primeros en informar cualquier paso en falso a Fury si algo sucediera. No se trataba de que Dios hiciera su ley entre ellos.


	14. El hombre salvado por la discordia

**_Diciembre 2012_ **

Clint no pensó que Tony pudiera encogerse, más a menudo de lo que ya lo hacía. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que el Dios de la Astucia se había instalado en la Torre, y la Torre nunca había estado tan silenciosa.

Sí, por sorprendente que parezca, el caos no había sucedido con Dios, todo lo contrario. Casi nadie alzaba la voz. La tensión aún era palpable, todos sospechaban, en un nivel diferente, de lo que Dios podría hacer si se enterara de sus debilidades. No estaban tan relajados como antes, todos se contenían.

Finalmente "todos"... Por supuesto, estaba Thor que no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión de sus amigos. Había pasado gran parte de su semana junto a cierto Doctor Foster, pero los otros Vengadores no tenían ninguna duda de que pensaba que todo iba bien. Pero los dos que realmente no cambiaron sus costumbres resultaron ser Ensio y Loki.

El Dios de la Astucia no fue una sorpresa real. Debe divertirse como loco llevando a sus viejos enemigos al infierno. Tenía el control de este pequeño juego porque era el que tenía menos que perder en todo esto. ¿De qué tenía miedo, después de todo? No se podía acabar con su vida, por el incidente diplomático que podría provocar con los asgardianos, _dioses_. Como mucho podríamos encerrarlo en otro lugar o limitar sus movimientos, pero no era algo que lo asustara.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento tranquilo y natural de Ensio fue lo que más sorprendió a sus amigos y enfureció a Tony un poco más cada día. El Agente de SHIELD parecía no tener problemas para estar junto al primer enemigo de los Vengadores, un hombre que había patrocinado la invasión de la Tierra casi sin causar daño. Un hombre que no dejaría de coquetear con él en cuanto la situación fuera la adecuada...

Y eso era lo que molestaba tanto a Tony para ser honesto.

A pesar de su promesa de proteger la virtud de su niñera, Clint solo había hablado a medias en serio... tal vez incluso solo una cuarta parte. De hecho, Ensio era más que capaz de protegerse a sí mismo de un matón que deseaba robar su virginidad, ¿era aún virgen? - y no podrían hacer mucho más si Loki realmente decidiera forzar su mano.

Tony lo sabía. También sabía que el dios asgardiano no hablaba en serio, o al menos que no intentaría nada contra Ensio si este último no lo quisiera, de lo contrario habría actuado la primera noche. El agente Barton estaba convencido de que este era solo un juego más para él y que la ira de Tony lo mantenía activo. La actitud indiferente de Ensio era solo una prueba más, si los gestos mesurados de Loki no fueran ya suficientes.

El dios, a pesar de sus comentarios lascivos, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Ensio, sus susurros casi inaudibles al oído de su cocinero y sus miradas triunfantes a Tony, nunca se había aferrado del todo a su coqueteo. Nunca bajó las manos por debajo de la cintura y ese fue prácticamente el único lugar en Ensio que tocó directamente, con los hombros y las manos.

Clint tuvo la impresión de que Dios estaba tratando de domesticar a su Agente, sin apresurarlo, no con verdaderas intenciones de amor, sino más para ser aceptado entre sus amigos. El arquero había notado durante este mismo período que la única otra persona que era tan táctil con Ensio, e incluso más allá, no era otro que Tony. Clint no podía recordar un momento en que agarró al Agente por los hombros con un apretón amistoso, ni siquiera una palmada en la espalda. Solo Tony lo había hecho hasta la llegada de su nuevo huésped, incluso solía derrumbarse sobre su asistente cuando le faltaba sueño o cuando era un niño. Pero a excepción del hombre con armadura, ninguno de ellos se había acercado a Ensio a menos de un metro.

Eran amigos, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para estar realmente cerca, a diferencia de Tony, que lo había logrado casi fácilmente.

Barton había preguntado a sus camaradas sobre sus nuevos avistamientos y Bruce simplemente le había dicho que para estos dos, el adagio "los pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan juntos" tenía mucho sentido. Habían llegado a unirse tan rápidamente a través de sus similitudes. Se preguntó si Loki, Tony y Ensio también tenían algo en común para que la corriente también fuera entre el Dios y su Niñera. Seguramente tenía que serlo, pero no pudo precisar qué los unió.

Tony era como una especie de niño hiperactivo, con una mente brillante mil veces más capaz que la persona promedio, con una confianza que rayaba en la arrogancia. Sin embargo, parecía tener dificultades para vincularse realmente con las personas que lo rodeaban, como si hubiera un muro entre él y los demás.

Loki también era una especie de genio de su clase, un genio malvado, un genio del caos, un genio mágico. Sin embargo, era altivo y solitario, despreciaba el mundo, como si las personas que lo rodeaban no valieran unos pocos segundos preciosos de su tiempo. Sin embargo, Clint sabía, habiendo estado atado a su mente antes de la Batalla de Nueva York, que se sentía muy solo. Precisamente por eso había accedido a darle una segunda oportunidad, pero no una tercera. Por lástima en cierto modo.

Ensio fue... difícil de romper. Seguramente fue lo que lo caracterizó precisamente. Trivial, no era particularmente llamativo, podías olvidarlo tan fácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo dejó algo atrás cuando se fue. Era extremadamente considerado con los demás, atento a quienes lo rodeaban y, sin embargo, extremadamente reservado sobre su vida personal. También él también se sentía solo.

Esto era lo único en común que Clint había encontrado entre todos ellos. Su soledad y su dificultad para relacionarse con los demás. Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido para él. Incluso fue contradictorio. Los tres se sentían solos y por eso se llevaban tan fácilmente, a pesar de que los celos de Tony le impedían ver a Loki como un amigo en este momento, según Bruce. En realidad, no, tenía que haber alguna otra razón o tal vez tenían algo en común que él no había podido determinar.

De cualquier manera, a Tony no le gustó esta situación y eso estaba diciendo algo. La mayor parte del tiempo solo miraba a Loki o murmuraba en su rincón, pero cuando se enojaba no lo hacía ni la mitad. Sin embargo, no era el hermano de Thor lo que más lo molestaba, sino las reacciones de su amigo. O más bien su falta de reacción. No se distanció del Dios, como lo hizo con los otros Vengadores, lo dejó estar cerca de él, ser demasiado táctil y no le dijo nada. ¡Él no le comentó nada! ¡¿Podría Ensio dejar de ser así?!

::

Tony en realidad estaba empezando a enojarse por esta situación. Sin embargo, también sabía que si echaba a Loki de su Torre, Ensio tendría que seguirlo... y eso era lo último que quería. Se enfrentó a un dilema más grande que él mismo, que no creía que pudiera superar pronto. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si su amigo se hubiera mantenido a una distancia segura de Loki... Él habría sido el único capaz de acercarse a su Niñera en ese momento. Habría aprovechado felizmente la oportunidad para burlarse de su invitado no deseado, por supuesto, pero sobre todo no habría tenido esa desagradable sensación de ser demasiado o no ser tan importante a los ojos de Ensio.

El genio sabía que estaba actuando como un niño que no aceptaría que su madre tuviera que cuidar de otra persona, sabía que era infantil de su parte y que tal vez su ira estaba ahí. _'le impidió ver que estaba equivocado',_ pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y no quería irse. Fue terriblemente desagradable ver que Ensio ya no pasaba su tiempo observándolo constantemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, haciendo su trabajo o tratando de volar sus instalaciones. Ahora siempre vigilaba a Loki, asegurándose de que el Dios no se sintiera demasiado incómodo en medio de sus antiguos enemigos, permaneciendo con él, actuando como un amortiguador con los demás.

Tony solo soñaba con ver al hermano de Thor convertirse en humo, para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Poco a poco, su paciencia se estaba agotando y resultó en más discusiones con Loki - unilaterales, aunque el Dios no fue tímido para provocar su ira - y más tensión en los apartamentos. Esta pequeña batalla, de la cual Clint y Steve no pudieron determinar el objetivo, había alcanzado su punto culminante el día anterior a anoche, cuando Ensio tuvo que pedirle que pospusiera su velada para acompañar a Loki a la ciudad. Desde entonces, Ironman se había quedado en un incómodo silencio. La calma antes de la tempestad.

::

Loki se estaba divirtiendo mucho. No podía ni quería negarlo. Lo supo tan pronto como le informaron que tendría que quedarse entre los Vengadores, sus antiguos enemigos. Pudo haber temido tal ambiente, que uno decide atacarlo y también pensó que tenía que estar constantemente en guardia. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, ¿o quizás a sabiendas, precisamente? - El Director de SHIELD, Fury, le había dado el escudo perfecto para esconderse detrás, enfrentando a los Superhéroes. El agente Ensio Davis fue ese escudo.

Para ser justos, el Dios de la Astucia, si no lo hubiera visto de inmediato con sus propios ojos, no habría creído que este joven pudiera ser tan importante. Entonces llegó el Hombre de Hierro. Inmediatamente había visto la química que existía entre ellos y, como el Dios de la Discordia que era, había querido ver qué pasaría si dañaba su relación. Sin embargo, sus intenciones cambiaron cuando supo un poco más sobre el hombre que decía ser su guardaespaldas y aunque no había renunciado a su diversión personal, ya no tenía ganas de hacer dañar a cualquiera. Solo burlarse de ellos un poco. Funcionó bastante bien con el héroe con armadura, pero no pudo lograr que Ensio reaccionara de la manera que quería.

Realmente no lo sorprendería si lo hiciera, parecía tener buenos instintos y no estaba ciego para ello. Era bastante bueno para determinar la naturaleza de las personas que lo rodeaban. Se llevaba bastante bien con su hermano, pero parecía mantener una distancia respetuosa, como para evitar que se entrometiera con él, una especialidad de Señor-tengo-la-cabeza-baja. Quizás lo había visto. Sin embargo, no le molestó tanto como pensaba. Lo había sospechado en realidad, desde el encuentro que habían conocido. La indiferencia del joven había sido una fuerte pista.

Loki estaba un poco molesto por haber sido actualizado tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, fue por esta misma razón que se había apegado a este pequeño y miserable humano. Sin embargo, no de la forma en que les hizo pensar. No tenía sentimientos de amor por el joven. Quizás era físicamente atractivo, y seguramente sería divertido con él en otras circunstancias, sin embargo, no pensaba en él de esa manera. Lo veía más como un hermano pequeño. Un hermano pequeño al que proteger y mimar. Un hermano pequeño en el que podía confiar y en el que también podía descansar si sentía ese sentimiento. Stark debe haber pensado lo mismo que él, excepto que era un niño celoso y posesivo.

"Ensio, mi dulce Ensio". El Dios de la Astucia comenzó, divertido al ver al hombre de hierro reprimirse para no saltar sobre él para quitarle la vida. "¿Soñaste conmigo anoche, como yo soñé contigo? Estábamos tan bien en nuestra gran cama, me sentí tan triste cuando me desperté, al darme cuenta de que era solo un sueño... Podríamos cambiar eso esta noche, podría mostrarte que lindo es dormir conmigo". Susurró cerca de su oído, mientras levantaba la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado por sus espectadores.

Tony pareció oscilar entre el miedo y la ira, pasando de un rostro pálido a una ira esporádica. Era obvio que temía una respuesta positiva de su amigo; después de todo, de manera bastante objetiva, Loki no era demasiado feo para mirarlo, era un Dios de todos modos, era poderoso, astuto e inteligente y era más que comprensivo con Ensio, ¡tal vez el joven podría caer bajo su hechizo ...! - y ambos sintieron la necesidad de gritarle al hermano de Thor de una vez por todas, antes de echarlo.

"Lo siento Loki". Ensio dijo con sinceridad, mientras Tony se atragantó al escucharlos tan familiarizados el uno con el otro. "Pero ya tengo algo planeado para esta noche. Tuve que cancelar la última vez, cuando necesitabas ir por la ciudad, y sería inapropiado que te pusiera primero de nuevo, especialmente porque es algo importante. Todavía podemos discutir mañana."

El dios hizo un puchero. Incluso sabiendo que era solo un juego, Ensio se negó a jugarlo con él, sin mencionar que en realidad le gustaba conversar con él. Le entristeció un poco, pero cuando vio que el rostro del dueño de la torre se iluminaba, supo que el Agente de SHIELD no le había estado mintiendo. Realmente fue algo muy importante para los dos hombres.

::

Mientras tanto, Ensio contuvo un suspiro. Cada vez era más difícil gestionar todo este trabajo, cuando las dos personas con las que tenía que pasar la gran mayoría de su tiempo, discutían incesantemente como niños. Se estaban provocando el uno al otro una y otra vez, ¿o debería decir que Loki estaba provocando a Tony y Tony siempre respondía con la cabeza gacha? - y eso lo agotó más que cualquier trabajo administrativo. Las cada vez más pesadillas de su jefe, desde la llegada de su antiguo némesis, tampoco ayudaron, haciéndolo irritable con todos, incluso con él, solo creando más tensión entre los inquilinos de la torre. Desafortunadamente, el Dios mágico había traído consigo recuerdos que Tony había logrado dejar de lado gradualmente.

El genio filantrópico evidentemente seguía negándose a consultar a un psicólogo, a pesar de los nombres que le había propuesto Ensio, y que jamás gritaría sus sesiones bajo todos los techos. Cuando el Agente volvió a sacar el tema, dos días después de que Loki se mudara a su casa, Tony lo había tomado como una especie de traición, le había preguntado a su amigo si realmente lo veía como una carga y si quería deshacerse de él y debió pasar toda la noche convenciéndolo de que no lo era. Había tratado de explicarle que era por su propio bien, que nunca podría ayudarla por completo porque no era un profesional, pero eso solo provocó nuevas crisis de incertidumbre en casa de su amigo.

Por lo tanto, habían continuado sus pequeñas sesiones pseudoprofesionales cada tres días, como habían acordado, hasta la última que tuvo que cancelar. De hecho, Loki había venido a verlo por una petición bastante particular que no podía rechazar. Dios había querido ir al lugar de conmemoración erigido para los que murieron durante los _problemas_ que había causado. No era del todo él mismo cuando esto sucedió, pero la semilla de la idea ya estaba allí a pesar de sí mismo, cuando había sido manipulado. Podría haber cometido el mismo crimen en cien o doscientos años por su propia iniciativa. De lo contrario, esos deseos megalómanos finalmente se habrían desvanecido. Él no lo sabía y nunca lo sabría, pero eso no le impidió sentirse culpable. Le hubiera gustado ser más fuerte, por orgullo pero también por estas personas que no necesariamente merecían morir y por sí mismo.

Desde ese asunto con los Chitauris, se sintió bastante patético, incluso si no lo demostró, por haber sido manipulado casi tan fácilmente. Había vuelto a pensar en muchas cosas y también veía este viaje a Midgard como una peregrinación. Así que había sentido la necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos el daño que había hecho sin saberlo. ¿Cómo pudo Ensio rechazarlo? Tenía que tomar una decisión y, a sus ojos, el hermano de Thor había estado más angustiado que Tony en este momento. Así que tuvo que cancelar su velada para acompañar al dios asgardiano afuera.

Fue un momento fuerte y difícil para Loki. La lista de víctimas no había sido despreciable, a pesar de todos los mejores esfuerzos de los Vengadores, la policía de Nueva York y los primeros auxilios. No había llorado, no creía que tuviera derecho a hacerlo, pero la emoción estaba ahí, poderosa y desgarradora. Ensio había estado junto al Dios, escondido bajo la ilusión de una versión más antigua del Agente, para apoyarlo. No había dicho nada, no creía que fuera necesario, ni estaba seguro de conocerlo lo suficiente como para no sentirse incómodo. Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para Loki que susurró antes de regresar _"Lo siento..."_ en dirección a la estatua tributo.


	15. El hombre de la revista

**_Febrero de 2013_ **

A pesar de un comienzo difícil, Loki había terminado integrándose en su pequeño grupo, para sorpresa de todos. Se había convertido en una constante para ellos, un rostro que habían visto todos los días durante más de dos meses. Su temperamento también se había suavizado a pedido del Agente de SHIELD y ya no buscaba provocar a Tony una y otra vez. Iron Man también había aprendido a cerrar los ojos cuando su amigo y el Dios de la Astucia pasaban tiempo juntos, fingiendo que no había sucedido. Lo había logrado después de que Ensio le asegurara que la llegada de su nuevo cargo no cambiaría nada entre ellos. Había sentido una extraña sensación ante esas palabras, pero luego volvió a sonreír y poco a poco volvió a comportarse como antes, relajando al resto del equipo.

Por lo tanto, se podría decir que la calma había regresado a la Torre de los Vengadores y todos la apreciaron en su verdadero valor. Especialmente Ensio, que había creído que tenía que sufrir de por vida migrañas crónicas, debido a las disputas de los dos hombres. El Agente también estuvo visitando a su padre durante unas horas, y le contó sobre sus últimos días agotadores y su alivio al ver que las cosas salían bien. Andrus se estaba divirtiendo burlándose de su hijo sobre esta nueva habilidad para atraer elementos disruptivos.

"Estos son los únicos dos. No puedes llamarlo un hábito todavía". Ensio respondió.

" _Todavía no_... ¿eh? ¿Está pensando en adoptar más?" El doctor se río. "Pero no son solo Loki y Tony, ¿verdad? Clint, Steve y Bruce también dependen de ti como madre, ¿verdad?"

"Estás hablando tonterías". Su hijo frunció el ceño. "Clint me llama _'Niñera'_ solo para burlarse de mí. Si no, los tres son independientes y no tengo que correr tras ellos. Incluso Loki finalmente se calmó. Solo queda Tony, pero creo que es su cerebro genio lo que lo hace tan inmaduro cuando libera la presión. Por tanto, es una excepción."

"Si, por supuesto". Andrus dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba pensando de otra manera.

"¡Papá! Francamente detente. Habrían actuado igual con cualquier otra persona."

Su padre levantó una ceja, mirándolo preguntándose si su hijo hablaba realmente en serio cuando dijo eso.

"Puede ser... Pero, ¿quién sino tú habría actuado como lo haces con ellos? Si hubieran tenido otro Oficial de Enlace, seguramente no hubieran tenido la misma relación con él, como la tienes con ellos, por la simple razón de que este hombre o esta mujer no se habría comportado como solo lo haces tú. Es tu forma de ser lo que los hace tan inclinados a relajarse contigo."

Andrus contuvo un suspiro cuando vio a su chico encogerse de hombros, sin parecer creer en sus palabras. Realmente creía que no estaba haciendo nada extraordinario y que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, el médico sabía mejor que su descendencia que era único en su clase y que pocas personas se habrían ocupado de estos superhéroes como él. Ensio vio en ellos seres humanos extraordinarios que merecían su respeto y toda la ayuda que pudiera brindarles para que pudieran vivir con tranquilidad. Cualquier otro Agente hubiera visto solo en Ironman o Capitán América, los Héroes que eran, seres dominados más allá de los mortales ordinarios, sobre todos los Hombres y no teniendo las mismas preocupaciones que la gente pequeña.

Su hijo no se dio cuenta de cuánto difería su visión del mundo del resto de la mayoría.

"Por cierto, encontré algo gracioso esta mañana cuando salí a comprar el periódico". Andrus sonrió y decidió seguir adelante.

Su hijo era extremadamente terco y, a menos que comenzara a pensar en ello, no podía cambiar de opinión. Debió haberlo sacado de su madre, ¡Andrus estaba seguro de eso! Así que en lugar de criticar este tema, a riesgo de enojarse con él, prefirió agarrar en su bolso la revista que le había llamado la atención esta mañana. Era un paño de cocina de celebridades, pero una vez fue inusual, la primera página le había divertido y había comprado una copia.

Se lo pasó a Ensio y observó su reacción con atención. Sin embargo, estaba decepcionado de no ver ninguna vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas frente a las locas teorías de la revista. Simplemente arqueó una ceja antes de ir en diagonal para leer el artículo más "detallado" dentro.

"Realmente tienen una imaginación vívida". El agente de SHIELD declaró rotundamente mientras dejaba la revista.

En la portada brillante, una foto se extendía donde era fácil de reconocer, para aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para prestar atención, junto a su jefe. Estaba inclinado sobre Tony, limpiando una mancha de café de su camisa demasiado blanca. Recordó ese día, el genio multimillonario había hecho cosquillas en el ego de un hombre durante una reunión y este último, _como por casualidad_ , derramó el contenido de su taza sobre Tony. La camisa definitivamente estaba arruinada, pero se esperaban más reuniones y su jefe no tenía ropa para cambiarse. Ensio había hecho todo lo posible para limpiar el café y se había asegurado de que su chaqueta y corbata ocultaran el resto del desorden.

No habría creído que los paparazzi estuvieran en el área o en un edificio cercano tomando fotografías. Distraídamente, pensó para sí mismo que tendría que verificar las medidas contra este tipo de invasión de la privacidad, con JARVIS. El artículo incluía otras fotos tomadas sin su conocimiento, principalmente en reuniones al aire libre o en los pisos inferiores de la Torre. Estaban físicamente cerca cada vez, pero nada fuera de lo común para los dos amigos en los que se habían convertido.

El supuesto columnista a escondidas, había embellecido su artículo con un título escandaloso: "¡El jefe de Industrias Stark está enamorado de su nuevo secretario! ¿Escondería una fantasía en la seducción de sus empleados más cercanos? ". El autor de este trapo de cocina describió cómo Pepper terminó dejando este cargo para asumir más responsabilidades dentro de la empresa y cómo este cambio había afectado la relación de los dos novios. Todo un párrafo le recordó al mundo la libertad sexual de su amigo en el pasado y el final de su supuesta fidelidad cuando sus inclinaciones lujuriosas se habían apoderado de él.

El final del artículo terminó con una pregunta sobre cuándo se separará pronto el compromiso de la pareja Stark. Era cierto que Tony nunca había anunciado oficialmente que Pepper lo había dejado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El propio Ensio, no sabía realmente dónde estaba su relación, ya que la joven había regresado con Tony, pero este último le había pedido tiempo para tomar su decisión.

"Obviamente es un montón de mentiras. No veo lo que pueda encontrar lo suficientemente interesante como para comprarlo. "

"¡Y yo que pensé que por fin me convertiría en abuelo!" Andrus respondió, imitando una falsa tristeza, sacando una sonrisa de su hijo.

"Detén un poco tu deplorable juego de actuación. Tony todavía tiene una relación relajada con Pepper. Nunca empezaría nada con alguien sin que todo se resolviera. Además, incluso si todo fuera finalmente claro entre ellos, nunca tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por mí. Ya es una especie de milagro que estemos lo suficientemente cerca como para decir que somos amigos, papá."

Andrus frunció el ceño ante esta línea. No le gustó el giro de esta conversación, aunque originalmente quería luz y diversión.

"¿Por qué no podía amarte de esa manera? Al parecer, habría conocido tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Podría enamorarse totalmente de ti."

Ensio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, ante el idealismo de su padre.

"Papá, es porque soy tu hijo que dices eso. Pero no hay nada sofisticado que atraiga a Tony. Solo soy un tipo de oficina, su secretario y su cocinero si se requiere, pero soy como cualquier otra persona. Se merece algo mejor que alguien como yo. Necesita a alguien que lo iguale y ciertamente no soy esa persona. Es imposible que se enamore de mí de repente."

"¡Deja de menospreciarte! ¡Tú también has salvado decenas o incluso cientos de vidas! E incluso si no lo fuera, ¡no te haría menos que cualquier hombre o mujer!" Andrus espetó.

"Si tú lo dices, papá". Ensio respondió suavemente.

Su padre apretó la mandíbula. Podía ver que su hijo solo había dicho eso para calmarlo, pero estaba claro que no quiso decir una palabra. Ensio en realidad sufría de una gran falta de confianza en sí mismo, no en sus habilidades, sino en sí mismo en general. Conocía sus límites, sus cualidades y sus defectos, pero Andrus no sabía si se menospreciaba a sí mismo o si imaginaba que otros eran superiores a él... Había intentado trabajar en este punto con él en algún momento. , pero se les había acabado el tiempo y tontamente había pensado que su estado de ánimo había mejorado un poco. Sin embargo, obviamente ese no era el caso, si no pensaba que merecía la amistad de Tony y mucho menos cualquier otro sentimiento de su parte.

El médico sabía que era una herida profunda y que sus experiencias sociales anteriores solo le habían agregado sal: amigos que se alejaron sin volver a conectarse, amores fallidos, etc. - pero probablemente había subestimado el problema. ¿Cómo iba a compensar su error...?

**::**

Sin embargo, cuando Tony tropezó con la revista al día siguiente, no tuvo la misma reacción que su secretario.

Ensio lo había encontrado en su bolso camino a casa, seguro que se lo había llevado por error, y lo había dejado caer sobre una mesa, sin importarle más. Por una vez, Iron Man se había despertado primero, o tal vez debería decir que no había dormido, y entró en la sala de estar para tomarse una taza de café cuando se fijó en la revista. No había prestado atención a la primera página y la había hojeado sin mucha convicción, hasta que se detuvo en el artículo titulado ' _La reanudación de la decadencia'_.

Había mirado las fotos que lo mostraban con Ensio en varias ocasiones durante el último mes. El pseudoperiodista obviamente había montado su cabeza al inventar una historia increíble para ellos, un amor de la infancia que se reconectó después de tanto tiempo y que de repente se vio impulsado al rango de secretario personal del director, mientras que él no tenía antecedentes, no tenía calificaciones. El artículo se basaba en verdades a medias, o al menos en algunas investigaciones preliminares, pero la más grande había sido bordada por una mente que no carecía de imaginación.

Sin embargo, no fue realmente la hipótesis de casarse en secreto de la noche a la mañana durante su adolescencia lo que bloqueó a Tony, sino reflexiones un poco más sorprendentes para él. Porque ahora que se tomó el tiempo para gastarlo, se dio cuenta de que no había salido por un tiempo. Aparte de motivos profesionales, ya no iba a las fiestas a las que estaba invitado. Ya no lo veíamos en clubes nocturnos o en algunos clubes de moda. Por supuesto, ese había sido el caso desde que había estado invirtiendo en su relación con Pepper, pero viendo cómo el que estaba en el ala últimamente, nadie le habría impedido ir y relajarse por un pequeño tiempo.

Sin embargo, nunca había sentido la necesidad.

Antiguamente la fiesta era para él una forma de suplir su carencia emocional —ahora se daba cuenta— y por eso llevó este vicio al límite. Incluso las presencias de Rhodey, Pepper y Happy no fueron suficientes para mantenerlo alejado de este mundo frívolo de luces intermitentes y multitudes cambiantes. Pero hoy ya no sentía la necesidad. Podría haberse dicho a sí mismo que había encontrado iguales en los Vengadores, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Ensio era en realidad quien lo había mantenido en el camino correcto, sin siquiera intentarlo. Tony estaba seguro de que si hubiera salido por la noche, su amigo nunca lo habría detenido hasta que hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho...

En cuanto sentía la moral baja o si no se sentía bien, prefería acudir al Agente de SHIELD antes que perderse entre extraños, para olvidar sus problemas por unos instantes hasta algunas horas. Porque precisamente con estas personas sin nombre y sin rostro, solo estaba posponiendo el problema para más tarde, era lo que siempre había hecho, pero con Ensio siempre al menos empezaba a solucionarlos. Su amigo fue una bendición para él, lo salvó de sí mismo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, solo por estar a su lado y hacerle saber que podía contar con él. Para él, era mucho más reconfortante que cualquier abrazo rápido en brazos desconocidos.

Tony se dio cuenta esa mañana de que había cambiado. Que Ensio le había permitido cambiar... Finalmente había empezado a aceptar que tenía problemas y que tenía que solucionarlos para seguir adelante. Su oficial de enlace había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero lentamente se estaban deteniendo. Con un suspiro, el Ironman se prometió finalmente pensar seriamente en la oferta de Ensio de ir a ver a un especialista. Todavía no le gustaba, pero su amigo tenía razón, necesitaba ayuda y pronto el Agente no sería suficiente.

"¿Qué te hace suspirar así, Iron Man?" De repente preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Tony se dio la vuelta para ver a Loki quitarle la revista de las manos. El Dios de la Astucia todavía estaba tan limpio con él, como si ya hubiera estado despierto durante varias horas, y por lo que el genio sabía, muy bien podría ser.

"Nada importante, solo tuve un poco de introspección. Deberías intentarlo, podría hacerte un poco más lindo y mucho menos aburrido". Tony respondió con sarcasmo.

El hermano de Thor solo le dio una gran sonrisa, parecía más que feliz de saber que estaba arruinando su vida. ¿Cómo fue eso asombroso del Dios del Caos y la Discordia? Sin embargo, su atención volvió a la pila de hojas que tenía en sus manos, que comenzó a hojear.

"Oh..." dijo el Dios cuando llegó a cierto artículo. "No lo sabía que tenían ese _tipo_ de relación. Esto explica muchas cosas."

"No es más que una historia totalmente fabricada por personas que quieren ganar dinero conmigo". Tony dijo con indiferencia.

Este tipo de artículo que narra una vida que no vivió, o que vivió solo a medias, porque a veces había dado razones para que sus colas chismosas escribieran sobre él, lo había perseguido desde su más tierna infancia. Había aprendido a ignorarlos y a no preocuparse más por ellos. Le divertía en el mejor de los casos y le aburría en el peor. Sin embargo, cuando la sonrisa de Loki se estiró, sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta.

"Pero claro..." preguntó el Dios con aire burlón.

Sin saber por qué Tony se sonrojó, afortunadamente rápidamente logró recuperar la compostura y se enojó con Loki por burlarse de él de esa manera. Obviamente era porque estaba mejor, que ya no frecuentaba la vida nocturna, no tenía nada que ver con una pseudoatracción hacia su secretario, ¡como declamaba este trapo!

"Hola Tony, hola Loki. Parecen muy enérgicos por la mañana". Dijo la voz tranquila del sujeto de su conversación.

"Hola Ensio". El asgardiano casi ronroneó. "Le estaba diciendo a Tony que son una pareja encantadora". Dijo feliz, sosteniendo la revista con la que empezó todo.

El Agente observó al alienígena inquieto como un niño mirando burlonamente a su jefe y él sonrió, moviendo la cabeza ante sus payasadas, sin agregar nada más al respecto, ya le había dicho todo a su padre ayer.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿tienes algún requisito especial para esta mañana?" Preguntó en cambio, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Un brioche relleno de mermelada de arándanos". Respondió un cierto Dios con avidez.

"Bien, ¿y tú Tony?" "

"Lo normal". Apenas logró responder.

Loki vio al Agente alejarse, antes de dirigirse a Tony con una sonrisa burlona.

"A él también parece gustarle la idea."

El genio filantrópico se encontró solo en la sala de estar, las palabras de Loki dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Ensio realmente pensaba en él de esa manera? ¿Lo había considerado? ¿Estaba... sintió algo por él...? Sin embargo, no se había mostrado de la mejor manera con él, al contrario. Siempre solo lo había molestado, se quejaba todo el tiempo y se desnudaba frente a él, mostrándole todas sus pesadillas y todas sus ansiedades...

¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía por su amigo, su secretario, el que lo cuidaba con tanta devoción? Todo fue muy confuso, este tipo de pensamiento no se podía hacer entre dos reuniones. Tenía que pensarlo con la cabeza descansada... y el estómago lleno. Tony comenzó por dirigirse a la cocina para tomar su desayuno también. Cada cosa en su tiempo.


	16. El hombre buscado

**_Abril 2013_ **

La vida en la Torre de los Vengadores había dado un giro que nadie hubiera sospechado antes.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el instigador de la Batalla de Nueva York, había sido condenado por su padre adoptivo, a experimentar Midgard y su gente que había querido destruir y esclavizar. Odin había hecho esto en un intento de hacerlo abrir los ojos y mantenerlo alejado de los asgardianos que podrían haberle exigido mucho más.

Por su parte, el Dios de la Malicia no hubiera creído que podría tener mejor suerte que esta y este sentimiento se reforzó incluso cuando conoció a Ensio. El joven humano, casi demasiado mundano al principio, no podría haber sido un mejor guardián para él. Ciertamente respetaba las órdenes de su superior, pero tampoco lo mantenía encerrado en su habitación o incluso en la torre, sometiéndose a todos sus caprichos.

También le gustaba hacerlo con regularidad. En el palacio dorado de Odín, rápidamente dejó de actuar como el niño mimado que realmente no era, tan pronto como tuvo la edad suficiente para pensar por sí mismo. Los sirvientes solo cumplieron con el mínimo de sus solicitudes o las utilizaron para atentar contra su vida. Hacía mucho que había dejado de contar la cantidad de bocadillos venenosos que le sirvieron en Asgard.

Sin embargo, este querido Ensio no era así con él y podía ser egoísta como nunca antes había sido capaz de hacerlo, no sin tener que ver un revés de todos modos. Por lo tanto, Loki había sido más exigente y al mismo tiempo más razonable desde que llegó a Midgard, porque si a veces se permitía algunas locuras, al querer probar el helado de un restaurante en el otro extremo de la ciudad, tampoco salió con el único propósito de molestar a su niñera o al Hombre Fury.

Sí, él también había terminado considerando a Ensio como su "niñera" como su antiguo aliado, Barton, lo decía tan bien. Aunque seguramente se esperaba que pensara en el Agente como un "carcelero" o "supervisor", Loki no lo veía de esa manera, ya que el Agente realmente lo cuidó, como lo hizo con los Vengadores, a excepción de Iron Man, que parecía tener un privilegio sobre los demás.

Por lo tanto, la Torre de Cristal no era solo una prisión para él, ni mucho menos. Ella se había convertido en... ¿se atrevería a decirlo? - un hogar para él. Una casa que también acogió a un ser excepcional en sus ojos, la persona de la que improbablemente se había enamorado. Se hizo poco a poco, partiendo de una simple atracción física, pero Loki había sido seducido sin su conocimiento, tanto como había logrado seducir a su objetivo. El Dios también se preguntaba si alguien había notado su unión. Quizás Ensio lo fuera, pero no estaba seguro.

Además, hablando de su buen cordon bleu, no estaba en ninguna parte de la cocina. El hermano de Thor solo encontró a Tony allí...

"¿Deberíamos pedir algo en la panadería del vecindario?" Dijo a modo de saludo.

Podría haber dejado de molestar a sabiendas a los otros superhéroes, pero cuando Tony saltó y casi se cayó de su taburete, no pudo evitar sentir una leve satisfacción. Tramposo un día, siempre tramposo, no podemos volver a hacerlo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Tony maldijo en voz baja, mirándolo, antes de recuperarse. "No, dejó todo listo esta mañana antes de irse. Está en el frigorífico."

"¿Antes de salir?" Loki se levantó, agarrando la columna de panqueques envueltos en plástico con una etiqueta en él. "Ah, sí, de hecho había mencionado una reunión para SHIELD hoy. ¿De qué se trata? "

"No sé demasiado. Aparentemente es una reunión diplomática o algo así. Tiene contacto con la otra parte, así que Fury le encargó el tema... ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! "

El genio filantrópico se levantó de repente y corrió hacia sus oficinas. Loki lo vio hacerlo sin intentar seguirlo. Él sabría lo que estaba pasando en un momento u otro, y luego tenía algo más planeado hoy.

Mientras el Dios del Caos vaciaba del refrigerador los panqueques que no estaban a su nombre, para colocar una pequeña bandeja de comida, Tony se acercó a la computadora de su oficina.

Ensio ya había tenido este tipo de citas varios meses antes, en septiembre pasado, pero se había olvidado por completo. Al igual que la investigación que había comenzado sobre Potter que había salido de su mente. Después de una tarde entera de recabar la más mínima información, el regreso de Ensio había puesto fin a su aburrimiento que había ido creciendo poco a poco, no podía encontrar nada y le frustraba demasiado feroz sobre el tema.

"Lástima JARVIS, dime que seguiste buscando lo que puedas sobre ese Potter..." dijo la voz de Tony lastimeramente.

"Encontré varios artículos que mencionaban a cierto señor de 'Harry Potter', así como un breve relato de la familia Potter. "

"¡Increíble ! ¡Eres el mejor JARVIS! ¿Cuáles son las fuentes de los documentos? "

"SHIELD señor. "

Tony jadeó sorprendido. Su pequeña y maravillosa IA realmente había buscado en los archivos de una agencia gubernamental, ¿sin él?

"¿Te divertiste sin mí?" El genio exclamó indignado.

"Mis disculpas señor". Respondió la monótona voz del programa.

El Ironman suspiró, esforzándose por no enfurruñarse. Finalmente suspiró y se lanzó a su inteligencia artificial.

"Está bien, enséñame lo que encontraste. "

No fue solo la curiosidad lo que llevó a Tony a investigar a los Potter y obviamente a este hombre, _Harry_ , sino también la necesidad de aprender más sobre el pasado de Ensio, de resolver el misterio que era su secretario pero sobre todo un amigo. Había mencionado en particular tener conexiones con el mundo de esta persona, por lo que esperaba aprender más sobre él para volver al pasado de Ensio, pero si las fuentes de JARVIS no eran otras que SHIELD bueno... No estaba seguro de encontrar mucho más al final...

Los diferentes artículos se mostraban en su pantalla y Tony prefirió agarrar su tableta para leerlos, uno por uno.

Durante más de dos horas, hojeó una serie de información, y se enteró de lo que decía la prensa: ¡curiosamente sólo había un periódico con el nombre de "Gazette", seguramente algo parecido al inglés! - tenía que decir sobre el joven Harry Potter y su familia. Objetivamente, Tony no pensó que lo que estaba leyendo estuviera totalmente distorsionado o inventado, como solía ser para él, porque parecería que el padre de este Harry, un tal Lord James Potter de su pequeño nombre, estaba haciendo lo mejor que pudo para controlar la información pública de su hijo.

A través de estos artículos, descubrió a un hombre que ahora tenía casi treinta y tres años, que había tenido una infancia bastante agitada a priori. Tony no entendía todo del todo, algunas palabras eran extrañas o desconocidas para el batallón; por ejemplo, él había entendido, o al menos pensó que lo había entendido así, que el Wizengamot era una especie de organización política, pero no lo entendía. Nunca había oído hablar de él antes, ¿tal vez sea jerga británica? - pero Harry obviamente tuvo que lidiar con un grupo terrorista racista - los Mortífagos - luego su líder - un tal Voldemort - antes de lograr matarlo al final de su entrenamiento de Auror - ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿era que? - con su padre.

El último artículo trataba sobre la entronización del Heredero Potter en el mundo de la política, sus inicios, etc. Nada muy interesante.

Este Harry Potter, este hombre ahora, era realmente impresionante. ¿Algún tipo de héroe obviamente y Ensio lo conocería? ¿Cómo lo habría conocido? Ensio nació en 1986, ¡estaban separados por seis años! No pudo haber ido a la misma escuela... ¿o sí? Pero todavía pensaba que su amigo era estadounidense y no británico como este hombre y su familia. ¿Se habría equivocado en este tema?

Sacó las notas que había tomado y se reunió con los otros Vengadores, en su búsqueda por encontrar el misterio de su Oficial de Enlace. No, de hecho nació en Estados Unidos... al igual que su padre y su madre para el caso. ¿Quizás debería volver a su árbol genealógico para encontrar una conexión con las tierras británicas de Su Majestad la Reina?

"JARVIS, ¿puedes encontrarme los antepasados de los padres de Ensio?" Dudo que todos sean nativos americanos, él no tiene el físico para eso."

"Estoy viendo esto ahora mismo, señor. "

Tony aprovechó el trabajo de su fiel mayordomo desmaterializado, para ver si se había perdido una mención de su amigo en los archivos del periódico SHIELD, sin embargo, no encontró nada nuevo. Al parecer, había otros jóvenes que habían hablado con Harry sobre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos se llamaba Ensio ni siquiera se parecía a su amigo. Este ciertamente no tenía más de cuatro pies de alto, tenía más de seis pies de alto, y no había encontrado ningún atributo femenino en él desde que lo conoció.

¿Cómo podría relacionarse con este hombre para hacer que Fury lo juzgue mejor para negociar con él? ¿No había mencionado contactos en este mundo de Harry Potter? ¿Ensio tendría conexiones con la política? Sin embargo, no había encontrado nada de este estilo en su pasado, su padre era un médico normal y su madre era ama de casa y ex trabajadora social. Sus padres no tenían entrada en el mundo político y Ensio no había hecho nada de su lado para ganar poder en este mundo.

¿Quizás estaba hablando del mundo británico? En este caso solo podía ser a través de su familia, porque ni siquiera durante sus misiones militares nunca había puesto un pie allí y tampoco había realizado viajes personales. Pero también existía la posibilidad de archivos secretos archivados de forma material y no computarizada... Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar la síntesis JARVIS para su...

"Señor. El árbol genealógico del Sr. Davis está completo. Fui lo más atrás que pude, pero creo que encontré lo que estabas buscando."

El diagrama de flujo se mostró en la pantalla de su computadora y su mirada fue inmediatamente atraída hacia la rama materna de Ensio, que aparentemente JARVIS había resaltado en rojo. Solo tuvo que retroceder dos generaciones para finalmente comenzar a comprender un poco más sobre el pasado de su asistente.

La abuela de Ensio, que aparentemente tenía el dulce nombre de Aimée Josephine Lawson, habiendo dado a luz a Rhéa Aimée Davis, de soltera Lawson, obviamente no siempre había sido una Lawson ... su apellido de soltera era Potter. . Como el hombre de los periódicos y el nombre de la cita de Ensio.

Rápidamente rastreó las generaciones hasta un tal Abraham Potter, que se mudó a Estados Unidos hace cuatro siglos. ¿Ensio estaría entonces vinculado a una familia señorial en Inglaterra? ¡Qué pedigrí! Así que debe haber sido una especie de primo Potter que conoció en sus citas, lo que explicaba su participación.

¿Pero eso era realmente todo?

Es cierto que Ensio nunca había mencionado a su familia, antes de que se encontraran accidentalmente con su padre, durante este ataque, pero se lo habría dicho si la razón por la que Fury lo quería en esta fecha no fuera otra que _'un lazo de sangre que podría funcionar a su favor'_ , ¿verdad?

¿A menos que él mismo no lo sepa? ¿Que Fury lo sabía pero nunca lo mencionó? No, aparentemente sus citas ya estaban bajo la dirección de Coulson antes, ¿así que el Agente Agente nunca le había dicho nada a Ensio? No lo sorprendería de SHIELD, pero aun así. Tampoco se trataba de información que pudiera clasificarse como "secreto de defensa".

Tony no sabía si debía interrogar directamente a su amigo. Sería como admitir que había investigado sobre él, en lugar de simplemente hacerle la pregunta... Ciertamente, no pensó que aprendería tanto sobre su familia, pero ¿tal vez lo culparía?

El genio no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ¿debería contárselo o simplemente olvidarlo y ponerlo en un rincón de su oficina?

Esta pregunta merecía una cuidadosa reflexión y no se sentía inclinado a considerar el tema. Ya debió haber estado pensando en el lugar y la importancia de Ensio en su vida y eso le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

¿Por qué las cosas no podrían ser más sencillas?

**::**

Ensio estaba guardando sus papeles.

La reunión de hoy había terminado, tenía que regresar a la Torre para preparar el almuerzo y luego la cena. También tenía trabajo que hacer con Tony. Después de todo, no estaba de vacaciones de repente, solo se había contentado con organizar su horario esta mañana, para que no lo llamaran durante su cita, para correr con su genio jefe... y amigo también, el mismo mejor amigo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, uno de sus interlocutores lo interrumpió en su depósito. Es cierto que siempre conversaban un poco después de sus citas y discusiones oficiales. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Podría darles unos minutos, todavía tendría tiempo de volver a casa para comer. ¿Pero tal vez debería planear algo para llevar en este chino que le encantaba a Tony? Sería más seguro que arriesgarse a tener héroes hambrientos en sus manos.

Haría la llamada en el Quinjet, el dispositivo era lo suficientemente seguro para manejar un comando chino. También debería formar parte de su piloto local. Pensó que tenía una mala relación con él, pero aparentemente se había negado a intercambiar lugares con un piloto más joven cuando se le ofreció hacerlo. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su antiguo vecino de la oficina, porque el hombre seguramente nunca se atrevería a admitirlo.

"Heredero Potter. Escuché que no se encontraba bien el mes pasado. Espero que se haya tomado el tiempo para curarse adecuadamente antes de venir hoy. "

"Agente Davis... Ensio. Ya te he pedido varias veces que me llames por mi nombre de pila cuando terminemos con el trabajo..." El aprendiz de Lord le respondió con un suspiro.

De hecho, le había hecho esta petición varias veces, pero Ensio no podía conocerlo, estaba más allá de sus fuerzas y su carácter. Ciertamente eran parte de la misma familia en cierto sentido, pero tampoco eran cercanos. Vivían en dos continentes diferentes y solo se veían unas pocas veces al año, siempre por trabajo.

De hecho, los Potter habían intentado invitarlo varias veces a visitarlos al otro lado del lago, pero él siempre se había negado. No quería ser un parche para regalar a sus amigos, el "primo estadounidense" que está interesado en buena medida o por curiosidad fuera de lugar. No era una peculiaridad de Inglaterra, pero todos los mundos políticos eran así. Honestamente, si el Agente Coulson y luego el Director Fury no hubieran ido directamente a él, se habría negado a participar en las reuniones de los Potter.

"Heredero Potter. Incluso fuera del trabajo y a pesar de nuestra relación familiar, sigues siendo el futuro jefe de la familia Potter. La etiqueta exige que me dirija a usted con un mínimo de respeto, especialmente porque vengo de una rama secundaria casi extinta. "

Frente a él, su interlocutor no esperaba esta respuesta. ¿Cuándo se enteró Ensio de la maldita etiqueta? No se equivocó, existía una regla, por supuesto, sobre el respeto debido a un Señor reinante y su Heredero, ¡pero aun así!

"¡Eso no quiere decir nada! Fueron escritos por hombres dueños de sí mismos que querían demostrar su superioridad incluso a sus propias familias. Yo no soy así."

Se negó categóricamente a estar en el círculo privado. En público, lamentablemente no tuvo otra opción para preservar un mínimo de respeto de las otras familias señoriales.

Ensio le respondería que ciertas reglas existían por una razón, que quizás no les aplicaba en este momento: al familiarizarse demasiado con el heredero de una familia, este último podría sentirse obligado a responder a sus solicitudes, por ejemplo. - pero pudo quitarle los malos hábitos, sin embargo fue salvado por el gong o más bien por el timbre de su teléfono.

"¡Nanny!" La voz de Clint resonó desde el otro lado. "Estás en camino, ¿no? ¡Tengo hambre! "

Ensio no pudo evitar que su sonrisa estirara sus labios. El hombre de treinta y dos años lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Nunca había visto una expresión así en el rostro del Agente. De hecho, seguramente fue la primera expresión que vio en ella.

"Agente Barton, estamos encantados de conocer el estado de su estómago". La voz de Fury gruñó a sus espaldas, quien se había quedado hablando con Lord Potter.

"¿No te has ido todavía?" El Vengador exclamó en cambio. "¡Pero no vamos a esperar hasta que la comida esté lista!" "

"Estaba planeando pedir". El asistente de Tony lo tranquilizó.

"¿Qué?"

"Chino, el favorito de Tony."

Oyeron una exclamación de alegría y el arquero aseguró a los demás que la comida estaba asegurada. Ensio negó con la cabeza. Que niño. Se preguntó si últimamente habían estado haciendo más tonterías o si acababa de darse cuenta de ello con más frecuencia.

Colgó sin previo aviso, dudando de que Clint quisiera algo más de él, antes de dirigirse a Lord Potter y su hijo, así como al Director Fury.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. Lord Potter, Heredero Potter, Director Fury. Les deseo un buen día."

Los dejó con sus saludos y lo vieron irse.

"Parece más feliz que antes". Uno de los dos Potter señaló.

"Tenemos que creer que su vocación consistía en ayudar a los niños mayores". Fury se río entre dientes, permitiéndose una broma sobre su equipo de superhéroes.

Mientras siguieran siendo efectivos, había aceptado hacer la vista gorda a su comportamiento fuera de las misiones. Seguramente lo necesitaban para descomprimirse, así razonaba él de todos modos, porque se negaba a creer que _quisieran_ ser mimados como niños.


End file.
